Rewritten II
by Starkillah
Summary: Sequel zu meiner Story: Rewritten. Spielt zeitlich danach, das erste Kapitel schreibt den restlichen Teil von Complications um. Weitere Elemente der restlichen Folgen werden ebenfalls auftauchen.
1. Chapter 1

Nachschub:  
Sequel zu meiner Story: Rewritten.  
Spielt zeitlich danach, das erste Kapitel schreibt den restlichen Teil von Complications um.  
Weitere Elemente der restlichen Folgen werden ebenfalls auftauchen.  
Nun gut, lassen wir es erst mal ruhig angehen, viel Spaß!:

* * *

**Rewritten II**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Im Scheinwerferlicht hob John das letzte mal mit der Schaufel Erde auf, bevor er auf etwas traf.  
Etwas war anders wie als sie es verlassen hatten.  
Er zog daran und ein einzelner von Cromaties Stöckelschuhen kam zu Gesicht.

"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er diese getragen hat. Ich war wohl zu sehr von dieser pinken Handtasche abgelenkt - er hatte keinen Stil. Ich kenne nur noch Riley, die sich so etwas ähnliches kaufen würde...",  
kommentierte Cameron monoton.

"Erinnere mich bitte nicht an Riley. Diese falsche Schlange.", erwiderte John durch seine zusammen gebissenen Zähne.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Camerons Gesicht - sie empfand es als gutes Zeichen, dass John jetzt ebenfalls Riley nicht mochte, oder sogar vielleicht, wie sie selbst, hasste...  
"Du hast also über meine Worte nachgedacht?", frohlockte sie, in der Hoffnung Rileys Kopf umdrehen zu dürfen.

John dem dies nicht entgangen war antwortete ein bisschen harsch:  
"Du hast recht. Riley verschweigt uns etwas. Ebenso taucht sie überraschenderweise überall auf. Aber bevor wir uns nicht sicher sind werden wir nichts unternehmen. Und du wirst sie nicht töten!"

Cameron verzog kurz die Mundwinkel - sie musste ihre Taktik überdenken, und diese Sache anders angehen.  
Sie schaute in das Loch hinein:  
"Wo der Rest von ihm?"

John stach noch einmal mittig mir der Schaufel hinein und schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Er ist nicht hier."

"Das ist nicht möglich. Sarah hat seinen Chip zerstört.", widersprach ihm Cameron.

"Und trotzdem ist er fort und alles was wir haben ist Aschenputtels Schuh", antwortete er.

"Aschenputtel ist eher ein Märchen für Mädchen", Cameron neigte ihren Blick, "Ich habe noch nicht gewusst, dass dir die Handlung bekannt ist."

"Du hast den Witz also kapiert?", überspielte John den Rest ihrer Aussage.

"Ja", antwortete sie. Ihr Blick wurde eifersüchtig, "Aber warum willst du Cromatie heiraten?"

John ließ den Schuh augenblicklich fallen.  
"Ich bin nicht... Schwul! Ich dachte, das wäre mittlerweile geklärt!"

Als sich in Camerons Gesicht kurz darauf ein breites Grinsen bildete, dass in ein kleines Lachen ausartete, war John einerseits überrascht - er hatte sie noch nie lachen hören -, andererseits auch genervt:  
"Du machst dich also über mich lustig?! Wirklich! Gutes Timing!"

"Sei nicht so mürrisch. Wo ist er?", erwiderte sie.

"Er Ist nicht hier!", antwortete John wiederholt.

"Nicht möglich. Er kann nicht von alleine dort heraus laufen", sagte sie und ging ihre verschiedenen Seh-Modi durch, um das Loch zu überprüfen.

John schüttelte den Kopf und schritt auf den Dodge zu:  
"Er ist nicht heraus gelaufen, aber er ist weg. Und es gibt nur eine weitere Person, welche alles darüber wusste. Nur eine, die verrückt genug wäre, ihn aus zugraben!"  
Wütend schmiss er die Schaufel ins Innere des Wagens.

"Ellison.", erwiderte Cameron und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Richtig."  
John knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und startete den Motor.

* * *

Derek klopfte und Jesse machte auf.

"Hi Derek, komm doch rein", sie lies ihn an der Türe gehen und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Er schloss die Türe und lief ihr nach.

"Also, warum bist du hier? Geschäftlich oder zum Vergnügen?", fragte sie ihn und drehte sich dabei zu ihm um.

"Beides"  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu und verlor sich in dem schönen Blick den sie für ihn aufsetzte.

"Wie war Mexiko?", fragte sie weiter.

Derek hob die Augenbrauen, wandte sich ab und lief zur Mini-Bar.  
Die erste Assoziation, die ihm gekommen war, war John mit Cameron in der Hochzeitssuite.  
Er mixte sich einen starken Drink.

"So schlimm?" fragte sie weiter.

Derek schwenkte ihn ein bisschen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Der Drink war sehr stark - für viele sicherlich zu stark, aber nicht für ihn:  
"Metall hat das Metall getötet. John ist sicher. Job erledigt."  
Er nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck, um die Gedanken weg zu spülen.

"Jesse? Kennst du ein Mädchen, 16, 17 höchsten falls, blond, etwas pummelig, Name Riley Dawson?", er drehte sich hastig um und sah gerade noch wie Jesse versuchte ihre Grimasse mit einem unsicheren Lächeln zu überdecken:  
"Nein? Sollte ich."

Derek schaute auf seinen Drink hinab:  
"Nein."  
Und trank einen weiteren kräftigen Schluck:  
"Es ist besser, wenn die Connors dich nicht mit ihr in Verbindung bringen. Hör zu, sie wissen Bescheid, du musst von hier verschwinden."

"Sie wissen nicht warum ich hier bin", widersprach Jesse.

"Nein, aber das Metall hat es schon durchschaut.", erwiderte Derek.

"Dann müssen wir es zerstören, jetzt, auf der Stelle.", sagte sie, während Derek einen weiteren Schluck trank und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

"Warum? Was ist in Mexiko passiert, Derek?", fragte sie, während sein Blick zu dem restlichen Inhalt im Glas huschte,  
"Ist es passiert?"

Dereks wütendes Gesicht blickte kurz auf. Er schlug das Glas mit dem restlichen Inhalt gegen die Wand, wo es zerbrach und der Inhalt die Tapete herunterlief, während er das Gesicht in seine Hände vergrub.

"Es ist schon einmal passiert, Derek", reizte sie ihn weiter.

Derek fasste sich an die Stirn, lief auf und ab: 'Sie hat mich angelogen, sie muss Riley kennen...'  
"Und du weist davon?", er schoss ihr einen bösen Blick zu, "Ich verstehen... Ich werde jetzt gehen."

Er nahm seine Jacke und wandte sich ab.

"Derek, warte!"

Derek drehte sich um:  
"Eine Beziehung funktioniert nicht auf Lügen Jesse! Du kennst Riley!"

"Du hast mir ebenfalls nichts davon gesagt, dass du mit den Connors zusammen wohnst!", entgegnete Jesse wütend zurück.

"Du hast nie danach gefragt! Es mir irgendwann vorgeworfen!", schrie Derek zurück und lief zur Türe.

"Was passiert mit dem Metall?", fragte sie.

Er stoppte, drehte sich aber nicht um:  
"Darüber muss ich nachdenken...", und verließ das Zimmer.

Jesse lies sich auf das Bett fallen.  
"Großartig! Wie lange darf ich jetzt auf Dereks Liebkosungeb noch warten?", fragte sie frustriert sich selber.

* * *

"Buenos días Father!", begrüßte sie ihn.

"Buenos días!"  
Durch das netzartig verzweigte Fenster sah Sarah vom Beichtstuhl aus die Silhouette des Pristers Armando Bonilla.

"Erkennen sie meine Stimme?", fragte Sarah.

"Sie und ihr Sohn, kamen in meine Kirche gerannt. Da war ein Problem mit ihrer Tochter. Zumindest ist es das, was sie mir gesagt haben.", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Zögern.

"Ja, ihr geht es nun besser - wenn man von der Tatsache absieht, dass sie und John jetzt ein Paar sind...", erwiderte sie.

"Wie bitte? Sie wissen, dass das illegal ist. Oh je..."  
Als der erste Schock verflogen war, fuhr Sarah fort:  
"Sie ist in Wahrheit nicht meine Tochter. Sie ist nicht verwandt mit mir, oder mit John. Wir leben nur zusammen... zwangsweise..."

"Wo ist sie?", fragte er.

"Sie versteckt sich, mit uns. Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen wo...", antwortete sie ruhig.

"Sie werden gesucht. Sie haben sie in ihre Verbrechen hineingezogen."  
Ein Hauch von Enttäuschung war aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören.  
"Wie konnten sie das nur tun? Das unschuldige Mädchen hat sich in ihren Sohn verliebt, und sie ziehen sie, mit ihm, zusammen in ihr Verderben! Wie können sie noch ruhig schlafen?!"

'Unschuldiges Mädchen, tss... von wegen!'  
Aufgebrachter antwortete Sarah mit angespannter Stimme:  
"Ich kann nicht. Ich habe immer diese Alpträume..."

"Erzählen sie mir davon.", bat Bonilla.

"Im Grunde sind sie alle gleich: Ich wache auf, fühle dass etwas nicht stimmt, gehe ein paar Schritte und treffe auf John oder Cameron. John beachtet mich nicht - nie. Dann teilen die Beiden Zärtlichkeiten aus..."  
stammelte sie und wurde von Bonilla unterbrochen:  
"Sie müssen ja Probleme haben, wenn sie so ihren Sohn sehen... Mögen sie sie nicht?"

"Nicht sie! Es! Sie haben es doch gesehen, nicht wahr?", zischte Sarah unter Tränen zurück.

Vater Bonilla schaute auf den Fußboden und erwiderte flüsternd:  
"Fahren sie fort."

"Je mehr ich mich in meinen Träumen gegen das, was ich dort sehe wehren will, desto weiter entfernt sich John...", stotterte sie weiter.  
"... zusammen mit Cameron?", unterbrach Bonilla Sarah fragend.

"Ja.", wimmerte Sarah, "Was bedeutet es?"

"Er liebt sie", antwortete Bonilla und setzte deprimiert hinzu, "Oder Es, wie sie das Mädchen ansprechen wollen. Denken sie daran. Was immer sie ist, sie ist eine Person... zumindest habe ich sie als solche erlebt. Diese Liebe zu ihr, scheint wichtiger als alles andere in Johns Leben zu sein..."

"Wichtiger als ich?", fragte sie weinend.

"Wenn sie es darauf ankommen lassen, dass er zwischen ihnen beiden wählen soll", entgegnete Bonilla traurig, "wird er das Mädchen wählen. Das ist, was ihre Träume bedeuten."

"Ja, das glaube ich ebenfalls", wimmerte Sarah.  
"Glauben sie an den Teufel, Vater?", fragte sie weiter.

"Den Teufel?!"

"Glauben sie an den wahrhaftigen Teufel?", fragte sie deutlicher.

"Etwas stellt sich Gott gegenüber.", zögerte Bonilla,  
"Etwas zieht den Mensch in die Sünde. Doch meistens agiert er durch unsere eigen Charakterschwächen - so wie er durch sie agieren will, sie dazu bringen will, sich gegen die Bindung zwischen den Beiden zu stellen..."

"Ich rede nicht davon... Ich rede von Wichtigerem, Bedrückendem. Ich kenne keinen Gott oder Himmel. Aber ich glaube, dass jemand, oder etwas diese Welt brennen lassen will.",  
erklärte Sarah aufgebracht,  
"Der Teufel, Dämonen. Ich glaube. Und an dem Tag, in der Kirche... meine Tochter, die nicht meine eigentliche Tochter ist... Sie haben Sachen gesehen, oder nicht?"

"Ich bete. Jeden Tag, um zu verstehen, was an diesem Tag passiert ist."  
Nur zu gut war ihm der Tag in Erinnerung. Dieses Mädchen, das Metall, welches unter der Haut hindurch schimmerte...

"Ich kann es ihnen erklären...",  
zögerte Sarah,  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir glauben, aber ich kann es ihnen erklären."  
"Und nachdem ich es getan habe, werde ich sie um etwas bitten."  
"Können sie für mich etwas erledigen?"

* * *

"Das ist einer für uns!", riss Cameron John aus dem Halbschlaf.

Kaum hatte er die Augen geöffnet, sah er vor ihnen, wie Ellison in sein Haus lief und Cameron den Dodge bereits verlassen hatte. Schnell lief er ihr hinterher.

Als er sie eingeholt hatte, war Ellison schon in ihrem Würgegriff.  
Sie schob ihn durch das Wohnzimmer und warf ihn auf das Sofa.

"Cameron!", versuchte John sie vergeblich zu besänftigen.  
Sie warf den Glastisch den Ellison von ihnen trennte um, sodass er in viele kleine Scherben zersprang und stellte sich drohend vor Ellison auf.

"Warte! Was macht ihr?!"  
Mit ausgestrecktem Arm versuchte Ellison hustend die Beiden aufzuhalten.

"Der Körper ist verschwunden.", beschuldigte ihn John.

"Was?!"  
Ellison rieb sich mit der anderen Hand die schmerzende Kehle.

"Cromaties Körper ist weg!", verdeutlichte John seine Anschuldigung.

"Das ist unmöglich", stammelte Ellison unter seinen schweren Atemzügen - es fühlte sich an, als wären einige Rippen gebrochen.

"Sie waren der einzige, der wusste wo er vergraben war. Wir brauchen es. Wir müssen es zerstören!"

"Was sollte ich damit anfangen?", fragte er hauchend.

"Cameron!", versuchte John sie aufzuhalten.  
Sie hatte Ellison an der Kleidung gepackt und schmiss ihn in die nächst beste Regal, in dass Ellison kopfüber hinein stürzte.  
Das Regal zerbrach, Ellisons schmetterte zurück auf den Boden und fasste sich danach an seinen schmerzenden Schädel, keinen halben Meter von Cameron entfernt, die ihn mit einem wütenden Ausdruck von oben anstarrte.

John kam wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zu stehen und schaute ebenfalls hinab.

"Er lügt", erklärte Cameron.

"Du weißt das nicht!", widersprach John, während Cameron sich hinab beugte, Ellison aufhob und in eine Glasvitrine schleuderte.

Ellion kam abermals schmerzend auf. Jedes Körperteil, jeder seiner Knochen schrie von den Schmerzen.  
Cameron ging auf ihn zu.  
"Widerspreche mir nicht John. Du weist, dass ich es fühle, wenn ich belogen werde!"

John blickte auf den Fußboden - es war schwer ihr zu widersprechen; sie hatte sich noch nie geirrt.  
Ellison spürte wieder wie seine Kehle schmerzte. Cameron hielt ihn, über ihm gebeugt, wieder in ihrem Würgegriff.

Sein Blick huschte zu John:  
"Bitte John.", röchelte er.

John sah ihn mit wässrigen Augen an:  
"Wenn sie davon etwas wissen, erzählen sie es ihr besser gleich."

"Ich weiß von nichts", röchelte Ellison wimmernd weiter,  
"Ich weiß nichts."

"Lass ihn gehen.", befahl John Cameron, die Ellison blank anstarrte.

"Warum?", fragte sie.

"Er sagt die Wahrheit.", antwortete er.

"Wir können das mit Sicherheit herausfinden", widersprach Cameron.

Von Ellison war nur noch ein Röcheln zu hören.  
Ellison war der einzige gewesen, der außer ihnen davon wusste - niemand sonst. Er wusste von den Maschinen und glaubte daran, hatte es mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Er musste etwas wissen, dachte sich John.  
"Sie werden nicht mehr auf mein Mitleid hoffen können."  
Er drehte sich zitternd um und verließ das Haus.  
Kaum hatte er den Dodge erreicht, sackten seine schwammigen Beine ein, sodass er sich abstützen musste.

Drinnen hatte Cameron Ellison noch immer im Würgegriff:  
"Sie machen das kompliziert Mr. Ellison. Sagen sie mir sofort wo er ist!"

"Ich spreche nicht mit des Teufels Dämonen!", stotterte er.

Cameron hob seinen Kopf im Würgegriff an und stoß ihn auf den Boden zurück.  
Ellisons Körper sackte in sich zusammen.

Unentschlossen haderte John mit seiner Entscheidung - sie konnte den Tod für Ellison bedeuten, wenn er wirklich nichts von alldem wusste. Hastig rannte er zurück und stolperte beinahe über Ellisons reglosen Körper.

"Ist er tot?! Hast du ihn getötet?!"  
Er starrte zu Cameron hinüber, die etwas aus den Trümmern des Regals aufhob.  
Sie drehte sich um:  
"Nein. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass er gelogen hat. Er muss Cromaties Körper irgendwo versteckt haben", antwortete sie und kam näher, "Ich sehe mich im Keller um. Überprüfe du den Kofferraum seines Wagens. Vielleicht hatte er noch nicht die Zeit, den Körper verschwinden zu lassen."

Sie drückte ihm das Polaroid-Foto in die Hand und verschwand durch die Türe zum Gang.  
John blickte es an: Sarah war darauf zu erkennen. Es musste das Foto sein, welches er in der Zukunft Kyle geben würde... er steckte es ein.

Traurig blickte er auf Ellison hinab - er tat ihm Leid. Cameron irrte sich sicherlich. Sich schämend griff er in Ellisons Hosentasche: 'Ein Glück, dass Cameron oder Derek mich dabei nicht sehen können...'

"Ich sehe es", stellte Cameron überraschend monoton hinter ihm fest.

Sein Blick huschte entsetzt zu ihr:  
"Hey, es ist nicht wonach es aussieht!"

"Ja, sicher", Cameron verzog gespielt ihr Gesicht, "Apropos, er trägt den Schlüssel in der Jackentasche, falls du den Suchen willst, wenn du damit fertig bist."

"Niemand außer dir hat solche super Augen und Hirn; kann ich ja nicht wissen...", murmelte John verbittert als er Ellisons Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche zog.

"Ja, ein weiterer Punkt für Cyborgs", erwiderte Cameron verspielt, während sie sich hinab kniete und Ellisons Mund mit Klebeband zuklebte, während John sie blöd anstarrte. Sie drehte Ellison auf den Bauch - den Anblick erinnerte John an die Schildkröte, und er war nicht zu sehr erfreut, dass sich auf Camerons Gesicht ein zufriedenes Lächeln bildete.

Kurz danach, knebelte sie Ellison mit dem restlichen Klebeband an Händen und Füßen. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf John:  
"Du hast deine Anweisungen."

John wandte sich ab - ihm war es gerade zu anstrengend, sich mit einer Maschine zu streiten, die fast immer eh die besseren Argumente hat, und nahm den Befehl kopfschüttelnd entgegen:  
'Tss, ich hoffe keiner erfährt, dass der ach so große Connor Befehle von einer Maschine entgegen nimmt...'

Er öffnete den Kofferraum und bei dem Anblick des Inhalts stockte ihm der Atem:  
"Dieser Bastard!"

* * *

Derek saß an dem einzigen Ort, der ihm in schweren Zeiten Kraft spendete.  
Doch heute wollte es nicht so gut klappen, wie vor zwei Tagen und die Aussicht amüsierte ihn nicht so stark wie sonst.  
Er schaute hinab in sein halb leeres Vodka-Glas, wendete seinen Blick von den leicht bekleideten Tänzerinnen ab, die in dem fast leeren Lokal, es war immerhin Mittags, vergeblich um seine Aufmerksamkeit buhlten.

Normalerweise, hätte er einen heiden Spaß dabei gehabt, doch noch immer beschäftigte ihn das leidige Thema um John und Camerons Beziehung. Er seufzte und stellte sein Glas ab, als sein Handy klingelte, und wild in seiner Hose vibrierte.

"Ja?", beantwortete er den Anruf.

Er hörte wie in der Leitung gegenüber eine weitere Nummer eingegeben wurde und überprüfte das Display:  
Es war John. Hastig tippte er seinen Sicherheitscode ein.  
"Erzähl! Was gibt's?", fragte er.

"Wir brauchen deine Hilfe", drang Johns Stimme aus dem anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Steckst du fest?!", erwiderte Derek kühl, "Dann sprichst du mit dem Falschen."

"Verscherze es dir nicht mit mir!", antwortete John eiskalt, "Du bewegst dich mit deinen Lügen eh schon auf dünnem Eis."

Derek seufzte:  
"Tut mir Leid. Wirklich... Also was genau ist los?"

"Ellison hat Cromaties Körper an sich gerissen", antwortete John aufgebracht.  
Derek stockte der Atem, griff in seine Brieftasche, legte 10$ auf die Tresen und verließ das Lokal.

"Wir müssen herausfinden, warum.", erklärte John.

"Ihr habt ihn?", fragte Derek, "Und Cameron ist bei dir? Warum lässt du sie nicht machen. Weißt du, du willst es vielleicht nicht hören und wissen, aber in Sachen wie Folter, Lügen oder Quälen, sind die Maschinen einsame Spitze. Ich kann das erster Hand bestätigen..."  
John blieb am anderen Ende der Leitung stumm - wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn schon wieder aufgeregt, genau was er bezwecken wollte.  
"Du brauchst mich nicht dazu", fuhr er fort.

"Cameron hat ihn vergeblich nach der Auskunft gefragt, wo sich der Körper befindet. Sie hat gespürt, dass Ellison sie anlog. Doch sein Wille war anscheinend stärker als die Schmerzen. Wir haben den Körper sichergestellt, Cameron hatte Recht. Jetzt wollen wir wissen, warum er das getan hat. Ich werde zusammen mit ihr Nachforschungen anstellen. Jemand muss sich aber direkt um Ellison kümmern... Und da kommst du ins Spiel. Sie hat gemeint, dass Ellison in einer ihm nicht vertrauten Umgebung mit einer anderen Person vielleicht gesprächiger ist. Sie hat gemeint, sie hätte ihre Chancen fast vertan, da er immer noch lebt. Du kannst somit schneller an Informationen gelangen, als sie."

"Ach, das hat sie, es, das Metall gesagt?", provozierte Derek weiter.

"Ja, sie hat auch gesagt, dass du deinen Kopf mal einbringen, und nicht den ganzen Tag dein Gehirn in der Nacktbar mit Alkohol aus schwemmen sollst...", erwiderte John kühl.

Derek knirschte die Zähne zusammen:  
"Und du willst auch nicht Sarah darauf ansetzen?", fragte er.

"Du machst wohl Witze, oder? Sie ist sogar noch Abzugs-freudiger als Cameron. Sarah und Ellison in einem Raum, und er ist gleich tot, bevor wir etwas in Erfahrung gebracht haben."

"Also gut, ladet ihn am Hafen ab. Ich kenne da einige leer stehende Container. Perfekt dafür geeignet.", stimmte Derek zu.

"Okay, ich sehe dich dort.", erwiderte John und legte auf.

* * *

Die Türe auf der anderen Seite öffnete sich. Schielend bemerkte er, wie sich die Silhouette der jungen Frau auf der anderen Seite der kaum durchsichtigen Trennwand setzte.

"Unter der Bank ist ein kleiner Raum. Es sollte genug sein. Alles Nötige ist dabei.", erläuterte Bonilla.

Die Silhouette stand auf, hob die Bank an, nahm das Päckchen an sich und verschwand...

* * *

Cameron Handy klingelte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie am Steuer saß beantwortete sie den Anruf:

"Hi."

John beobachtete sie interessiert vom Beifahrersitz aus...  
Es schien als rufe, weder Derek noch Sarah an.

Cameron begann zu lächeln.  
"Großartig. Das sind tolle Neuigkeiten."

Es verflogen wieder einige Sekunden, in denen Cameron zuhörte.  
"Nimm Diaz, oder wäre das zu auffällig?"  
"Hey, warum lachst du?"  
"Ja. Ich weiß, dass ich witzig bin.", erwiderte Cameron weiter und schüttelte dabei kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Nimm einfach einfach den Alten. Er war nirgendwo registriert. Es war einfach nicht notwendig...", erklärte sie.

"Alles klar, komm wenn es fertig ist einfach vorbei. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen. Hasta luego!"

Immer noch mit einem kleinen Lächeln, klappte sie das Handy zu und verstaute es, in ihrer Hosentasche.

"Du weißt doch, dass man nicht fahren und gleichzeitig telefonieren soll. Deine Worte.", sagte John zu ihr,  
"Und ich sitze daneben. Tss, nicht Vorteilhaft für die Sicherheit des ach so großen Connors. Du hast Glück, das Mom davon nicht erfährt", kicherte er.

"Meine Fähigkeiten reichen aus, um dieses primitive Fahrzeug zu fahren und gleichzeitig zu kommunizieren - es nennt sich Multi-Tasking. Du, als Mann, besitzt diese Fähigkeit, laut mehreren Lektüren für Frauen, nicht.", entgegnete sie ihm trocken.

"Ach", John fasste sich an die Stirn, "Verschone mich mit diesem Zeugs. Du solltest es nicht lesen. Es weicht dir die Birne auf."

"Unwahrscheinlich.", widersprach ihm Cameron.

"Ich meine, dass es verblödet. Ganz einfach, da viele Unwahrheiten drin stehen.", erklärte er.

"Vielen Dank für die Erklärung."  
Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln.  
"Dennoch lasse ich dich nicht fahren und gleichzeitig telefonieren. Es ist zu unsicher. Ich kann damit fertig werden."

"Ja", entgegnete John ein bisschen spöttisch, "ein weiterer Punkt für Cyborgs."

"Ja, ist es. Der 1043ste. Das macht 1043 gegen 0.", stellte sie fest, während John dabei die Augen verdrehte.

"Und? Warum wurdest du angerufen?", fragte er.

"Mädchensachen", erwiderte sie und John begann verblüfft seine Stirn zu runzeln.

* * *

Ellison erwachte, es war dunkel - jemand hatte ihm die Augen verbunden. Es war feucht, kühl - er fror...

"Erkennen sie meine Stimme?"  
Die Person näherte sich. Ellison hörte Schritte, die auf ihn zu liefen.  
Seine Augenbinde wurde abgenommen und er blickte in das wütende Gesicht des Ex-Sträflings, den Sarah Connor mit Derek ansprach.

"Was wollt ihr von mir?", stotterte Ellison - im Hintergrund sah er die Umrisse einer weiteren Person.  
"Ihr könnt mich nicht hier festhalten!", flehte er. Er versuchte sich zu rühren, doch man hatte ihn sehr fest an den Stuhl, auf den er saß geknebelt.

"Nun, die Frage ist nicht, was wir von ihnen wollen, sondern, was sie mit dem Körper vorhatten.", entgegnete Derek kühl und sah, wie Ellisons Augen flatterten.  
"Ja, sie hat ihn gefunden. Und sie war nicht erfreut darüber. Wenn sie nochmals in ihre Nähe kommt, sind sie tot... Schmerzt der Hals noch?"

Ellison schaute ihn ängstlich an.  
"Gut...", entgegnete Derek, "Nun beantworte meine Frage."

"Ich... ich... nein. Ich werde nichts sagen. Ihr habt kein Recht mich zu verhören", stotterte Ellison.

"Nein, das haben wir nicht. Aber wir nehmen uns das Recht dazu", Derek holte eine schwere Tasche und stellte sie vor Ellison ab, "und ich habe einige Gegenstände mitgebracht, die dich dazu bewegen werden, es mir zu verraten."

* * *

John stand vor der Türe, nachdem Cameron sich bei Derek kurz beschwert hatte, wie er sich in Ellisons Haus angestellt hatte und somit die Befragung ruiniert hatte, er somit schuld gewesen sei, dass Ellison nicht auspackte, da dieser an Johns Mitleid appellierte und es wieder versuchen werde. So stimmte Derek zu und schickte ihn hinaus.

Kurz danach hörte er einen Tritt gegen die Containerwand und Dereks schmerzenden Schrei - ein Phänomen, das er häufiger bei ihm beobachtete, besonders, wenn er Cameron in einer Sache zustimmte...

Doch auch das heiterte ihn nicht auf. Unruhig lief er auf und ab, während Ellisons Schreie im Inneren des Containers immer lauter wurden, bis er durchweg schrie und John es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte:  
'Verdammt, das hört sich ja schlimmer an wie bei Cameron!'  
Er blieb stehen, unentschlossen, was zu tun war. Falls Ellison dabei sterben sollte, oder er irreversibel verletzt wurde, konnte er es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren.  
Somit fasste er den Entschluss und öffnete die Container-Türe.

Im Inneren sah er, wie sich Derek über Ellisons Hand beugte - er hatte etwas in der Hand und fuhr damit näher an Ellisons Fingernägel heran. Außer Atem, keuchend wandte sich Derek an Ellison:  
"Einige Leute... Du kannst sie schlagen und schlagen... aber sie nehmen es hin. Jeden Schmerz, den du ihnen gibst, absorbieren sie... auch wenn er da ist, ignorieren sie ihn... Du weißt, tief im inneren hassen sie sich selber... und sie nutzen diesen Hass, um den Schmerz zu ertragen... Schau, wir waren alle irgendwann einmal gut, wir haben uns alle irgendwann einmal selbst geliebt. Du, wirst es nicht mehr durch den Tag machen... du wirst dich nicht mehr selbst erkennen. Wir werden dich im Park aussetzen... du weist, nachts, zu der Uhrzeit, wenn die übelsten Kids spielen..."  
Ellison erwiderte nichts. John konnte nur seine Umrisse ausmachen...  
"Okay", erwiderte Derek auf Ellisons Haltung.  
Er zog den Gegenstand von Ellisons Fingernägeln weg. Ellison schrie entsetzlich und John sah, wie etwas rotes weg flog.

John nahm die Hand vor dem Mund.  
'Derek reißt ihm die Fingernägel weg!'

Hastig setze er an um dazwischen zu gehen, als Derek an den nächsten Fingernagel ansetzte, doch Cameron hielt ihn mit einem festen Griff am rechten Oberarm davon ab.  
"Lass los!", zischte er.

Es war jedoch nicht mehr nötig. Ellison sackte merklich zusammen und zerbrach weinend:  
"Ich sag euch alles was ihr wollt! Hört bitte damit auf!"

Zufrieden blickte Derek zu John und Cameron.

"Das war... effektiv", stellte sie bewundernd fest.

Schaudernd riss sich John los - das war nicht die Cameron, die er liebte...  
Er trat näher an Ellison heran und verzog merklich das Gesicht.

"Konfrontiere einen Mann mit seiner größten Angst", erläuterte Derek.

John schaute ihn an und hob die Augenbrauen.

"Diese ist, als Schwul gedeutet oder als Tunte hingestellt zu werden.", erklärte ihm Derek, "Sie kam darauf, es war ihre Idee", deutete er mit einem Blick auf eine zufrieden grinsende Cameron an.

"Aha", rief John aus und blickte von Cameron in das Gesicht von Derek:  
"Hast du nicht noch was vor?", er nickte in Richtung Containerwand, "Was deinen Fuß und einen Tritt dagegen beinhaltet."

Die Zähne zusammen knirschend nickte Derek.

John richtete seinen Blick auf den wimmernden Ellison:  
Er war fürchterlich zugesetzt und nur noch ein Bündel Elend:  
Sein Hemd war eingerissen und entblößte sein nicht vorhandenes Dekolleté.  
Außerdem trug er jetzt eine blonde Perücke die festgeklebt wurde - der Tube mit dem Kleber lag am Boden.  
Seine Lippen wurden großzügig mit Lippenstift überzogen. Des weiteren hatte ihm Derek Rusch und Eyeliner aufgetragen.  
Die Fingernägel hatte er mit rotem Nagellack bemalt - das Fläschchen und der Pinsel lagen nun ebenfalls am Boden.

'Ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht sogar schlimmer ist', gab John zu.  
Am anderen Ende des Containers hörte man, wie Derek kraftvoll gegen die Wand trat und laut aufschrie...  
"Erzähl uns alles!", forderte John.

* * *

Nachdenklich lief Sarah im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Nach der Beichte ging es ihr bedeutend besser.  
Zwar war sie immer noch darüber höchst unzufrieden, eine andere Möglichkeit blieb aber nicht übrig - sie musste diesen schweren Stein einfach schlucken...  
Doch das beschäftigte sie gerade nicht...  
John und Cameron hätten schon längst hier sein müssen. Keiner der beiden hatte eine Nachricht für sie hinterlassen.  
Sie kam zum Entschluss, doch anzurufen, als sich die Haustüre öffnete und sie die Stimme ihres Sohns hörte:  
"Mom?!, wir sind zurück."

Kurz darauf sah sie ihren Sohn, dicht gefolgt von seinem Beschützer.  
"Du bist also auf? Du schaust besser aus.", stellte er fest und lächelte ihr zu.

"Ich fühle mich auch besser", gab sie zu.  
"Habt ihr alles erledigt?", fragte sie.

John zögerte:  
"Wir haben Cromaties Körper... Er muss noch verbrannt werden... Es gab da einige Komplikationen."

"Erzähl mir davon!", forderte Sarah.

Er zögerte weiter:  
"Nun, als wir in Mexiko ankamen, stellten wir fest, dass jemand den Körper entwendet hatte."

"Entwendet?!", sagte Sarah erzürnt.

"Ja. Es gab nur eine weitere Person, die davon wusste."

"Ellison!", unterbrach Sarah ihn wütend.

"Ja. Als wir dort waren, verneinte er. Ich glaubte ihn, aber Cameron wollte nicht locker lassen.", erklärte er,  
"Letztendlich haben wir den Körper in seinem Kofferraum gefunden und Ellison gefangen genommen."

Sarah blickte kurz in Richtung Cameron, die ihren Blick mit einem zufrieden Lächeln erwiderte.

"Erzähl mir mehr!", befahl Sarah hastig.

"Wir sollten uns setzten, es sind einige schwere Brocken dabei.", erklärte er.

"Na gut!", stimmte Sarah zu und alle folgten ihr ins Wohnzimmer wo sie sich setzten.

Sarah setzte sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel und nahm mit abfälligem Blick zur Kenntnis, dass sich Cameron näher als nötig neben John auf das Sofa setzte.

"Ellison arbeitet mittlerweile für eine Firma Namens ZeiraCorp. Zum Geschäft gehört alle Mögliche Software und teilweise Hardware. Spezialisiert hat sich das Unternehmen auf die Entwicklung von Soft- und Hardware künstlicher Intelligenz."

Sarah blieb stumm, sog jetzt jedes Wort mit höchster Konzentration in sich auf.

John fuhr fort:  
"Geleitet wird das Unternehmen von einer Witwe namens Catherine Weaver. Sie hat ihm persönlich die Stelle als Sicherheitsbeauftragter der Firma angeboten. Laut Ellison wusste sie ohne seines Zutuns, von den Maschinen. Sie hat gewusst, was sein SWAT-Team ausgelöscht hat. Sie hat ihn beauftragt eine dieser Maschinen zu finden, und zu ihr zu bringen."

"Für welchen Zweck?", unterbrach Sarah ihn wütend über Ellison, "Wir sollten ihn töten, auf der Stelle."

"Easy!", stoppte John seine Mutter, "Er ist immer noch unter Gewahrsam. Derek passt auf, dass er keine Faxen macht. Niemand weiß, ob er uns nochmal von Nutzen sein kann."  
Sarah beruhigte sich ein wenig, massierte sich jedoch angespannt die Stirn.  
John zögerte und fuhr, wissend, dass sie gleich aus rasten wird, fort:  
"Sie bauen dort etwas zusammen, im Untergeschoss... Eine künstliche Intelligenz... mit Hilfe des... Türken."

"Was?!", schrie Sarah und sprang auf. Sie lief ohne Umwege zur Kommode und zog eine 9mm daraus hervor, die sie durch lud.

"Stopp Mom!"  
John versuchte sie davon abzuhalten und hielt sie fest.

"Wir müssen sie aufhalten, John!", schrie sie ihn an und versuchte sich gleichzeitig von ihm loszureißen.

Cameron kam auf sie zu:  
"Beruhige dich."

"Sie hat recht! hör zu, Mom! Es ist nicht die Zeit für unüberlegtes Handeln! Wir müssen Nachforschungen anstellen! Jetzt wissen wir wo wir suchen müssen!", erklärte er ihr.

"Genau, jetzt haben wir Skynet bei den Eiern!", erwiderte Cameron woraufhin Sarah sie verwirrt anstarrte.

"Ist es Skynet?", fragte sie zittrig.

"Es ist sicher, dies anzunehmen.", antwortete Cameron ihr.

"Ellison hat sich ausspielen lassen. Von wegen er würde nicht des Teufels Arbeit verrichten und so nen Quatsch.", fügte John hinzu, "Das Ding hat schon einen Mitarbeiter Umgebracht – halt dich fest: Dr. Boyd Sherman!"

"Wie Dumm ist er wirklich?", fragte sie in Rage.

"Nur noch ein kleines bisschen mehr und er ist tot", erklärte Cameron.

"Ich habe nichts mehr dagegen", gab Sarah unter Johns Entsetzen zu.

"Mom! Wir sind keine Mörder!... zumindest du nicht", stammelte John.

Sarah wandte sich ihm zu:  
"Nein, er ist der Mörder John! Sieh es ein! Er gefährdet da leben von 3 Milliarden Menschen wissentlich! Er ist ein Massenmörder!"

"Das untermauer ich.", bestätigte Cameron, "Du darfst mit ihm kein Mitleid haben, John. Er wusste um was es geht, was es war, hat uns angelogen und alle in Gefahr gebracht. Er hat den Ausgang unserer Mission gefährdet."

John starrte sie an - trotzdem wollte er nicht für einen Tot eines Menschen schuldig sein, nicht schon wieder...

"Sie hat recht! Wenn du ihn verschonst, bist du für den Tod von 3 Milliarden Menschen verantwortlich...", erklärte Sarah ihm und schmiss die Pistole zurück in die Schublade, "Okay, wir machen es auf die ruhige Tour. Aber wie wollen wir verheimlichen, dass wir Ellison haben um uns mehr Zeit zu schaffen."

"Ich habe Weaver bereits mit Ellisons Mobiltelefon angerufen und meine Stimme verstellt - sie hat nichts bemerkt...  
Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass ich, bzw. Ellison, gerade krank sei, somit nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen kann."

"Großartig!", gab Sarah zu.

"Das sollte uns ebenfalls genug Zeit schaffen, um die Derek Jesse Sache zu lösen, und gegebenenfalls Riley plötzliches Auftauchen zu klären.",  
erklärte John.

"Jesse ist sicherlich bereits verschwunden", mutmaßte Sarah.

"Wahrscheinlich. Sicherlich hat Derek sie mittlerweile gewarnt. Sie bedeutet eine große Gefahr, für John und mich.",  
entgegnete Cameron.

Sarah verdrehte bei der Aussage ihre Augen:  
"Das scheint das Wichtigste für dich zu sein, du und John..."

"Ja, es ist eine meiner Top-Prioritäten geworden", gab Cameron lächelnd zu, "Doch die Gefahr ist tief greifender, wie ich schon erwähnt hatte: Wenn sie es schafft mich zu zerstören, ich gehe davon aus, dass dies ihr Plan ist, verliert John ebenfalls einen mächtigen Beschützer in der Gegenwart und Zukunft. Außerdem bringt sie ihn in zusätzliche Gefahr. Und dass alles nur, um in der Zukunft mehr Macht auf ihn ausüben zu können."

"Das wiederum willst du nicht, oder?", fragte John seine Mutter.

Diese seufzte, schüttelte mit dem Kopf:  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Dennoch ist die Sache nicht einfach. Es ist ein sensibles Thema. Derek liebt sie. Wir können sie nicht einfach töten. Immerhin ist er dein Onkel. Du fändest es auch nicht gut, wenn er einen Mordkomplott gegen Cameron führen würde."

"Vielleicht tut er das", behauptete Cameron.

"Wir können uns nicht gegenseitig beschuldigen", erwiderte John kopfschüttelnd, "Ich werde mich hinlegen, darüber nachdenken und danach mit der Recherche über ZeiraCorp anfangen."

"Toll. Ich werde etwas tatsächlich Nützliches tun: Die Waffen vorbereiten.", entgegnete ihm Sarah.

Irgendetwas über "diese bestimmten Tage" murmelnd, verließ John den Raum und machte sich auf in sein Zimmer.

Sarah war nun alleine, mit dem Cyborg, der Maschine, die sie noch immer tief im Inneren von ganzem Herzen hasste, ihre Stärke, Widerstandskraft und Hilfe aber trotzdem brauchte.

"Ich weiß, dass John das heute ohne dich nicht erreicht hätte. Du hast großartiges geleistet", musste sie zugeben - es hörte sich fast wie ein Geständnis an.

"Irgendwann, wird er es auch ohne Hilfe schaffen. Bis dahin müssen wir Ihm lehren, was wir können."  
Ein stolzes Lächeln huschte über Camerons Gesicht.

"Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mit allem einverstanden bin,... oder mit dem, was du mit ihm treibst.", zickte Sarah nun aber zurück.

Cameron neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Ich dachte du hättest dieses Vorurteil überwunden?"

"Wie willst du das bitteschön wissen?", fragte sie zurück und kreuzte die Arme aufeinander.

"Ich habe meine Quellen... Chola und ich sind Freunde. Du hättest mit der Angelegenheit zu mir gehen können. Das hätte uns einen weiteren Mitwisser, Bonilla, erspart."

"Großartig. Jetzt kann ich nicht mal die letzten paar Tage bis dein neuer Pass ankommt in Frieden und Harmonie leben. Was machst du mit Chola überhaupt? Ich hab sie noch nie hier gesehen. Ist es das, was du Nachts treibst, wenn du morgens wiederkommst und Schnitte und Prellungen versteckst?"

"Oh nein, dass ist, wenn ich auf die Jagd nach Skynet Maschinen gehe. Mit Chola mache ich nur Mädchenkram: Über Jungs reden, in dem Fall John, Beauty-Sessions usw.; manchmal gehen wir zusammen auch aus", erklärte sie unter Sarahs staunendem Blick, "Wenn sie mal keine Zeit hat, und ich mit der Abarbeitung der blutigen Liste, die ihr mittlerweile vergessen habt, nicht mehr weiter komme, ich auch sonst keine feindlichen Maschinen aufspüren kann, gehe ich in die Stadtbibliothek um zu lesen oder mir Bücher auszuleihen. Erik, der zuständige Bibliothekar lässt mich als immer noch hinein."

"Wie bitte?", erwiderte Sarah baff, "ein voll funktionsfähiger, sozial fähiger Cyborg, der ein Roboter-Serienkiller ist, lebt unter meinem Dach, ohne dass ich davon etwas mitbekomme? Ich glaube ich brauche einen Drink."

"Nicht ganz. Ich habe Erik verstört, als ich ihm von der Liebe zwischen John und mir erzählt habe..."

"Nicht nur ihn", unterbrach Sarah sie.

"Natürlich habe ich erklärt, dass er nicht mein eigentlicher Bruder ist. Doch kurz darauf hab ich ihn auf seine Krankheit angesprochen und ob er sich deswegen umbringen wird; er sitzt im Rollstuhl... Er hat Krebs, weist du... er wird daran ebenso sterben wie du.", erklärte sie, worauf Sarah ihr böse Blicke zuwarf:  
"Kein Wunder dass du ihn verstört hast! Das kannst du den Leuten nicht einfach so sagen! Was meinst du wie sie sich dabei fühlen?! Was meinst du, wie ich mich dabei fühle?!"

"Es tut mir Leid. Nun ist es auch mir klar. Aber wenigstens hat er noch meinen letzten Rat angenommen und ist zum Arzt gegangen. Ich habe ihn genau gesagt, wo sich der Krebs befindet.", erklärte sie.

"Du kannst das herausfinden? Was ist dazu nötig?", fragte Sarah interessiert.

"Ein kompletter Biomarker-Scan. Ebenso muss ich die Person mehrere Wochen lang wiegen, um sicherzugehen. Ganz ausschließen, kann ich den Krebs nicht, da ich kein Blut, analysieren kann, somit keine Leukämie entdecken kann."

"Kannst du das bei mir machen?", fragte Sarah ernsthaft nach.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss dich dazu berühren... Das wäre gegen deine Prinzipien", erklärte sie.

"Ich lasse meinen Sohn eine von denen Lieben, die wir bekämpfen sollten. Ich kann nicht tiefer fallen, als ich schon bin.", widersprach Sarah ihr.

"Okay. Ich versuche mich zu beeilen. Um 100% Sicher zu gehen, muss ich deinen ganzen Körper abtasten. Eine kurze Berührung reicht nur für eine Schnelldiagnose..."  
Cameron tastete behutsam ihren Körper ab, beginnend mit der Stirn und ihrem Kopf und ging langsam hinab.

Sarah senkte ihren Blick, trotz der vielen beleidigenden Worte die ihr Sarah entgegen warf, kam Cameron ihrer Bitte nach. Bei jeder wohl, liebevoll platzierten Hand, schrie eine kleine Stimme in Sarahs Schädel wütend auf, während ihr Herz in Trauer leicht pickte um die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen, und ihr Bauch Schuldgefühle ausschüttete, da sie Cameron, oftmals wie Dreck behandelte.

Als Cameron mit ihrer Untersuchung fertig war, schüttelte diese den Kopf:  
"Ich konnte keinen Tumor finden..."

Erleichtert atmete Sarah aus.

"... du hast immer noch leichtes Fieber. Ebenso hast du an Gewicht verloren, was höchst wahrscheinlich auf die Krankheit zurückführt. Ich werde dein Gewicht im Auge behalten. Wenn sich nichts verbessert solltest du dein Blut untersuchen lassen. Aber ich denke, dass du Gesund bist."

Der Cyborg lächelte Sarah an, die nickte:  
"Danke."

Etwas erstaunt lief Cameron zur Treppe - ihr war nicht klar, dass Sarah dieses Wort kannte; noch nie hatte sie es benutzt.

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte Sarah.

"Ich sehe nach John.", antwortete sie.

"Du weist, dass ich weiß, warum du ihn sehen möchtest!", erwiderte sie sichtlich kühler.

"Ja, aber es gibt keinen Grund es laut auszusprechen, oder?", antwortete sie und setzte den Treppengang ohne ein weiteres Mal zurückzuschauen fort.

"Ja, aber falls ich davon etwas höre, kann ich für nichts garantieren!", warnte sie Sarah.

'Sehr wahrscheinlich' dachte sich Cameron, als sie grinsend vor Johns Türe halt machte, und ihre Jacke abstreifte.  
Das weiße Top, welches sie trug war wieder fast durchsichtig...

Sie klopfte an Johns Türe und trat ein...  
'Versuch Nr.: 2'

* * *

Notiz:  
So, hoffe es ist recht...  
Dem aufmerksamen Leser ist sicherlich nicht entgangen, dass ich den Tod von Boyd Sherman, der in eigentlich erst in "Strange things happen at the One Two Point" (wer kommt eigentlich auf so nen bescheuerten Namen für ne Episode? - kann kaum auf die Deutsche Übersetzung für den Lacher abwarten...) passiert, ein bisschen vorgezogen habe...  
Im nächsten Kapitel passiert Derek etwas Schreckliches!!! o_O  
Jesse gerät in eine unerwartete Situation...

Und noch vieles mehr;)...


	2. Chapter 2

Kurze Verschnaufpause nach dem anstrengenden Mexiko-Trip:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Die Tür öffnete, und John sah auf:

Sie sah John an, der auf dem Bett lag:  
"Bist du beschäftigt?"

"Nein",  
Cameron schloss hinter sich die Türe und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Johns Blick an ihrem durchsichtigen Oberteil kleben blieb,  
"Hast du dich Umgezogen?", fragte er.

Sie kam näher und registrierte, dass John noch unruhiger wurde  
"Es ist heiß draußen."

Sie legte sich neben ihm ins Bett.  
John rutschte etwas um ihr Platz zu machen. Sein Blick streifte über ihren Körper. Sein Herzschlag wurde durch die Nähe zu ihr schneller.  
Cameron scannte ihn kurz, und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Sie schmiegte sich näher an ihn.

"Du weißt, dass wir schon mal in der gleichen, fast identischen, Situation waren.", stellte John fest.

"Ja, aber der Ausgang war unbefriedigend... Ich werde es immer wieder versuchen, bis ich die gewünschte Reaktion von dir bekomme."  
Sie lächelte ihn an.

John hob die Augenbrauen:  
"Und die wäre?"

"Lass dir etwas einfallen", sagte sie zurück.

John legte seinen linken Arm um sie, drückte sie näher an sich und streichelte ihre Schulter:  
"Besser", fragte er mit einem Grinsen.

"Viel besser... das ist... nett... schön."

Zufrieden legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte seinen leicht erhöhten Herzschlag.

"Cameron? Hoffst du, dass Sarah uns wieder gemeinsam im Bett erwischt und gänzlich für den Rest ihres Lebens verstört sein wird?", fragte er sie.

"Nein", antwortete sie, in dem Moment, als laute Musik von dem Erdgeschoss drang.

"Warum dreht sie die Musik so laut auf?"  
Verwirrt schaute er sie an.

"Sie hat Angst, dass sie unerwünschte Geräusche hören könnte", kicherte sie.

"Was?", seine Augen schossen hin und her, als er versuchte die Bedeutung zu erfassen, "Was für unerwünschte Geräusche?"

"Weist du", sie fuhr mit ihrer linken Hand über seine Brust, sodass sich sein Puls stark erhöhte, "Ich kann dir zeigen, welche Geräusche sie meint..."

John spürte, wie ihre Lippen seine Wange berührten und ihre Küsse langsam zu ihrem Mund gingen.

"Halt Cameron!", stoppte er sie, "Das kann ich nicht glauben! Sie würde das nicht zulassen!"

"Doch, ich bekomme sogar bald einen neuen Pass, sodass ich nie mehr als deine Schwester posieren muss. Somit können wir unsere Liebe frei ausleben."  
Sie strahlte ihn an.

"Wirklich?", John überlegte kurz, "Das ist großartig, wirklich. Ich freue mich..."

Es verging ein stiller Augenblick.  
"Aber?", fragte Cameron.

"Nun ja", beschämt blickte John zu Boden, "Ich kann jetzt nicht, Cameron. Nicht wenn ich weiß, dass Mom weiß, was wir machen... Das ist irgendwie komisch..."

"Aber John!", protestierte sie, "Das letzte, einzige, erste Mal liegt schon über 48 Stunden entfernt! Findest du mich schon nicht mehr attraktiv?!"

"Wie?! Was?!", John starrte sie verblüfft an.

"Nun. Männer verlieren oftmals, leider, nach einiger Zeit das Interesse an ihren Partner.", erklärte Cameron, "Laut meiner Frauenlektüre, ist ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie keine Lust auf Sex mehr haben."

"Großartig, noch mehr Frauenlektüre!", zischte John wütend, "Vergiss den Müll. Du bist so schön wie vor zwei Tagen, und wirst es auch noch in 50 Jahren so sein. Somit wirst du für mich immer so sehr attraktiv sein."  
Er lächelte sie an, "Ein Punkt für Cyborgs."

"Dann zeig es doch...", bat sie ihn.

* * *

**Interlude I**

* * *

Behutsam, liebevoll, streichelte John Camerons Haarsträhne hinab, hinunter zur Wange und küsste sie auf den Mund.  
Ihre Lippen waren wie immer sehr zart und leicht angefeuchtet. Er knabberte leicht an ihrer Unterlippe, bevor er sie ein weiteres mal küsste, und sich ihre Zungen berührten.

John spürte, wie die Hitze in ihm aufstieg und seine Gedanken vernebelte. Sein Körper schrie förmlich nach mehr Zärtlichkeiten von Cameron, die er auch bekam, sodass in ihm lauter Glückshormone ausgeschüttet wurden.

Langsam aber stetig zog sie ihn auf sich.  
Sie bedeckten die Körper des jeweils anderen mit Küssen, während sie sich langsam auszogen.  
Als er ihren BH geöffnet hatte, umschloss er ihre wunderschönen Brüste, küsste sie und fuhr mit seiner Zunge ihren schmalen, dünnen Körper abwärts - immer wieder kurz innehaltend, um sie hier und da zu küssen.  
Er erreichte ihren Slip und zog ihn sachte ab. Danach streifte er seine Boxershorts ab und wurde sogleich wieder von Cameron an ihren Körper gepresst...

Er spürte wie eine ihre Hände nach unten fuhr, und ihm half, in sie einzudringen.  
Danach glitten ihre Hände zu seinem Po, und gaben ihm den Rhythmus vor, der ihr am meisten Lust verschaffte.  
Schon bald, sah John das vertraute blaue Funkeln in ihren schönen haselnussbraunen Augen, als sie ihren Kopf leicht streckte und sich vor Lust leicht auf die Unterlippe bis, während er tiefer in sie eindrang und immer lauter stöhnen musste.

Sie nahm seine Hände und glitt mit ihnen zu ihren Brüsten. John massierte sie, streichelte sie - glitt mit seinen Fingern über ihre steifen Nippel, während sie seinen Rücken vor lauter Lust leicht kratzte, gerade so stark, dass es ihn wahnsinnig erregte, sich aber keine Wunden bildeten.  
Er spürte den unerträglichen Druck, der losgelassen werden wollte.

Beide küssten sich, stoppten das Feuerwerk in ihren Mündern nur, wenn John Luft holen musste.  
Sein Herz raste, er spürte wie sich überall an seinem Körper kleine Schweißtropfen bildeten, als Cameron ihn sehr stark an sich presste, ihn umklammerte und ihn mit hellblau strahlenden Augen anschaute...  
Auch er verlor zugleich die Kontrolle und schrie stöhnend laut auf, als er mit Cameron zusammen den Höhepunkt erreichte und der Druck sich entleerte.

Stöhnend verlangsamten sich seine Bewegungen immer mehr. Sein Körper sackte auf Camerons zusammen und wurde noch immer von ihr festgehalten. Liebevoll streichelte sie sein Haar und seinen Rücken, als er wieder langsam zu Luft kam, während die strahlenden Augen langsam erlöschen, bis kein blaues Funkeln mehr zu sehen war...

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Zur selben Zeit hatte Sarah die Musik so laut gestellt, dass sie beinahe, das schrille Klingeln an der Tür überhörte. Hastig lief sie dahin, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
Jede Ablenkung war willkommen, auch wenn sie sich dafür mit einem ihrer Nachbarn wegen der zu lauten Musik streiten musste - sie war eh in der Stimmung für Streit und gerade war keiner, auch nicht Derek, anwesend, an dem sie ihre Wut hätte auslassen können.

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es Kacy, ihre Vermieterin war. Sie hatte mittlerweile ihr Kind bekommen und die Pfunde waren gewaltig gefallen - Sarah bewunderte sie.

"Hey, feiert ihr hier etwa eine Party? Warum sind wir nicht eingeladen?", fragte sie.

"Nein", lächelnd schüttelte Sarah den Kopf, "ich brauch bloß sein bisschen Ablenkung."

"Wo sind John und Cameron? Geht es ihnen gut?"  
Kazy versuchte an Sarah vorbei ins Innere des Hauses zu schielen...

"John geht es gut, er und Cameron, sie... nun sie... unternehmen gerade etwas zusammen."  
Gequält versuchte Sarah zu lächeln.

"Oh, das ist schön. Ich habe mich nie mit meinem Bruder verstanden... er war immer ein totaler Arsch zu mir", erzählte Kacy, während Sarah versuchte zu lächeln und anstalten machte, das Gespräch zu beenden.

"Was machen sie denn zusammen?", fragte Kacy neugierig.  
Kaum hatte sie den Satz zu Ende gesagt, war das letzte Lied auf der CD fertig. Die Musik stoppte und Johns stöhnende Schreie, sowie das quietschende Bett waren im ganzen Haus zu hören.

Kacy Kiefer fiel nach unten. Überrascht und entsetzt blickte sie Sarah an, der das Gesicht einschlief...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen verflog Sarahs Vorwand, John deswegen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, als sie feststellen musste, dass Cameron, anstelle von ihr selber, das Frühstück gerichtet hatte, und mit einigen Pfanne am Herd stand.  
'Toll, jetzt ersetzt sie mich sogar als Mutter!'  
Zwar war es durchaus toll, Arbeit abgenommen zu bekommen, dennoch war nicht zu übersehen, dass Cameron alles viel besser als sie selbst machte... sie als Mutter somit überflüssig wurde.  
Bei ihr war nichts verbrannt, und es roch das erste mal seit dem Einzug köstlich aus der Küche.

Cameron, nahm eine der Pfannen und lief zu John, welcher schon begierig auf den Inhalt starrte.  
Sie schob den Pancake mit einem Pfannenwender auf seinen Teller und lief zum Herd, um einen weiteren zu machen.  
John nahm einen Bissen, seine Mundwinkel hoben sich:  
"Wow, Cam. Das sind die besten Pancakes von den ich je gegessen habe. Keine anderen sind so gut, wie deine..."

Sarahs Gesicht schlief nochmal ein und sie musste hart schlucken:  
"Was für ein Rezept benutzt du", fragte sie Camreon.

John schaute hastig zu seiner Mutter auf und starrte danach wieder stur auf seinen Teller:  
'Anscheinend hat er mich wirklich nicht gesehen...', mutmaßte Sarah.

Cameron wirkte über ihre Präsenz nicht überrascht. Vorsichtig lief sie mit der zweiten Pfanne zu John:  
"Ich benütze dein Rezept und füge noch einen Teelöffel Vanille hinzu."

"Das schmeckt so gut, dass sie sogar einen eigenen Namen verdient haben, wie wäre es mit Camcakes?",  
fragte er mit vollem Mund.

Cameron lächelte ihn an und schob zwei Streifen gebratenen Speck sowie ein Spiegelei auf seinen Teller.

"Das Nenne ich ein Frühstück! So muss das aussehen", sagte John fröhlich aß weiter, "ich glaube ich sollte dich noch mehr lieben... wenn man diese Vorteile bedenkt", sprach er mit vollem Mund weiter, sodass Camerons Lächeln noch größer wurde und Sarah kopfschüttelnd die Augen verdrehte.

"Ich habe kein Rezept", sagte Sarah weiter zu Cameron.

"Doch, das Rezept auf der Box", korrigierte sie Cameron unter ihrem Kopfschütteln.  
"Willst du auch welche?", fragte sie höflich, "Es ist genug für alle da."

Sarah nickte, sie hatte wegen der Krankheit, lange zeit nichts mehr festes zu sich genommen, sodass der Hunger jeden ihrer Vorbehalte überdeckte. Also setzte sie sich an den schon gedeckten Tisch.

Leider musste sie feststellen, dass Camerons Pancakes um Welten besser schmeckten, als ihre, die zudem meist noch verbrannt waren.

Überraschender weise öffnete sich die Haustüre und auch Derek kam an den Tisch.  
"Großartig, wer ist am Kochen?", er setzte sich an einen nicht gedeckten Platz.

"Du willst auch etwas?", fragte Sarah und schob ihren kaum angerührten Teller zu Derek.  
Ihr war der Appetit vergangen:  
Cameron ersetzte sie... bald würde sie für alles in Johns Leben zuständig sein.  
Und wo blieb dann noch Platz für seine Mutter?  
Sarah wünschte sich ihre eigenen, verbrannten Pancakes.

Derek beschnupperte wie ein Kaninchen den Teller:  
"Das ist nicht von dir!", stellte er fest, "da ist ja gar nichts verbrannt..."

"Nein, Cameron hat es zubereitet", entgegnete ihm John kühl.  
"Ach ja, Cam? Ist noch etwas übrig", wandte er sich an Cameron und lächelte sie an.

Diese nahm seinen Teller und lief damit zum Herd:  
"Du weißt aber, dass du das abarbeiten musst."

"Kein Problem damit", erklärte John, der den Wink verstanden hatte.

Derek und Sarahs Blicke kreuzten sich. Beide Gesichter waren entsetzt und angewidert...

Cameron kam mit einem voll beladenen Teller zurück und setzte ihn vor John ab, bevor sie sich selber setzte, und näher an John ran rückte.

Alle am Tisch hörten, wie Dereks Magen beim Anblick knurrte.  
"Ist es essbar?", fragte er.

"Wir leben noch, wenn du das meinst", erwiderte John mit kühlem Blick.

Derek nahm einen kleinen Happen mit der Gabel auf...  
'Besser, ich nehme nur einen kleinen Bissen, falls sie es doch vergiftet hat...'  
Doch kaum berührte das Essen seine Geschmacksnerven verflogen alle Bedenken und hastig aß er den Teller leer.  
Seit Judgment-Day hatte er nichts vergleichbar Gutes mehr gegessen...

Als er mit dem Teller fertig war forderte er lauthals:  
"Ich will mehr davon!"

"Es ist nichts mehr davon übrig", verneinte Cameron ruhig.

"Dann koch doch mehr! Es wird doch nicht so schwierig mir ein weiteres Spiegelei zu machen, oder?!", entgegnete er aufgebracht.

Cameron wurde von John, der seinen Teller ebenfalls beendet hatte, aufgehalten, aufzustehen:  
"Nein! Nicht wenn er so mit dir redet."

"Er hat gefragt, er bekommt was er will", antwortete sie ihm und riss sich los.

John starrte wütend seinen Onkel an, der frohlockte:  
"Ja, ich bekomme was ich will!"

Kaum hatte er den Satz zu ende gesprochen, als etwas auf seinem Kopf zerbrach und etwas Glitschiges hinunter lief.  
Sarah und John starrten auf sein Haar. Langsam drehte er sich um und erblickte Cameron.

"Du hast bekommen, was du wolltest. Du solltest glücklich darüber sein", sagte sie ihm, während er versuchte, das Eigelb aus seinen Haaren zu bekommen und sie dabei in stiller Rage wütend anstarrte - nur die Tatsache, dass er in einem Kampf von Hand zu Hand keine Chance hatte hielt ihn zurück.

Sarah erkannte die Gefahr und blickte zu John, der sich abmühte, nicht laut los zu lachen.  
"Besser du und Tin Mis gehen nach oben."

"Natürlich Mom", gluckste er, nahm Cameron bei der Hand und zog sie ins obere Stockwerk, wo er in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

"Du musst aufpassen", sagte Sarah zu Derek, "sie entwickelt einen eigenartigen Humor..."

"Na toll!", entgegnete Derek wütend zurück und betastete vorsichtig die Sauerrei, "Und du bist zufrieden damit?!"

"Das ist das kleinste meiner Probleme mit ihr", erwiderte Sarah.

"Ja, und jetzt kommen wir langsam auf den Punkt: sie und John!", zischte er.

"Ich weiß. Sie bekommt einen neuen Ausweis - anderer Nachname.", erklärte sie.

Dereks Laune besserte sich etwas, dennoch nahm sein Gesicht etwas Unschönes an...  
Es wirkte düsterer, bedrohlicher  
"Großartig. Ich weiß woran du denkst... Ein guter Plan. Jetzt könne wir sie gefahrlos entfernen, ohne dass die Spur zu uns zurückfällt."

"Tue ich dass?", fragte Sarah laut sich selber...  
'Vielleicht habe ich meine Träume falsch gedeutet. Wenn Cameron entfernt wird, John nicht mich damit in Verbindung bringt, wird er weinend wieder in meine Arme zurückkehren und ich kann ihn trösten...'  
Sarahs Mundwinkel hoben sich bei dem Gedanken...  
'Dann bin ich wieder die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben...'

"Ich habe schon einige Möglichkeiten durchgespielt. Der Beste Platz, um sie zu entsorgen, ist der Schrottplatz. Wir müssen sie einfach in eine Presse stecken", sprach Derek leise weiter.

Sarah stellte sich in ihrer Erinnerung vor, dass sie damals nicht von dem T800 sondern von Cameron gejagt wurde.  
Wie es mit ihr zum großen Schowdown in der Fabrik kam. Wie sie Cameron anstelle des T800 in der Metallpresse zerquetschte.

Derek sah, wie Sarahs Blick verträumt abschweifte, sich dabei ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht bildete.  
Er wusste, dass er nun auf dem richtigen Weg war und nicht locker lassen durfte:  
"Wir müssen uns nicht mal um die Entsorgung kümmern - John wird nichts mitbekommen. Sie kommt in die Presse und als Klotz hinaus."

"John wird nicht mehr ihre aufreizenden Kurven lieben?", fragte Sarah mit einem grausamen Lächeln.

"Nein.", zwinkerte Derek ihr zu, "Und rate, was dann passiert... Sie wird eingeschmolzen, wie alles Metall. Alle Probleme gelöst... keine Spuren die zu uns zurückführen.", erklärte er weiter.

"Gibt es auf diesen Schrottplätzen nicht auch diese riesigen Magnete", fragte Sarah weiter lächelnd.

"Ja, und ich weiß, dass es perfekt ist; besonders das Bild, wenn sie sich nicht mehr wehren kann", frohlockte er.  
"Davor müssen wir aber ihre Tarnung beschädigen. Nur ihr Metall ist magnetisch, die Haut darum isoliert es aber und muss ab!", erklärte er.

"Das sollte kein allzu großes Problem darstellen, oder?"

"Nein", antwortete Derek.

"Ich muss darüber nachdenken", gestand Sarah.

Derek verließ das Haus, mit dem guten Gefühl, dass Sarah dem Plan zustimmen würde...  
Mit der zusätzlichen Hilfe von Jesse musste es ein leichtes sein, Cameron zu überwältigen.

* * *

John folgte Cameron in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

"Mom hat mir erzählt du wärst ein Roboter-Serienkiller, was bei der Tatsache, dass du selber ein Roboter bist, ziemlich amüsant ist. Wie viel Skynet-Maschinen konntest du aufspüren und zerstören?"

"23, die Maschinen die ich in der Zukunft zerstört habe nicht mit gerechnet", antwortete sie monoton.

"23?!", staunte John, "Das ist eine ganz schön große Anzahl. Bist du nicht stolz darauf?"

Sie blickte ihn an:  
"Sollte ich."

John lachte kurz:  
"Ja, ich denke schon."  
"Ich bin es zumindest", entgegnete er, woraufhin sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte.

"War es nicht schwierig für dich? Normalerweise scheint es nicht leicht für dich sein, gegen die brutale Kraft der Kraft der T888 anzukommen."

"Ich bin dafür intelligenter. Ich kann sie mit meinem Kopf töten", erwiderte sie ihm.

"No Power in the 'verse can stop you...", entgegnete John.

"Du kennst FireFly?", fragte sie zurück.

"Ja, aber nur beim Namen - ich habe auch so genug Science Fiction in meinem Leben, wenn man die ganzen Killerroboter aus der Zukunft bedenkt."

"Vergiss nicht den ganz Speziellen, mich, den du liebst..."

"Ja, der geht mir nie aus dem Kopf...", gluckste er.

"Du hast hoffentlich alle Maschinen verbrannt, oder?", fragte er weiter.

Sich schämend wich sie seinem Blick kurz aus.

"Sag mir nicht, dass du die Maschinen ausschlachtest und die Teile hortest!"  
Angst überkam ihn...  
"Oh Gott, wenn Mom das herausfindet... Wir müssen sofort alles verbrennen! Wie kannst du das bloß machen."

"Ich brauche Teile für Reparaturen", entgegnete sie ihm traurig, "Du willst doch, dass ich immer 100% Einsatzbereit bin, oder nicht? Du willst doch nicht, dass ich langsam aber stetig immer weiter kaputt gehe, oder?"

John zuckte merklich zusammen, als er eine Träne sah, die aus Camerons Auge floss.  
Mit Schuldgefühlen nahm er sie hastig in seine Arme um sie zu trösten:  
"Es tut mir Leid Cameron, natürlich will ich das nicht... Ich will, dass du 100% für mich da bist."  
"Sag mir einfach, dass es nur einige Teile sind, damit kann meine Mom sicher leben."

Cameron lies von ihm ab und verzog das Gesicht.

"Was?", fragte John aufgebracht.

"Nun, du kannst dich doch an den Terminator erinnern der auf Boyd Sherman angesetzt war,... zu seinem Schutz wie wir jetzt wissen."

"Ja, es war der einzige Weibliche, den ich außer dir je gesehen habe", antwortete er.

"Eben. Weißt du wie selten das ist? Ich konnte nicht anders und habe das Endo komplett behalten. Die Teile dieses T888er Modells sind kompatibler zu meinen, als die Teile der männlichen Triple Eights."

John stockte der Atem, er musste schwer schlucken:  
"Wenn Mom das erfährt..."

"Ich weiß; es wird unser Geheimnis bleiben", sagte sie und John erinnerte sich an seinen zweiten Schultag in New Mexico, als Mr. Fuergison krank war...

"Sag einfach Sarah nichts davon", erklärte sie, "Ich habe das Endo, zusammen mit den anderen brauchbaren T888-Teilen in der Garage verstaut. Sie wird es nicht finden..."

"Ist das alles? Keine anderen schmutzigen Geheimnisse, die irgendwelche Terminator beinhalten?", fragte er unsicher.

"Da gibt es noch einige, die mich und dich betreffen", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

"Wechsel nicht das Thema! Du weißt was ich meine! Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort", bat er.

"Nun ja...", antwortete sie, während John sich dabei mit den Händen zur Stirn fasste, "... alle Chips verbrennen mittlerweile, falls man den CPU-Port öffnet. Ich konnte nur noch einen weiteren finden, bei dem das nicht so ist."  
"Die Maschine war auf den Gouverneur von Kalifornien angesetzt - in der Zukunft, aus der ich komme, war er tot."  
"Ich habe seinen Körper instand gesetzt und im Garten vergraben. Seinen Chip habe ich zur Neuprogrammierung aufbewahrt - es ist eine Schande, dass Sarah Vicks Chip, ebenso wie Cromaties Chip, zerstört hat. Ich musste somit das Übungsprojekt vor ihr in Sicherheit bringen. Ich lass dich doch nicht an meine sensible Programmierung - du könntest etwas zerstören... wahrscheinlich würde jeder Versuch mich neu zu programmieren mittlerweile eh scheitern - dafür habe ich mich zu weit entwickelt..."

"Übungsobjekt? Du meinst, ich soll ihn umprogrammieren?", fragte John.

"Ja. Das musst du noch lernen... Ich kann dir helfen."

"Sarah wird das nicht gutheißen...", widersprach John.

"Du kannst es ihr aber Schmackhaft machen. Dieses Modell hat ebenfalls viele Muskeln. Oder wir können, jetzt da wir ihn haben, Cromaties Körper benutzen. Sie scheint sich in ihn verknallt zu haben", kicherte sie und ging zur Kommode um die Wäsche durch zu wühlen, die Derek und Sarah - da war er sich sicher - nie anfassen würden, ihre Unterwäsche.  
Sie fand den Chip und legte ihn in Johns Hand, umschloss ihn mit seinen Fingern...

John, der wegen ihrem letzten Satz immer noch die Stirn runzelte, blickte auf, in ihr Gesicht:  
"Okay, es wird aber etwas dauern, bis ich die Hardware dazu habe..."

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Ich hab mich bereits um alles gekümmert. Bald hast du einen weiteren mächtigen Verbündeten. Er wird nützlich sein, wenn wir ZeiraCorp angreifen..."

* * *

**Interlude II**

* * *

Derek lag auf dem Rücken, in Jesses Bett.  
Sie kroch gerade über ihn - und er konnte es kaum erwarten.

Davor war er noch in der Nacktbar gewesen - hatte sich Appetit auf mehr geholt und seinen Komplott den der mit Sarah schließen würde, so sicher war er sich, gefeiert - mit jeder Menge Alkohol.  
Schließlich hatte ihn der Besitzer, wie schon oft, beim Ladenschluss von der Theke gezerrt und raus geschmissen, sodass er in freudiger Erwartung zu Jesse getorkelt war, um ein wenig Liebe und Zuneigung zu erfahren...

Jesse starrte ihn jetzt begierig an und riss ihm das Hemd auf.  
"Oh, Jesse! Du Luder!"

"Dir gefällt es doch, Derek!", erwiderte sie verspielt und strich seine Brust entlang.

Derek lächelte sie an, wollte sich aufsetzen, um ihren Oberkörper zu entkleiden. Sie schmiss ihn aber wieder hart zurück auf die Matratze und tat es selber.

Grinsend sah er zu, wie sie den Gürtel seiner Hose abzog, ihre Jeans abstreifte und mit beiden Händen in seine Hose fuhr:  
"Das Gefällt dir, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, während er grinsend nickte, "Und du weißt, was ich noch so für Tricks auf Lager habe..."

Sie zog seine Boxershorts samt Hose hinunter, kniete sich über ihn und führte ihn in sich ein.  
Ihre Hände platzierten Seine auf ihren Brüsten und sie begann sich immer schneller rhythmisch zu bewegen.  
"Oh ja, schneller!", stöhnte Derek, "Härter!", stöhnte er lauter, während sich Jesses Bewegungen im Unterleib stetig beschleunigten.

"Oh Ja", stöhnte Derek weiter, als etwas kaltes seine Brust hinab fuhr und ihn aufs Äußerste erregte.  
Er öffnete die Augen, welche er aus Lust kurzzeitig geschlossen hatte.  
Blitzschnell beugte sich Jesse über seinen Körper, presste sich an ihn.  
Ihre Bewegungen drangen tiefer und Derek spürte, dass sein Höhepunkt nah war.  
"Ja, ja, ja", schrie er unter seinem Stöhnen laut aus.

Er blickte in Jesses Augen, die plötzlich anfingen grell Rot zu strahlen...  
Sein Herz geriet in Panik, schlug nochmal doppelt so schnell wie davor.  
Er fühlte wie sie sein Haar mit der Endohand streichelte, wie sie ihm die Wange damit entlang fuhr, und sie es ihn trotz allem erregte.  
"Weiter!", stöhnte er ohne Widerstand.  
Die Hand glitt immer weiter Abwärts und Derek schrie laut aus als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, und Jesse, durch deren Körper immer mehr Metall hindurch schimmerte, fester an sich drückte...

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Jesse lehnte sich etwas vor küsste Derek auf die Wange, dann auf den Nacken, als ihre linke Hand langsam unter sein Hemd glitt, um es auszuziehen, während ihre rechte Hand sein Haar streichelte.

Derek war angetrunken auf ihrer Türschwelle aufgetaucht - und es war klar was er wollte. Sie wollte es ebenfalls, hatte die Abstinenz der letzten Tage kaum überstanden.  
So nahm sie seine Alkoholfahne, wie so oft, hin.

Derek stöhnte leise - er war bereit; die große Beule in der Hose machte dies unmittelbar klar.  
Sie griff zu seinem Gürtel, als Derek zuckte, laut aufstöhnte und sein Körper und vor allem seine Beule danach erschlafften.

Wütend schüttelte sie Derek...  
Dieser kam zu sich und blickte von ihr, runter zu seiner Hose...

"Sag mir nicht, dass das gerade passiert ist, was ich denke.", konfrontierte sie ihn enttäuscht und erzürnt.

Derek wich ihrem Blick aus:  
"Das kann jedem einmal passieren."  
Sich schämend fasste er sich an die Stirn - der Alkohol hatte wirklich seine Sinne und Gedanken benebelt.  
"Oh Gott...",  
Er blickte auf, zu Jesse, seine Gedanken ordneten sich wieder, ebenso wie sein Gedächtnis. Die Erinnerung an den gerade erlebten Traum kam zurück.  
Er musste schlucken und versuchte sich aufzusetzen und erbrach somit auf Jesses Oberteil...

"Bah! Derek!", schrie sie ihn an; doch er viel, nachdem er sich entleert hatte, zurück in den Schlaf.

Angewidert schaute Jesse an sich hinab und auf Derek, der jetzt in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen lag...

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich den Wiedergutmachungssex mit Derek anders vorgestellt hatte.

* * *

"Du solltest eine Pause einlegen. Du starrst jetzt schon über fünf Stunden ununterbrochen auf den Bildschirm... das ist nicht gesund", hörte sie Cameron zu John sagen, "Du bist schon total angespannt."

Sarah hatte den Türspalt unbemerkt ein kleines bisschen geöffnet - keiner der beiden hatte etwas bemerkt.  
Die Zwei hatte sie den ganzen Abend lang nicht gesehen und war jetzt einerseits erleichtert, dass sie nicht das machten, was sie vermutet hatte, andererseits auch bedrückt darum, denn das hieß, dass John wirklich Cameron liebte, an ihr hing, und es zwischen den beiden nichts rein sexuelles war, was sie einerseits sogar hätte verstehen können:

Cameron war ohne Frage wunderschön, und John, bloß ein kleiner Junge in der Pubertät, bei dem die Hormone durch gingen, wie Sarah glaubte: 'Mein Junge!'  
Doch die Szenerie vor ihr, sagte eindeutig aus, dass John Cameron wirklich als seine Freundin sah und die beiden sich wirklich liebten und achteten...

"Nur noch eine halbe Stunde... Ich habe es gleich geschafft, wirklich", widersprach John ihr.

"Du bist zu unkonzentriert, lass uns morgen weitermachen", entgegnete sie und stand auf.  
Sie lief hinter ihm und berührte mit ihren Händen seine Schultern.

In Sarahs Herz stach ein kleiner Schmerz: 'Sie, es, fasst meinen Jungen an!'

Cameron begann John zu massieren, dieser lies von der Tastatur ab und seufzte:  
"Oh, tut das gut."  
Ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und als Cameron sah, dass es ihm wirklich gefiel lächelte sie auch...  
"Wo hast du das gelernt?"

"Ich habe alle empfohlenen Medizinbücher gelesen, die ich finden konnte - du weißt, ich schlafe nicht.", antwortete sie ihm, "deshalb habe ich gedacht, dass ich die Freizeit Nachts nutzen sollte, damit ich so viel wie möglich über Therapien, Soforthilfe und operative Maßnahmen herausfinde; somit kann ich dich, falls du verletzt werden solltest verarzten..."

Sarah musste schlucken, sie hob die Hand vor den Mund:  
Nein - sie hatte kein Recht Cameron zu verurteilen. Sie opferte sich förmlich auf für John...

Ein stiller Moment breitete sich danach aus. John schien nachzudenken:  
"Aber was ist, wenn du verletzt wirst?", fragte er traurig.  
"Was sollte dann sein? Ich bin fähig zur Selbstreparatur.", erklärte sie.  
"Ja aber", stotterte John traurig, "wenn du so sehr verletzt bist, dass du es nicht mehr bist."

Sarah sah, wie Cameron nach unten blickte und musste ein weiteres mal tief schlucken, als sie eine Träne aus ihrem Auge kullern sah und sie stoppte John zu massieren:  
"Dann musst du mich zurücklassen, und/oder zerstören..."

John drehte seinen Kopf um. Mit wässrigen Augen schaute er an und schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Nein, das kann ich nicht!", entgegnete er, "Ich liebe dich, das kann ich nicht..."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, John. Aber was wird dir anderes übrig bleiben?"

Selbst Sarahs Augen waren wässrig in diesem Moment. Sie stellte sich John vor - er würde weinend zusammenbrechen, in seinem Elend wahrscheinlich versuchen, seinem Leben selber ein Ende zu bereiten.  
Zitternd richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf die beiden...

"Ich will wissen, wie du funktionierst... wie ich dich reparieren kann... falls ich muss", bat John.

"Nein", entgegnete Cameron.  
"Wie? Aber?", fragte John.  
"Ich werde dir mein Endo nicht zeigen...", sagte sie traurig.  
John schluckte:  
"Du hast Angst davor, dass ich es sehe?... Dass ich dich danach nicht mehr liebe?"  
Sie blickte ihn traurig an:  
"Niemand kann dass was unter meiner Haut lieben..."  
"Ich weiß was du bist, ich habe mich damit abgefunden, vielleicht solltest du es auch", entgegnete John ihr, "Du weißt, dass ich dich, als Person liebe... Es bist du, der sich nicht damit abfinden kann, was du bist!"  
"Vielleicht", entgegnete sie, "Es ist schwer für mich... einerseits erwartet man von mir, dass ich mich menschlich verhalten soll, wenn ich es aber tue, und zu gut tue, wird mir vorenthalten, dass es nicht echt ist, dass ich Lüge, Täusche..."  
"Sprichst du über deine Emotionen? Ich bin mir, aus erster Hand...", er zwinkerte ihr zu, "...sicher, dass sie echt sind. Und das ist alles, was zählt."  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, dennoch wirkte sie noch immer bedrückt.  
"Also, bringst du mir bei, wie man dich instand setzen kann?", fragte er, "Bitte?"  
"Vielleicht", entgegnete sie - ihr schien die Idee noch immer nicht zu gefallen dachte Sarah, obwohl, so musste Sarah zugeben, es eine sehr schöne Geste von John war:  
'Geben und Nehmen', dachte Sarah und musste dabei erneut schlucken, 'Es ist eine richtige Beziehung...'

"Weist du Cam...", John lächelte sie an, "Du solltest keine Angst haben, dass ich dein Chrom sehe... Männer finden Chrom sexy... schau dir doch bloß teure Autofelgen an: allesamt verchromt... Und du weißt ja, Männer lieben Autos", gluckste er. Froh nahm er wahr, dass Cameron ebenfalls wieder lächelte:  
"Ist das ein weiterer Punkt für Cyborgs", fragte sie.  
"Du kannst ihn mit auf die Liste setzen, ja" gluckste er weiter.

"Okay, John. Ich werde dir alles zeigen. Du darfst aber nicht erschrecken", sagte sie zu ihm bedrückt.  
"Danke Cam. Das werde ich nicht, versprochen. Du tust soviel für mich. Das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann."  
Hastig berührte Cameron Johns Nacken mit ihren Fingerspitzen, sodass Sarah fast vor Schreck kampfbereit rein geplatzt wäre.

"Hey, Scannst du mich etwa?", fragte John halb verblüfft und halb belustigt.  
Sie nahm ihre Finger weg:  
"Du sagst die Wahrheit..."  
"Sag mir was, was ich nicht selber weiß.", fragte er.  
"Nun, du wirst für heute Schluss machen."  
Sie grinste und drehte den Drehstuhl, damit sie John, der die Augenbrauen hob, direkt gegenüber war.  
"Aha", sagte er zu ihr, "Ich denke, das werde ich nicht."  
"Willst du wetten?", fragte sie ihn.  
"Um was denn?", fragte er belustigt zurück, "Du wirst doch keine Gewalt anwenden, oder?"  
Cameron schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Ich will dir nicht weh tun..."  
"Dann wirst du verlieren, ganz sicher", entgegnete er lächelnd.  
"Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht verlieren", erklärte sie, "Einen freien Wunsch?"  
"Einen Wunsch?", fragte John, "Das kann alles sein..."  
"Das macht es ja gerade so spannend.", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.  
"Okay", sagte John, "Viel Glück."  
Er wollte sich im Sessel wieder umdrehen, doch Cameron hielt den Sessel fest und kam näher, ganz nah.  
John stockte der Atem, wie immer, wenn sie so nah war und diese Präsenz ausstrahlte.  
Elegant kreuzte sie seine Beine, hockte sich ihm zugewandt auf seinen Schoß und rückte danach ein bisschen näher an Johns Oberkörper heran. Sachte strich sie mit ihrer linken Hand seine Brust hinab, während die rechte seine linke Wange streichelte - sein Puls verdoppelte sich fast...  
"Das ist nicht fair", stammelte John vor Erregung, "Ich werde die Wette verlieren."  
"Hab ich dir ja gesagt", antwortete sie ihm und begann ihn vom Nacken aufwärts zum Mund hin zu küssen, während seine Hände durch ihr Haar, welches er so toll fand fuhr, den Rücken hinab zu dem süßen Apfelpoo, den sie besaß...

Sarah schreckte auf. Mit einem knarzen schloss sie die Türe:  
'Was tut diese Maschine nur meinem armen, kleinen Jungen an?!'

Im inneren des Zimmers hatte Cameron gerade zärtlich an Johns Unterlippe geknabbert. Sie blickte zur Türe und wechselte kurz in den Wärmebildmodus - hinter der Türe sah sie so Sarah.  
'Sie hat uns also belauscht', stellte sie, sich selbst ärgernd, fest.  
Schnell überprüfte sie ihre Einstellungen, und fand heraus, dass sie einige ihrer Überwachungssubroutinen ausgestellt hatte, um sich besser auf John konzentrieren zu können - sie waren schon den ganzen Tag aus. Sie korrigierte die Einstellung und schaute in Johns Gesicht:  
Auch er hatte sich erschreckt - wahrscheinlich, und zu recht, dachte er, es wäre seine Mutter.  
Sie lächelte ihn an:  
"Nur das Holz, dass knarzt...", und begann ihn weiter zu küssen. Er erwiderte ihre Küsse und sie spürte, wie seine Hände von ihren Taillen zu ihren Brüsten glitten; spürte, wie es ihn und sie selbst erregte...

Sarah schritt leise, aber schnell die Treppe hinab ins Wohnzimmer zur Kommode.  
Sie öffnete die erste Schublade und nahm ihre 9 mm nebst Magazin heraus.  
Hastig rannte sie zurück. An der Treppe konnte sie schon Johns Stöhnen hören, dass immer lauter wurde.  
Sie lud die Waffe, erreichte die Türe und entsicherte sie. Tränen flossen aus ihrem Gesicht - John würde ihr niemals vergessen, aber die Maschine musste sofort weg...  
Sie richtete die Waffe auf die Türe, machte sich bereit, sie einzutreten.  
John schrie stöhnend laut auf, kurz danach sah Sarah, wie strahlend, grelles, blaues Licht durch den Türspalt und dem Schlüsselloch emittierte und 30 Sekunden später die Geräusche leiser wurden, das blaue Licht langsam erlosch und die Waffe in ihrer Hand immer schwerer wurde und sie anfing zu zittern...

Sarah senkte die Waffe, lief langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer - was sie jetzt brauchte, war ein Drink.  
Sie entleerte die Kammer der Pistole und schmiss sie zurück in die Kommode...

* * *

Notiz:  
Ja, keine Story ohne Camerons berühmten Camcakes (Pancakes mit Vanillie) aus "Some must watch while the others sleep"...  
Und ja, Sarah ist immer noch hin und her gerissen in Bezug auf Cameron...  
Wird sie sich damit abfinden, dass Johns Partnerin eine Maschine ist?  
Wird sie überhaupt je ein eine andere Frau als sich selbst an der Seite ihres Sohns akzeptieren?

Warum Derek unter Alkoholgenuss tagträumt, was er geträumt hat (Für die, welche sich vllt. wundern):  
Antwort: Die beindruckenden Ausführungen von John, damals im Bad der Hochzeitsuite in Mexiko, haben bleibenden 'Schaden' hinterlassen xD

Mehr wird kommen...


	3. Chapter 3

So, Lektüre zum Wochenende:  
Some Jesse-Action und noch vieles mehr:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Es trommelte leicht auf ihrem Körper... sie reckte den Hals und lies den Wasserstrahl in ihr Gesicht prasseln.  
Die vielen kleinen Tropfen flossen an ihrer Haut hinab, reinigten sie...

Jesses erster Gang nach Dereks erbärmlicher Vorstellung war direkt unter die Dusche gewesen.  
Nun roch sie wieder so schön und frisch wie davor...

Sie nahm sich einen Bademantel und lief zurück in das Zimmer, dort wo das Unheil geschehen war.  
Derek lag noch immer schlaftrunken in seinem Siff...

Hastig legte sie ihre Haare wieder zurecht und dachte angestrengt nach, wo sie heute schlafen konnte.  
'Der Boden?', Jesse blickte hinab, 'definitiv zu hart...'  
Sie hatte sicherlich nicht die vielen großen Entbehrungen auf sich genommen, um dann auf dem Fußboden zu schlafen - diese Zeiten waren ein und allemal vorbei...

Sollte Derek doch auf dem Fußboden schlafen - in seinem jetzigen Zustand als Alkoholleiche, würde er es nicht mal bemerken...  
Vorsichtig, um nicht in die Sauerei zu fassen, lief sie um das Bett um das Bettlaken abzuziehen.  
Noch vorsichtiger rollte sie ihn danach zu und vom Bett, sodass er mit einem Flups hart auf den Boden aufkam und im Schlaf aufstöhnte.  
Jesse war dies egal, zwar liebte sie Derek, doch sie selbst, kam bei ihr immer an erster Stelle.  
Danach schleifte sie ihn ins Badezimmer und ließ ihn auf den kalten Fließen liegen.  
'So, das dürfte klappen, jetzt muss ich weder seinen Gestank, noch sein Schnarchen ertragen.'  
Sie knipste das Licht aus, schloss die Türe und lief im Hauptraum zu den Fenstern, um diese zu öffnen damit der restliche Gestank entweichen konnte.  
Behutsam legte sie die Bettdecke mittig auf das Bett, um die restliche Sauerei zu überdecken.  
'Das müsste gehen...'  
Fröhlich wollte sie sich gerade hinlegen, als es laut an der Türe klopfte.  
'Nicht jetzt', bat Jesse. Sie versuchte vergeblich das immer lauter werdenden Klopfen zu ignorieren.  
Erzürnt lief sie zur Tür und riss sie auf:  
"Was!", schrie sie und erblickte zugleich dass es Riley war.  
'Von allen möglichen Personen, sie? Warum bestrafst du mich Gott'  
Sie seufzte und blickte sie wütend an:  
Riley trug Lippenstift; in der Tat war sie komplett geschminkt...  
'Ein bisschen mehr als nötig', dachte sich Jesse und starrte die Gesichtsmaske an, 'Wirkt nuttig...'

"Hi, Jesse.", lächelte sie Riley an, "Kann ich rein kommen. Weißt du, ich wurde bei meinen Pflegeeltern heraus geschmissen und war gerade in der Nähe."

Entsetzt starrte Jesse auf den Boden und erblickte neben Riley einen prall gefüllten Koffer.  
Wütend schüttelte sie den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme:  
"Du kannst nicht hier bleiben! Verschwinde!"

"Ja, aber du brauchst mich; und wenn ich keine Bleibe habe, wirst du mich auch nicht finden können", erklärte Riley und schob eine verblüffte Jesse beiseite, den pinken Rollkoffer hinter sich her ziehend.

"Großartig! Kommt doch alle herein!", schrie Jesse wutentbrannt und schlug die Türe zu, "Tag der offenen Tür oder was? Warum fragt den keiner, was ich will?!"

Riley kam näher auf Jesse zu, versuchte sich dabei elegant zu Bewegen, was ihr aber nicht ganz zu klappen schien.  
"Ich weiß wie du denkst, Jesse. All diese Fehlschläge... Es scheint Bestimmung zu sein, dass das mit John und mir nichts klappt."

Jesse runzelte in stiller Rage die Stirn:  
'Bestimmung? Du bist einfach zu Blöde dazu! Das ist der Grund! Zudem lässt du dich gehen!'

"Aber es ist auch ein Segen. Auch ich will, dass es wieder so wird, wie vor dem Zeitsprung, Jesse."

"Was, wie bitte", fragte Jesse verblüfft - Riley war nun ganz nah.

"Jetzt können wir endlich zusammen sein...", sagte sie, machte einen schnellen schritt vorwärts und umklammerte Jesse, welche sich wehren wollte. Mit ihrem massiven Gewicht drückte Riley Jesse mit Leichtigkeit aufs Bett.  
Jesse versuchte sich unter Riley vergeblich zu wehren - aber Rileys Körper war einfach zu schwer.  
Sie presste ihre wulstigen Lippen auf Jesses schönen Mund.  
Mit ihren Wurstfingern öffnete sie Jesses Kiefer nach unten, schob ihre schlipprige Zunge in Jesses Mund, sodass diese die letzte Mahlzeit von ihr schmeckte und sich sogleich wieder dreckig fühlte.  
Mit ihrer anderen Hand glitt sie in Jesses Morgenmantel, während diese wild zappelte.

"Du weißt gar nicht wie ich mir das herbei gesehnt habe... konntest du es ebenfalls wie ich nicht aushalten?", sagte Riley zu ihr, während diese nach Luft rang.

"Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh runter von mir!", röchelte Jesse.

"Aber Jesse, wir lieben uns doch... Wir haben nur uns beide...", zwinkerte sie und versuchte Jesse begierig ein weiteres mal zu küssen. Diese bekam jedoch ihre Hände frei und griff in ihr Gesicht, um die Rileys annähernden Lippen zu stoppen. Leicht genervt packte Riley Jesse am Kragen und versuchte sie stattdessen zu ihren Lippen Hochzuziehen. Panisch verstärkte Jesse den Druck auf Rileys Hals so stark sie konnte und Rileys Griff schwächelte immer weiter. Sie zog ihr linkes Bein an und trat so stark aus, wie sie konnte.  
Riley flog aus dem Bett - ihr Körper prallte an die gegenüber stehende Kommode - die Kommode wackelte, Riley starrte vor Schmerz schreiend auf und sah noch, wie die massive Lampe hinunter fiel und sie am Schädel traf.

Hastig, nach Luft ringend, brachte Jesse ihren Morgenmantel zurecht - was war bloß in Riley gefahren?  
'Meine Überzeugungsarbeit, damals in der Zukunft, war wohl doch zu gut'  
Eilig lief sie zum Fenster und überzeugte sich, dass keiner das Schauspiel mit angesehen hatte und zog die Vorhänge zu. Wütend blickte sie zu Riley, die sich nicht bewegte. Böse starrte sie sie an, während sie zu ihr lief und sie stark in die Rippen trat - nichts.

Panik überkam Jesse:  
'Ich habe sie doch nicht...'  
Hastig beugte sie sich hinab und Ohrfeigte sie rechts und links:  
"Wach auf!"  
Sie fühlte ihren Puls, konnte aber außer ihrem stark erhöhten keinen entdecken.  
Entsetzt kroch sie zurück ans Bettende und wimmerte:  
'Oh Gott, ich hab sie umgebracht...'  
'Das wollt ich nicht...'

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht ihn ihren Händen:  
'Denk Jesse! Denk! Was soll ich jetzt bloß tun...'  
'Beruhige dich... eigentlich ist nichts schlimm, du lebst ja noch. Zweitens die Nervensäge ist endlich für immer weg. Ach herrje, sie hat es doch eigentlich verdient, so unfähig wie sie ist. Im Militär hätte man sie schon längst hingerichtet - eine Gefahr weniger', dachte sie sich und fühlte sich gleich besser.

Es klopfte ein weiteres Mal an der Türe:  
"Zimmer Service!"

"Verdammt", zischte Jesse leise aus.  
"Einen Moment!", rief sie laut, packte Rileys dickleibigen Arme und zog sie Mühevoll zum Bett, "Ich muss mir noch was anziehen..."

Mit Tritten versuchte sie Rileys Körper unter das Bett zu rollen und schaffte es gerade noch, bevor der Service-Angestellte die Geduld verlor und eintrat.

"Sind sie allein?", er stellte den voll beladenen Buffetwagen ab, "ziemlich viel für eine Person..."

Gequält versuchte Jesse zu lächeln...  
Riley musste es bestellt haben - sie hatte immer einen großen Appetit.

"Sonst noch was", raunte sie ihn, der eigentlich auf Trinkgeld wartete, an

"Nein, natürlich nicht...", entgegnete dieser und machte gekränkt einen Abgang.

Fertig mit der Welt, plumpste Jesse auf das Bett und fuhr sich selbst durch die Haare:  
'Ich sollte ein Stück rennen,... um den Kopf frei zu bekommen...'

* * *

John wachte auf, öffnete seine Augen, und schaute ans Bettende:  
"Ach, du bist es nur...", sagte er, "Weißt du, dass das auch meine Mom als gemacht hat, ich hasse es, wenn sie das tut."

"Aber nicht, wenn ich das tue?", fragte sie vom Bettende.

John schüttelte den Kopf und sie lächelte.  
"Was machst du da, Cam? Warum liegst du nicht hier, neben mir?"

"Ich bewache dich gegen böse Träume.", antwortete sie ihm.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Es wirkt...", sagte sie weiter und er musste grinsen.

"Ja, das tut es. Trotzdem wäre es netter, wenn ich dich im Schlaf umarmen könnte... Wäre das nicht effektiver?", witzelte er...

"Ja, aber deine Mutter könnte hineinplatzen. Der Anblick würde ihr nicht gefallen", erklärte sie.

"Darauf gib einen feuchten Dreck!", entgegnete John.

"Sie hat ihre Meinung geändert, denke ich."

"Schon wieder?"  
John hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf:  
Selbst wenn Cameron kein Cyborg wäre, sondern menschlich, war er sich sicher, dass sie mit seiner Wahl nicht zufrieden wäre.

"Es ist schwer deine Mutter zufrieden zu stellen. Wir sollten ihr einen Partner suchen..."

"Was?", entgegnete er lachend.

"Ja. Sie scheint frustriert zu sein. Wenn sie jemand lieben kann, der sie liebt, wäre das vielleicht nicht so."

"Was immer du meinst."  
John stieg aus dem Bett, zog sich an und lief mit Cameron hinab in die Küche.

Dort stand Sarah, am Herd. Sie wirkte hektisch, übermüdet. Irgendetwas musste sie beschäftigen. Sie sah nicht sonderlich fit und gut aus...

"Guten Morgen mein Johny Boy", entgegnete sie ihm gespielt fröhlich und nett. Cameron, deren Blick John zu dem Rum-Glas und der halb leeren Rumflasche auf der Arbeitsplatte folgte, ignorierte sie komplett.  
Bei der gespielt, über-netten, Verhaltensweise seiner Mutter schauderte es ihn.

Sie kam mit einem großen Stapel ihrer Pancakes an den Tisch und gab John einen, der nicht so stark verbrannt war.  
"Lass es dir schmecken mein Junge. Ich bin schon den ganzen Morgen daran. Meine ganze Liebe steckt darin."

Angewidert starrte John auf den ekligen Pancake, während sich Sarah wieder dem Herd zu wand und Cameron, welche ebenfalls bedenken hatte, näher zu John kam, und diese flüster-leise äußerte:  
"Du solltest das nicht Essen, John. Es ist nicht sicher."

Mit entsetzen starrte sie auf den Happen den John mit seiner Gabel aufgespießt hatte.  
"Ich muss... Sie wird mich killen, wenn ich ihn nicht esse.", entgegnete er ängstlich.

Camerons Mundwinkel verzogen sich, als John den Bissen nahm. Sie wollte einschreiten, doch John hielt sie mit ausgestreckter Hand davon ab.  
Er würgte es hinab, verschluckte sich dabei...  
Sein Magen drehte sich um...  
Es schmeckte einfach scheußlich.

Hastig griff er zum Glas, dass Cameron schon mit Wasser aufgefüllt hatte und trank es in einem Zug, um seine Geschmacksnerven wieder zu beruhigen.

Vom Herd aus drehte sich Sarah um und lächelte in unsicher an:  
"Und, wie sind sie?"

"Oh, ähm, ehrlich gesagt...", John schaute in das Gesicht seiner Mutter, welches ihn in aller Hoffnung anschaute.  
Er blickte hinab, auf den Teller, zu dem grässlichen Pancake:  
"sind sie... ziemlich gut..."

Er blickte auf, zu seiner Mutter. Sarah, welche Tränen in den Augen hatte, schoss Cameron einen bösen Blick zu:  
"Aber nicht so gut wie ihre?!", zischte sie traurig.

Es schmerzte John, seine Mutter in diesem Leid zu sehen:  
"Oh nein... mindestens genauso gut, wie ihre, wenn nicht gar besser..."  
Gequält versuchte er zu lächeln und nahm einen weiteren Happen mit der Gabel auf und führte ihn zum Mund.

Sarah lächelte ihn tränen-verschmiert zu als John den Bissen aufnahm und sich fast daran übergeben musste:  
"Soll ich dir noch mehr machen?", fragte sie gespielt freundlich.

John blickte entsetzt auf den großen Stapel der noch vor ihm stand und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Sichtlich enttäuscht nickte Sarah und machte sich an den Abwasch.  
Hastig zog John Cameron näher an sich heran.

"Du bist ein schrecklich schlechter Lügner", entgegnete sie ihm flüsternd.

"Cam, bitte. Du musst ihre Pancakes für mich verschwinden lassen", bat er ebenfalls flüsternd.

"Aber warum? Sie sind doch besser als meine", entgegnete sie ihm spitz.

"Cam, das ist nicht witzig, bitte... das überstehe ich nicht!", flehte er sie an.

"Okay. Aber nur, weil sie wirklich gefährlich sind."  
Sie nahm den Extrateller mit dem Pancakestapel und setzte noch Johns halb angebissenen oben drauf.

"Vielen Dank. Du hast was gut bei mir."  
Sichtlich erleichtert atmete er aus.

"Vergiss es nicht", erwiderte sie, "Du solltest spätestens in zehn Minuten in einer Toilette sein."

John dessen Magen schwammig war, verstand den Wink und nickte.  
Cameron nahm den Teller und verschwand.

"Mom, ich bin fertig."  
John stand auf; seine Mutter, die nichts von der Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Cameron bemerkt hatte, drehte sich um:  
"Schon fertig?"

"Ja. So gut wie deine Pancakes geschmeckt haben, kein Wunder."  
Er lächelte sie falsch an, hatte dabei aber nur zum Teil ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Nicht auszudenken war, wie sich Sarah, die ihm jetzt glücklich zurück lächelte, fühlen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte.

Hastig stieg er auf und lief zur Toilette im Obergeschoss...  
Sein Magen drehte sich um und der Inhalt darin brodelte...

* * *

Schnell, aber bedacht, saugte das Zimmermädchen den Boden.  
Sie fuhr damit den am Bett entlang, streckte sich ein bisschen, um auch unter dem Bett zu saugen...

Doch irgendwie stoß sie gegen etwas Weiches. Sie versuchte es wieder, doch der Saugstuzen stoß immer noch gegen etwas.  
'Bestimmt ein Koffer...', dachte sich das Zimmermädchen und bückte sich.

In Schock stolperte sie rückwärts...  
Ein totes, blondes Mädchen, schien sich unter dem Bett zu befinden.  
Entsetzt nahm sie die Hände vor dem Mund...

Jesse lief in ihrem Trainingsanzug zurück zu ihrem Zimmer und erblickte die Putzutensilien und zwei Karren (einer für die frische Wäsche und einer für die Dreckige) vor ihrer geöffneten Zimmertüre:  
'Scheiße, das Zimmermädchen.'  
Es schien als bereite Riley selbst nachdem ihr Leben erloschen war, nichts als Ärger...

Der Gang war einigermaßen belebt, dennoch schaffte sie es, unbemerkt ihre 9mm zu ziehen.  
Mit der Waffe in Anschlag schlich sie in ihr Zimmer hinein und schloss lautlos die Türe.  
Langsam näherte sie sich, an die Wand gepresst, den Hauptraum - dort wo das Bett stand...

Derek erwachte von dem lauten Saugen aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
Er fasste sich an die Stirn und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.  
Schlimme Kopfschmerzen plagten ihn - schlimmer als sonst nach einer durch gezechten Nacht.  
Sein Rücken Schmerzte ebenfalls höllisch - 'Warum zum Teufel liege ich nur auf diesen harten Kacheln?', fragte er sich - Jesse konnte niemals so herzlos sein und ihn hier liegen lassen.  
'Ich muss mich selbst hier hin gelegt haben', kam Derek zum Entschluss.  
Er schaute an sich hinab, wickelte das Bettlacken von sich ab.  
Der Gestank war übel und die Sauerei groß.  
Angeekelt starrte er sein eigenes Erbrochenes an:  
"Diese Metallschlampe!", schrie er aus, 'Ihre Pancakes waren doch vergiftet! Sie wollte mich umbringen!'  
Er vergaß die Tatsache, dass er übermäßig viel Alkohol getrunken hatte...  
Zitternd stieg er auf - die Fließen waren sehr kalt, er musste sich unterkühlt haben, sodass er zum Entschluss kam, zuerst einen Drink zu sich zu nehmen, um sich aufzuwärmen, und dann erst zu duschen.

Derek öffnete die Türe, das Zimmermädchen, welches noch immer unter Schock stand, erschrak sich ein weiteres mal, drehte sich dem Geräusch zu, erblickte den übelriechend und verdreckten Derek und fing hysterisch an zu schreien.  
Derek hob seine Ohren mit den Händen zu: "Schon gut, geh ja wieder...", und ging rückwärts wieder ins Badezimmer.  
Jesse nutzte die Gelegenheit, sprang aus der Ecke hervor und schlug das Zimmermädchen von Hinten mit dem Knauf ihrer 9mm nieder.

Hastig beugte sie sich nieder... das Zimmermädchen war nur Bewusstlos...  
Ihr Blick wanderte bösartig zu Rileys Arm, welcher unter dem Bett hervor gekullert war:  
Jesse war bewusst, sie musste so schnell wie möglich ihre Leiche loswerden.  
'Diese blöde Schlampe!', dachte sie sich, 'Kann sie mich selbst nach ihrem Tod nicht in Ruhe lassen?!'  
Ihr Blick senkte sich auf das Zimmermädchen - auch für sie musste sie sich etwas ausdenken...

Schnell stemmte sie das Zimmermädchen in den Schrank, damit Derek nichts davon mitbekam.  
Danach öffnete sie die Badetüre - Derek hatte sich doch entschieden, jetzt zu duschen:  
'Perfekt, das verschafft mir Zeit', dachte sie sich.

Leise öffnete sie die Zimmertüre einen Spalt und lugte nach rechts und links - vereinzelte Gäste und Personal gingen durch die Gänge.  
In etwas Entfernung konnte sie einen Wäscheschacht ausmachen und ihr Blick viel auf den Karren mit der Dreckigen Bettwäsche: 'Perfekt!'  
Sie nahm sich frische Bettwäsche, bezog ihr Bett neu und rollte Rileys Körper in die alte ein.  
Danach schlich sie sich nochmal ins Bad und entsorgte das verdreckte Laken.  
Damit und mit Rileys eingerolltem Körper machte sie sich zur Türe. Wegen des Gewichts, konnte sie Riley nur ziehen und sie kam nur mühselig vorwärts.  
Sie öffnete die Türe wieder einen Spalt und sah, dass der Gang jetzt belebter war - Gäste gingen Frühstücksbuffet.  
'Verdammt'  
Die nächste Idee kam ihr aber sogleich: 'Das Zimmermädchen...'

Sie ging zurück und öffnete den Schrank, stahl die Kleider des Zimmermädchen und zog sie selber an, öffnete danach Rileys Koffer, nahm einige übergroße Kleidungsstücke heraus und knebelte sie - sie musste sich später um sie kümmern.  
Wieder stemmte sie sie in den Kleiderschrank und schloss diesen.  
In ihrer neuen Verkleidung machte sie sich auf den Weg.  
Das dreckige Laken konnte sie einfach in den Karren werfen, Rileys Körper aber nicht...  
Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie den eingewickelten Körper nach oben - Leute begannen schon zu starren.  
"Geschafft...", erleichtert wusch sie Jesse den Schweiß von der Stirn und rollte den Karren zum Wäscheschacht.  
Wieder musste sie Rileys Körper anheben, um ihn kopfüber in den Wäscheschacht zu hieven.  
Sie schaffte es gerade noch so, ihren Oberkörper hinein zu dirigieren.  
Nun stemmte sie sich mit ihrem Rücken, mit aller Kraft die sie hatte, dagegen.  
'Warum musste Riley nur so fett sein?!'  
Rileys Körper schien wirklich zu volumnös für den Schacht zu sein.  
Doch nach fünf Minuten, schien ihr Körper um die Ecke...  
'hoffentlich auf den Weg nach unten...'  
Jesse sackte nach Luft ringend an der Wand zusammen.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen - etwas stoß ihr in die Rippen...  
Jesse blickte wütend auf, in das Gesicht der älteren Dame, die sie mit dem Gehstock traktiert hatte:  
"Was?!", fauchte sie sie wütend an.

"Sie haben unser Zimmer noch nicht gemacht!", zischte die Dame zurück, "Mein Mann hatte Durchfall. Nicht mal das Klo haben sie geputzt! Schwingen sie ihre fünf Buchstaben sofort in das Zimmer und machen sie es in Ordnung! Oder ich beschwere mich beim Manager! Verstehen sie, was ich überhaupt sage?! Überall diese Ausländer..."

Jesse blickte wütend zurück. Sie wusste, dass sie kurz davor war ihre 9mm zu ziehen. Dennoch musste sie sich, der Tarnung halber, zusammenreißen.  
Deshalb versuchte sie zu Lächeln und nahm den Befehl entgegen...

* * *

Cameron und John waren in der Garage, vor ihm lag das weibliche T888 Endoskellett.  
Sie erklärte ihm alles, über die Maschine, Energieversorgung, Sensoren, Schwachstellen usw.  
John versuchte so aufmerksam wie möglich zuzuhören...

"Also zeigst du mir nicht dein Endo?", unterbrach John Camerons Monolog, über die Linsen der Maschinenaugen.  
"Ich müsste mich aufschlitzen; das ist nicht etwas Wünschenswertes", entgegnete sie ihm, "aber du darfst mir gerne assistieren, wenn ich mich das nächste mal reparieren muss... vielleicht hast du ja Glück und erhaschst etwas..."

"Das wäre kein Glück, das wäre Pech. Ich will nicht, das dir etwas zustößt...", erklärte er ihr.

Cameron nickte und versteckte das Endo.

"Sind wir fertig?", fragte John.  
"Nein", antwortete sie, "Aber es kommt jemand... Vielleicht ist es ja Chola, mit meinem Pass."

Hastig ging sie aus der Türe. John sah, wie ihre Vorfreude verblasste und sie eher genervt wirkte:  
"Es ist bloß Derek."

"Lass uns schauen, was er will", entgegnete er, "Vielleicht können wir etwas in Bezug auf Jesse aus ihn heraus kitzeln."

"Ja, dieses Problem muss noch immer gelöst werden..."  
Cameron nickte und beide machten sich in Richtung Haus.

* * *

"Du siehst schlecht aus", entgegnete Derek Sarah, als er sie sah.  
"Du auch", erwiderte sie, "Was ist los?"

"Ich weiß nicht"  
Derek setzte sich an den Küchentisch und Sarah gegenüber.  
"Etwas... mir war total schlecht. Ich muss etwas schlechtes gegessen haben."  
Er blickte Sarah direkt in die Augen.  
"Ich musste mich übergeben... Es ist ziemlich sicher, dass das Metall mir etwas ins Frühstück getan hat, damit ich abkratze..."

"Du meinst Cameron? Warum?"  
Sarah war zwar skeptisch, aber ihr Drang, Cameron zu hassen überkam sie - schalteten in ihr jede Vernunft aus.

"Weil es das ist, was sie tun?!", sagte Derek düster.  
"Denk daran - diese Maschinen bedeuten Tod, egal auf wessen Seite sie stehen... Irgendwann macht es Klick, und sie brechen dir das Genick..."  
"Ja, aber Gift-Mischerei? Ist ein bisschen zu umständlich, oder? Ich weiß, du hast Recht, aber es passt nicht ganz...", musste Sarah ihm widersprechen.

"Vielleicht sollte John nicht mitbekommen, dass sie mich...", entgegnete Derek aufgebracht, "Halt! Es war dein Teller, Sarah! Sie wollte dich umbringen!"

Sarah öffnete erstaunt den Mund...  
'Doch, das passt...' dachte sie verblüfft, 'Diese Schmierige Schlage! Sie will mich umbringen... Die Träume... Die blauen Augen, welche Krebs verursachen... und jetzt das Gift in dem Essen... Es passt zusammen!'  
Sie ballte ihre Fäuste zusammen. Die Knöchel liefen weiß an. In ihr staute sich eine Wut, welche sie noch nie so stark gespürt hatte...  
'Die Maschine will mich insgeheim umbringen, damit sie John für sich ganz alleine hat!'

"Wir sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen", entgegnete Derek, der mit Zufriedenheit Sarahs Reaktion gesehen hatte, "Wir müssen..."

"Ja, das werden wir!", antwortete Sarah düster, als John in Begleitung von Cameron in die Küche kam.

"Was ist los? Ist jemand gestorben? Mords Stimmung hier", witzelte John.

"Jemand ist fast gestorben...", entgegnete Sarah kühl... 'Aber es wird nicht mehr so weit kommen... Genies die restliche Zeit mit Cameron, John.'  
Sie setzte ihr falsches Lächeln auf.

John schreckte etwas zurück...

"... und einer wird es", beendete Derek Sarahs Satz.

"Ist das eine Drohung?!", fragte Cameron mit stechenden Blick Derek.

"Alle Dinge sind möglich...", antwortete Derek und nahm sich von nun an vor, die Klappe zu halten.  
Der Cyborg sollte nicht denken, dass er in Gefahr sei...

"Wie geht es Jesse, geht es ihr gut?", fragte ihn John kühl.

"Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten..."

"Es war ein Fehler, ihr von meinem Vater zu erzählen", erklärte ihm John mit eiskalten Blick.

"Nicht so groß wie deine Fehler, John. Du solltest auf die Leute hören, welche sich um dich sorgen", antwortete Derek.

"Wie dich?", fragte Cameron skeptisch, "Wenn du dich um John Sorgen würdest, dann wärst du öfters hier..."

"Er hat einen Punkt, John! Du solltest auf mich hören!", zischte Sarah wütend dazwischen.  
Sie konnte es nicht mehr Ertragen, den Cyborg zu hören, gar zu sehen - Cameron musste weg.

John ging langsam auf sie zu, schaute sie von oben herablassender an, wie er eigentlich wollte:  
"Alles tun, was Mutti mir sagt?! Wie soll ich dann dieser große Anführer werden, wenn ich nicht selbst entscheiden darf, nicht selber handeln darf. Ich kann mich nicht ewig auf euch verlassen..."

Cameron schaute ihn strahlend an:  
"Du bist vor dem Zeitplan", sagte sie stolz.

"Mit was?!", zischte Sarah sie an.

"Mit dem, was er lernen muss", antwortete sie und drehte sich kurz danach um, "Oh, ich glaub das ist Chola..."

John folgte ihr zur Türe, blieb dann jedoch in einigem Abstand stehen.  
Cameron hatte die Türe geöffnet und die beiden Mädchen umarmten sich freundschaftlich:  
"Es ist schön dich zu sehen", sagte Cameron zu ihr.  
"Es war fast schon zu lang.", erwiderte Chola, "Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht..."

Derek und Sarah waren am Türrahmen stehen geblieben.  
"Meinst du, sie weiß, dass Cameron eine Maschine ist...", fragte Derek sie leise.  
"Nein, aber ich kann dem Drang es ihr zu sagen kaum widerstehen", gestand Sarah mit einer bösartigen Grimasse.  
"Hey, sie ist ziemlich hübsch. Vielleicht gefällt sie John ja sogar besser.", flüsterte Derek.  
Sarah lächelte ihm bösartig zu:  
"Du kannst sie ja versuchen, miteinander zu verkuppeln. Alles ist besser als der Cyborg..."  
Damit ließ sie ihn alleine stehen.  
'Ich sollte vielleicht genau das versuchen...'

"... Hier. Ich habe mir extra viel Mühe gegeben."  
Chola händigte Cameron einen braunen aus, den sie voller Erwartung öffnete:  
_Cameron Phillips_

"Er ist... perfekt...", erwiderte Cameron, "als wäre er echt."

Chola strahlte sie an:  
"Wow, das aus deinem Mund... du bist ja normalerweise nicht so leicht zufrieden zu stellen."

Cameron lächelte verhalten zurück, wandte ihren Blick zu John:  
"Du kennst doch John noch, oder?"

"Oh ja, natürlich... Schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Chola zu John.

"Ja, Hi", erwiderte John kurz.

"Wie könnte ich ihn vergessen... Cameron erzählt ständig von dir." erzählte Chola.

"Tut sie das?"  
Johns Blick richtete sich auf Cameron, die etwas rot anlief.

"Oh ja. Die guten, sowie die Schlechten Dinge... wobei sie für die schlechten meistens sich selber verantwortlich macht, obwohl sie oftmals gar nicht verantwortlich ist... sie erzählt alles..."  
Cameron schritt ein und versuchte Chola mit moderater Kraft von John wegzuziehen:  
"Hör auf damit, Chola! Du machst mich... beschämt..."

"Ja, aber ihn auch! Hör zu, John! Wenn du es mit ihr wieder versaust, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun, verstanden?! Ich werde nicht nochmal das Gejammer von ihr ertragen müssen!"

Jetzt lief John selber rot an, und er spürte die stechenden Blicke seines Onkels im Nacken.  
"Entschuldigung, dass ich diese Runde unterbreche", Derek wandte seinen Blick Chola zu, "Kann ich mit dir kurz reden, unter vier Augen?"

"Cameron?", fragte Chola sie etwas unsicher.

Cameron durchbohrte Derek mit ihrem Blick - er hatte etwas vor, das wusste sie... was es war, jedoch nicht. Die einzige Möglichkeit es heraus zu finden war, wenn Chola seiner Bitte nachging.  
"Ist mir egal... merk dir einfach nur das, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Chola nickte und ging mit Derek in die Küche.

"Du redest mit ihr über alles?", fragte John etwas unsicher, aufgeregt und wütend.

"Ja.", antwortete sie ihm.

"Auch wenn wir... du weist schon...", fragte er weiter.

Cameron schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln:  
"Keine Sorge John. Du bist in dieser Hinsicht perfekt. Es gab nichts zu bemängeln. Fazit sehr positiv."

"Ja, das ist schön zu hören, aber du hast doch keine Anhaltspunkte zum Vergleich, oder?"

"Du doch auch nicht, oder?", fragte sie zurück, woraufhin John aus Scham noch roter anlief.  
"Schau John. Ich bin zufrieden, glücklich... und du weißt eindeutig, wie du meine Knöpfe Drücken musst."  
Sie grinste ihn an.

"Oh, danke.", erwiderte John erstaunt, "Und du bist einfach fantastisch..."

Er lächelte ihr zu, in diesem Augenblick kam Chola wütend und aufgebracht durch die Küchentüre.  
"so ein Arsch." Sie lief zu Cameron, um sie davon zu ziehen, "Cameron, du hattest Recht... Ich will sofort aus der Nähe von diesem Penner." Sie richtete ihren Blick auf John: "Sie hat recht. Er ist ein lausiger Onkel und das größte Arschloch aller Zeiten! Ich bemitleide dich."

Derek war nun ebenfalls anwesend: "Hey, du hast das komplett missverstanden. Lass es mich dir erklären!"  
Doch Chola zog Cameron, nicht beeindruckt davon, in ihr Zimmer. Cameron warf Derek einen wissenden Blick zu und grinste dabei. Derek machte dies rasend - er drehte sich zur Wund und schlug zu - Mörtel bröckelte ab und die Knöchel wurden blutig: "Arggh.", schrie Derek aus Schmerz heraus.

John schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu:  
"Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?"

"Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten!", zischte Derek ihm zu.

"Nun, wenn es um mich geht, ist es meine Angelegenheit!", fauchte John zurück, "Cameron scheint es zu wissen. Ich werde es eh erfahren."

Damit ließ er Derek allein und ging ins Wohnzimmer an den Fernseher, um sich abzulenken.

"Hey John", rief Derek ihm nach, "Es ist doch bloß zu deinem Besten"  
Doch dieser lief kopfschüttelnd weiter.

* * *

"Fertig."  
Cameron packte den Make-Up-Pinsel ein und gab ihr den Spiegel.  
Chola nahm ihn und betrachtete sich. Beide saßen einander zugewendet auf Camerons Bett.

"Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht das professionell zu machen?"  
Sie legte den Spiegel weg und grinste Cameron an, die den Kopf schüttelte.

Chola stand auf und streifte durch Camerons Zimmer. Ihr Blick fiel zu den drei Fotos, welche auf ihrem Tisch standen.  
Sie nahm das mittlere auf, um es zu betrachten.

"Also, was hat Derek zu dir gesagt?", fragte Cameron sie.

"Rate.", antwortete sie und setzte das Foto wieder zwischen die anderen Beiden.

"Er wollte dich dazu bringen, einen Keil zwischen mir und John zu bringen?"

"Richtig", Chola drehte sich ihr zu, "Und weißt du, wie ich es anstellen sollte? Ich sollte John verführen!"

Camerons Hand zuckte. Obwohl sie es schon wusste, machte die Bestätigung von Chola sie wütend.

"Keine Angst, Cameron.", grinste Chola sie an, "Ich nimm ihn dir nicht weg. Wir sind Freundinnen, beste... Und so etwas tun sich Freundinnen nicht an. Außerdem,... wenn ich mir so die Fotos betrachte seit ihr beide wirklich sehr verliebt... zwecklos."

"Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?", fragte Cameron.

"Oh!", erwiderte Chola, "Ich werde nie im Leben so töricht sein und an etwas Hand anlegen, dass dir gehört. Ich weiß noch zu gut, was mit dem Typen passiert ist, der deinen Hintern begrabschen wollte."  
Sie musste kurz lachen.

"Nein, ich mein, ob ich ihn liebe, und er mich liebt?", fragte sie weiter.

Chola blickte etwas verwirrt, setzte sich dann aufs Bett zu Cameron und grinste sie an:  
"Schließe deine Augen, stell dir John vor und küsse mich. Dann kann ich beurteilen ob verliebt bist..."

"Ich soll dich küssen?", fragte Cameron neugierig.

"Es ist ja nichts schlimmes dabei? Noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst?", gluckste sie.

"Nein. Ich will nur John küssen.", antwortete Cameron monoton.

"Dann hast du dir die Antwort gerade selber gegeben."  
Chola lachte:  
"Du bist ihm total verfallen... Und er ist dich bestimmt super attraktiv... er wird dir nicht weglaufen. Du bist schließlich das hübscheste Mädchen, das ich kenne."

"Danke. Du bist das zweit-hübschste Mädchen, dass ich kenne", erwiderte Cameron, 'Nein, eigentlich das dritt-hübschte Mädchen - Allison war noch ein Tick hübscher als du...'

Chola musste kurz glucksen: "Scherz-Keks."

Cameron neigte ihren Kopf.

"Was ist?", fragte Chola.

"Ich würde es gerne einmal ausprobieren. Nur um zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlt", sagte Cameron neugierig zu ihr.

Chola nickte ihr zu.

Beide beugten sich etwas nach vorne. Ihre Lippen berührten sich erst sacht, dann mit mehr Druck.  
Cameon spürte Cholas Lippen auf ihren, es war anders, ihre Lippen waren zarter als die von John, geschmeidiger.  
Sie spürte wie Chola ihr langes Haar streichelte und tat es ihr nach. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher.  
Ihre Zungen berührten sich, kitzelten sich, massierten sich...  
Cameron lies von dem Kuss ab, knabberte noch an ihrer Unterlippe.

Chola bemerkte ein blaues Funkeln in Cameron Augen. So schnell es da war, war es weg.  
Erstaunt schaute sie in ihre Augen:  
"Du bist ein guter Küsser. Wie war's?"

"Anders", gestand Cameron, "Nicht so wie mit John, dennoch... Ich muss gestehen, es war... auf eine Art und Weise... anziehend, zärtlicher... und irgendwie verboten, was es noch aufregender macht."

"Dir hat es also gefallen. Mir auch.", entgegnete Chola.  
Beide grinsten sich kurz an.  
"Schau, leider muss ich schon wieder gehen. Ich muss noch ein paar Geschäfte heute abwickeln. Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich werde mich mal melden.", erklärte Chola.

"Das wird doch unser Geheimnis bleiben, oder?", bezog sich Cameron noch immer auf den Kuss.

"Keine Sorge, selbst wenn John es erfährt wird er mit Sicherheit nicht wütend sein. Die meisten Männer finden es sogar sexy, wenn sich zwei Frauen küssen, besonders wenn sie dabei zusehen können", Chola grinste sie kurz an, während Cameron interessiert ihren Kopf neigte.

"Frag nicht warum, wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich dann vorstellen können, wie es ist, beide zur gleichen zeit zu haben und es sie erregt", erklärte Chola weiter, schaute dann jedoch auf die Uhr, "Also, ich muss weg... Ich finde alleine heraus. Bis bald!"

"Hasta luego!", erwiderte Cameron.

* * *

Jesse lag total erschöpft in ihrem Bett. Noch immer trug sie die Kleidung des Zimmermädchen, in welchem sie den ganzen Tag umher gescheucht wurde. Ihr Rücken fühlte sich richtig verspannt an und noch immer wartete Arbeit auf sie:  
Das Zimmermädchen, welches sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank geknebelt hatte müsste bald wieder aufwachen und noch immer hatte sie keine Lösung für dieses Problem...

In der Tat war sie so erschöpft, dass sie nicht einmal mitbekam wie Derek an ihr Bett lief und sich langsam an sie schmiegte.

"Derek!", erschrocken blickte sie ihn an, "Wie kommst du hier rein?!"

"Du hast mir den Zweitschlüssel gegeben, erinnerst du dich?"  
Er grinste sie an,  
"Ich muss schon sagen, dass es mich dein Sexy Outfit tierisch anmacht...",  
und betastete langsam ihren Körper, für unter den Rock und an ihren Taillen zu ihren Brüsten, während er begierig langsam begann sie vom Nacken aufwärts zu ihren Mund liebevoll zu küssen.

'Warum konnte ich nur bloß so dumm sein, ihm den Schlüssel zu geben?!'  
Jesse war physisch am Ende: den ganzen Tag über hatte sie sich verausgabt.  
Sie stoppte Derek und hielt ihn etwas von sich weg.

Derek blickte etwas verwirrt:  
"Es wird nicht wieder passieren, ich schwöre", erklärte er mit Scham, "Diese Metallschlampe hat mir etwas ins Frühstück gemixt: Es will mich umbringen. Aber rate mal was es uns ermöglicht hat?!"  
Er grinste sie höhnisch an:  
"Sarah Connor ist auf unsrer Seite!"

"Echt?!"  
Jesse strahlte ihn in voller Freude, wie ein kleines Kind im Süßigkeitenladen an.

"Alles ist besser als dieser Cyborg", erwiderte Derek und beugte sich ihr zu um sie zu küssen.

Jesse erwiderte den dieses Kuss. Endlich diese metallene Ausgeburt der Hölle für die Ereignisse der Jimmy Carter, erregte sie.  
Sie hatte sich schon kurz nach dem Vorfall gesagt, dass sie selber unter keinen Umständen dafür verantwortlich war.  
Ihnen wurde zwar gesagt, dass sie die Box unter keinen Umständen öffnen sollten - aber was wäre, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten? Zu Recht, fühlte sie sich als Retterin ganz Serano-Point.  
'Zum Teufel mit Connor! Sie sollten mir eine 20 Meter hohe Statue widmen und mich anbeten", dachte sie sich.  
Warum konnte sie denn nicht der Anführer sein? - insgeheim wusste sie aber, dass sie durch ihre Schlampigen Pläne und ihre impulsive Verhaltensweise, Stolz und Selbstverherrlichung, den Widerstand in den Abgrund treiben würde...

Zwar schrie ihr Körper nach Ruhe, doch sie wollte jetzt Derek.  
Gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem Derek wieder mit seiner Hand unter ihren Rock fuhr klingelte ein Handy.  
Enttäuscht stöhnte Jesse leise während Derek nach seinem Handy griff:  
"Könnte Alarmcode von John sein."  
Derek packte seines aus:  
"Ist nicht meines."

Jesse ortete das Klingel: es kam von ihrer abgelegten Kleidung.  
Sie schob Derek leicht von sich, lief zu ihrer Jeans und holte es hervor.  
Mit zittrigen Händen ging sie ran, nachdem sie auf dem Display überprüft hatte, wer sie anrief.

"Wer ist das?! Das ist nicht witzig!", zischte sie wütend.

"Ich bin's Jesse", hörte sie Rileys Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Erschrocken zuckte Jesse zusammen: 'Riley lebt? Oder Bilde ich mir das bloß nur ein?"'

"Bitte Jesse, hilf mir... Es ist Dunkel, ich weiß nicht wo ich bin... und ich stecke kopfüber fest", flehte Riley, "Und zum Essen gibt es auch nichts..."

Jesse wurde wütend, auf sich selbst, auf Riley, auf alles.  
"Nimm ab!", schrie sie in den Hörer zurück und beendete das Gespräch knallrot vor Wut.

"All diese Arbeit und dann ist diese Schlampe nicht mal tot!", kreischte sie weiter, "ahhrghh!", und schmiss das Handy gegen die Wand.

Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie ihr Helfen musste - denn Jesse wusste, dass Riley auch zu einer Gefahr für sie werden konnte; nun mehr denn je....

* * *

Notiz:  
Mal schauen, wie ich Riley wieder aus dem Schacht befreien kann, ehrlich gesagt, hab ich diesbezüglich noch gar keinen Plan... Wer ne Idee hat, darf soll sich melden.

Ich weiß jetzt schon in etwa, wie das Finale aussehen wird, wobei es bis dahin noch ein weiter weg ist...


	4. Chapter 4

Heute habe ich etwas gaaanz schönes für euch;)  
Mehr Drama, und schon wieder im vierten Kapitel (, tss...),  
dafür macht aber auch die Story einen großen Satz nach vorne und der Lachmuskel kommt in der zweiten Hälfte auch auf seine Kosten;)  
Viel Spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

James Ellison schlürfte mit seinen schweren Gliedern durch die Straße. Jeder Muskel schmerzte. Zu lange hatte er regungslos auf dem Stuhl sitzen müssen und dort, wo die Stricke in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatten, waren blutige Wunden.  
Sein Körper sackte vor dem großen Gebäude mit Glaswand zusammen.  
Erfolglos nach Hilfe schreiend streckte er die Hand aus, versuchte sich über die Türschwelle der offen stehenden Doppeltüre zu ziehen, um auf sich aufmerksam machen zu können und der steigenden Hitze draußen zu entfliehen.  
Sein Mund fühlte sich schon ganz trocken an. Der Gefangenschaft derer er entfliehen konnte war grauenvoll gewesen.

Totale Dunkelheit, die in ihm Ängste freigesetzt hatte, die er noch nie erfahren hatte.  
Die Verpflegung war miserabel: nur einmal am Tag, kam dieser betrunkene Ex-Sträfling vorbei, um ihn etwas Brot und Wasser hinzustellen. Jedes mal, öffnete er eine der schmerzenden Schlingen um seine Hände, damit Ellison sie benutzen konnte und bewachte ihn, als er das Essen hastig auf nahm, mit einer 9mm dessen Lauf er auf ihn richtete.

Kurz bevor Ellison nun aus Erschöpfung ohnmächtig wurde, bemerkte er noch, wie sich Leute um ihn scharten...

* * *

Camerons Kampf-Protokolle initialisierten sich.  
Von der Garage aus sah sie Flammen.  
Kampfbereit ging sie darauf zu, um nach zu schauen und gegebenenfalls die Sicherheit wieder herzustellen, sprich die Gefahr zu bannen.

Etwas überrascht erblickte sie Sarah vor dem Feuer, dessen Hitze darauf schloss, dass es von Thermit gespeist wurde.  
Wehmütig blieb sie an der Türe stehen und schaute den Endoskellet-Arm eines männlichen T888 an, den Sarah in der Hand hielt und nachdenklich begutachtete.

"Ich hatte geplant mit Dereks Schafschützen-Gewehr auf dich zu warten: Einmal den Abzug gedrückt und es hätte 50% meiner Probleme gelöst. Ein Schuss...", sagte Sarah kühl, ernst und sachlich zu ihr.  
Sie drehte sich Cameron zu, blickte sie wütend an:  
"Weißt du wie schlecht ich mich dabei gefühlt hätte?"

"Sehr schlecht?", fragte Cameron.

"Kein bisschen Schlecht...", korrigierte Sarah sie.  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich mit dir tun soll. Du weißt, was unser Auftrag ist, du weißt, was wir hier machen...",  
Sarah blickte hinunter zu dem Metallarm, "Du weißt was das bedeutet. Trotzdem stehe ich hier und verbrenne das was von einem Endoskellett übrig ist, wovon ich dachte, dass wir es schon vor Monaten verbrannt hatten."

"Ich brauche Ersatzteile!", erwiderte Cameron rasch.

"Mich kümmert es nicht, was du brauchst!", fauchte Sarah zurück, "Da es nicht um dich geht!"

"Nein, es geht um John und mich! Es ist ziemlich unsinnig diese Teile zu verbrennen, wenn noch hunderte Triple Eights herumlaufen."  
Cameron sah, wie Sarah schlucken musste und fuhr fort:  
"Dir passt es nicht, dass John eine so enge Beziehung zu mir hat."

"Darauf kannst du wetten!", zischte Sarah zurück.

"Weil ich eine Maschine bin?", fragte Cameron zurück.

"Vielleicht, vielleicht aber genau deshalb weil du es bist.", erklärte Sarah.

"Wir sind alle in Gefahr, da wir uns um John sorgen. Er wird nie eine so enge Beziehung mit jemand anderen aufbauen können, da er immerzu Angst haben muss, dass diese Person deswegen stirbt. Es macht ihn zu schaffen... Er macht sich Sorgen um uns... wir sind ihm wichtig... Das macht ihn anfällig... Ich bin das naheste, was er als Ersatz zu einem menschlichen Freund haben kann.", erklärte Cameron.

"Was für ein Leben wäre das?! Nur mit einem... Ding, welches unfähig ist zu fühlen, Emotionen zu zeigen, zu lieben, zusammen zu sein?!", fragte Sarah erbost.

Camerons linke Hand zuckte...  
"Ich bin zu mehr fähig! Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn."

"Ja, du bist zu noch mehr fähig", lachte Sarah spöttisch, "Du bist fähig zu töten! Du hast keinen Anstand, du weißt nicht, was Recht und Unrecht ist... Du wurdest bloß gebaut um einen Zweck zu dienen, uns zu vernichten. Du bist eine Gefahr! Genau wie die Teile, welche du verbrennen solltest! Du bist der Feind... John kann das nicht sehen - er ist geblendet durch dein Äußeres, deine Hülle, welche aber nicht vor mir verstecken kann, was darunter liegt!"

"Lass ihn nicht zwischen uns beiden entscheiden", bat Cameron, "Es wird ihn zerstören..."

"Du weißt nicht, was gut für ihn ist!", zischte Sarah zurück, "Und das ist bestimmt keine Tötungsmaschine, welche ihm zu nah steht und schon einmal versucht hat, ihn zu töten!"

Cameron blickte kurz nach unten - und einen kurzen Moment hörte man nur das Feuer prasseln.  
"Das wollte ich nicht... das war nicht ich. Die Bombe hat einen physischen Defekt in meinem Chip verursacht, welcher zur Folge hatte, dass nur der primitive Skynet-Code beim Reboot geladen wurde. Zwar habe ich die schmerzvolle Erinnerung daran, dennoch habe ich dies nicht im Bewusstsein gemacht."

"Und warum hat dich John dann weggeschickt?! Du kommst aus der Zukunft! John hat dich von sich weggeschickt! Warum hat er das getan?! Was war der Grund?! Warum bist du hier?! Vielleicht solltest du darüber mal nachdenken!", erwiderte Sarah mit verschränkten Armen.

"Joch wurde angegriffen und starb", erklärte Cameron traurig.

Sarah schreckte auf; ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend.

"Er wurde getötet durch einen Mordkomplott gegen ihn. Unter anderem waren einige seiner engsten Generäle darin verwickelt. Menschen tun auch schlimme Dinge, schreckliche Dinge, dumme Dinge. Ihnen gefielen Johns Entscheidungen nicht. Sie waren eine Gefahr für ihn. Zwar habe ich es ihm gesagt, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören. So starb er... Ich konnte entkommen und fliehen. Ich stieg in die Zeitkapsel um zurück zu reisen und ihn in der Vergangenheit zu beschützen. Ich hatte ihm Versprochen, ihn zu beschützen...", traurig senkte sie ihren Kopf und Sarah musste schlucken,  
"... Ich hatte versagt, doch so konnte ich noch immer mein Versprechen halten. Ich brauch eine Aufgabe um mich nicht selbst zu deaktivieren. Es war der einzige Weg. Ich bin für ihn durch die Zeit gegangen... doch ich habe mich erst in diesen John verliebt. Nach der Explosion konnte ich einige Schranken in der Programmierung meines Skynet-Codes umgehen. Ich kann jetzt schneller lernen, fühlen, verstehen... doch mir ist klar, dass es noch ein weiter Weg ist, bis du mich akzeptieren kannst - ich kann das nachvollziehen. Aber John sieht das. Er sieht, dass ich ihn mit jedem meiner Schaltkreise liebe... und er liebt mich. Er ist glücklich... und ich bin glücklich, wenn er glücklich ist. Also will ich dass es ihm so gut wie möglich geht. Du bist seine Mutter. Willst du auch, dass er so glücklich ist, wie es sein Leben zulässt? Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken."  
Damit ließ Cameron Sarah alleine und lief zurück ins Haus.

Sarah blickte wieder nachdenklich auf den Metallarm:  
Die Maschine brachte es sogar noch fertig, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte und dafür hasste sie sie umso mehr.  
Früher oder später musste die Maschine eh gehen, und je später, desto schwerer würde es für John werden.  
Ihr ging es bloß um das Wohl ihres Sohnes. Es war unvermeidbar... Wenigstens konnte sie ihn so vor schlimmeres bewahren, auch wenn er sie dafür hassen würde. Dennoch musste sie diesen Preis bezahlen - würde diesen Preis bezahlen.  
'Lieber er hasst mich, als dass diese Metallschlampe ihm während eines Schläferstündchen den Kopf abreißt', dachte sie sich, 'Und wer weiß, wenn der Plan klappt wird er mich nicht einmal verdächtigen. Er wird zurück in meine Arme laufen um sich aus zu weinen. Und ich werde da für ihn sein, ihn trösten... Wir werden endlich wieder allein sein, nur wir beide... und ich werde für ihn sorgen...'  
Sarahs Mund formte sich bei dem Gedanken zu einem Grinsen...

* * *

John saß auf dem Sofa mit einer halb leeren Chipstüte und schaute Fern.  
Zum Glück war Sarah gerade nicht da, denn sie hätte für ihn mit Sicherheit eine Gardinen-Predigt über Sauberkeit gehalten. Doch da sie gerade nicht da war, hatte John seine Füße auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, die Chipskrümel lagen überall verstreut herum und für sein Cola-Glas benützte er keinen Untersatz, sodass sich mehrere Ränder auf dem Tisch gebildet hatten.

Dennoch machte er sich langsam Sorgen um sie.  
Von der Tür aus hörte er Camerons Stiefel:  
"Weißt du wo Mom ist?", fragte er.

"Sie ist hinten, in der Garage und verbrennt meine Ersatzteile... zum Glück hat sie die guten Teile noch nicht gefunden, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.", antwortete sie.

"Verdammt"  
John stand auf und legte die Chipstüte hin.  
"Ich rede mit ihr."  
Er schaute sie aufmunternd an und es half ein wenig - Camerons Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht.

"Aber vergiss nicht, dass wir heute noch unser Projekt zu Ende bringen wollen.", entgegnete sie ihm.

John verzog das Gesicht:  
"Ich glaube, dass ist für heute keine gute Idee, wenn sie schon einfache Ersatzteile verbrennt. Ich muss nach ihr schauen."

Er lief zur Garage. Schon als er aus der Haustüre war, konnte er schon das Flackern der Flammen erkennen.  
Drinnen hatte Sarah noch immer den Metallarm in ihren Händen.

"Ich wusste von diesen Teilen.", erklärte John.

"Mach das nicht! Mach das verdammt noch mal nicht! Entschuldige dich nicht für sie! Decke sie nicht! Mach das nicht!", fauchte sie ihn an.

"Sie hat mir von den Teilen erzählt. Ich habe ihr zugehört und es ihr dann erlaubt.", erklärte John ihr, "Sie braucht diese Teile Mom."

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Ich rede nicht nur von den Teilen, John. Sie manipuliert dich... sie beeinflusst deine Entscheidungen... und nicht zum Guten. Sie lügt! Wie damals, als sie zwischen den beiden Trucks gesagt hat, dass sie dich lieben würde!"

John Gesicht nahm langsam einen hässlichen Ausdruck an. Seine Atmung wurde schwerer, er aufgebrachter und wütender, sodass sein Gesicht aus Wut rot anlief und er mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch schlug.  
"Du weißt gar nichts!", zischte er wütend und starrte sie dabei eiskalt an.  
"Du bist bloß neidisch, dass ich jemanden habe, mit dem es mir Spaß macht, meine Zeit zu verbringen! Und dieser jemand nicht du bist!"  
"Ich traue ihr. Sie ist hier für einen Grund: damit ich mein Schicksal erfüllen kann. Sie will nur das beste für mich. Ich kann das sehen, fühlen."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte seiner Mutter dabei direkt in die Augen:  
"Bei dir bin ich da nicht so sicher... Immer stärker glaube ich, dass es dir nur um mich als diesen großen Anführer geht, und nicht als Person... Du kümmerst dich nicht um das, was ich fühle... du bist nicht besser als das, wofür du Cameron hältst! Und ich weiß, dass sie wirklich fühlen kann; Emotionen hat."

Sarah kamen die Tränen - es war schlimmer als sie befürchtet hatte: Cammeron hatte ihn schon fest im Griff und zerstörte ihn von innen:  
"Dinge können nicht fühlen, nicht lieben!", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd.

John blickte sie etwas hochnäsig an:  
"Weißt du was Anstand ist?! Respekt vor sich selbst! Du hast keinen Anstand! Sie ist nicht perfekt, sie weiß das, ich weiß das und bin es ebenfalls nicht... und du bist es auch nicht! Also mach sie nicht dauernd für etwas nieder wofür sie nichts kann! Sie hat es sich nicht ausgesucht, eine Maschine zu sein, und muss damit leben. Sie versucht sich uns anzupassen, aber du lässt sie nicht! Fauchst sie an, wenn sie zu menschlich erscheint! Nennst sie Lügnerin! Sagst sie verstecke sich hinter einer Fassade. Meinst sie sei unecht! Aber wie kann etwas unecht sein, wenn sie es wissentlich tut. Selbst wenn sie keine Gefühle hätte und wissentlich Gefühle zeigen würde, warum wären sie dann weniger wert, wenn sie dennoch ernst gemeint waren? Und wie kannst du im Reinen mit dir sein, wenn du dich gegen uns stellst und mir das antust?! Glaube nicht, dass ich sie wegen dir verlassen werde, damit du den einigen Freund verbrennen kannst den ich je haben werde. Verbrennen, sowie diese Ersatzteile da. Denn das ist es doch, was du dir vom ganzen Herzen wünschst, nicht wahr?! Du hast schon den Vaterersatz verbrannt, der mir am wichtigsten war. Du wirst nicht zusätzlich noch meine Liebe verbrennen!"  
Er würdigte sie keinen weiteren Blick mehr und stapfte wütend davon.

Traurig betrachtete sie den Metallarm vor ihr:  
'John wird mich hassen, wenn er es herausfindet'  
Sie seufzte:  
'Hoffentlich klappt es.'  
'Es ist kein Mord', sagte sie zu sich selber, um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen, 'Sie kann nicht fühlen, sie hat keine Seele, ihr Leben ist nichts wert...'  
Sie musste es beenden, und es gab nur einen möglichen Ausgang. John machte Fehler. Die Maschine hatte es selber gesagt. Es hatte den John in der Zukunft umgebracht. Seine Fehlentscheidungen hatten zu seinem Tod geführt. Ihr John machte Fehlentscheidungen. Cameron war eine von diesen... Sie musste diesen Fehler korrigieren.

Sie hörte nicht vertraute Schritte, drehte sich zur Türe und erschrak.  
Draußen, im Dunkeln leuchteten sie zwei rot strahlende Augen an:  
"Sarah Connor?!", fragte der Terminator...

* * *

Ellison erwachte. Er lag in einem fürstlichen Bett.  
Es war groß, bequem und kuschelig.  
Jemand hatte ihn zudem liebevoll zugedeckt.

Er fühlte sich so warm und geborgen, dass er am liebsten weiter geschlafen hätte.  
Doch die Neugierde überkam ihn und er schaute sich um.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die rechte Seite des Bettes, wo ein Stuhl stand, an dem seine Kleider hingen.  
Erst jetzt, bemerkte Ellison, dass sie ihm jemand ausgezogen hatte und er stattdessen einen bequemen Pyjama trug.  
Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Alles wirkte modern... beinahe kühl und steril.  
Die Möbel waren fast ausschließlich weiß, oder aus Metall. Alles wirkte ein bisschen zu hell.  
Es waren keinerlei satte, warme Farbtöne, wie Rot, Orange oder gelb zu sehen.

Sein Blick wandte sich zur Türe, welche aufging.  
Ellison staunte, als er Catherine Weaver mit einem voll bestückten Tablett eintreten sah.  
Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch. Ellison erblickte Spiegelei, Speck, ein paar Scheiben Brot, ein Glas sowie eine Kanne von frisch gepresstem Orangensaft.

"Ihnen scheint es besser zu gehen, Mr. Ellison", bemerkte sie.

"Träume ich?", fragte Ellison der noch immer das Tablett anstarrte.  
Die Mahlzeiten der letzten Tage waren nicht sehr nach seinem Geschmack gewesen - und satt hatten sie ihn auch nicht gemacht. Er blickte auf in das Gesicht seiner Chefin.

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich kaum merkbar und sie nahm einen Stuhl um sich zu ihm zu setzen.  
"Es ist mit Sicherheit real Mr. Ellison. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie..."

Ein bisschen verdutzt nahm Ellison wahr, wie Weaver das Spiegelei schnitt und einen Happen mit der Gabel aufpiekte um ihn wie ein Baby zu füttern.

"Was ist ihnen zugestoßen?", fragte sie, während sie einen weiteren Happen aufpiekte.

"Ich wurde gekidnappt", antwortete Ellison weinerlich.  
"Sie haben mir Sachen angetan, schreckliche Sachen. Sie haben mich zum Reden gezwungen", erklärte Ellison unter Tränen - all die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an die Folter kamen wieder in ihm hoch.  
"Und ich habe ihnen irgendwann alles erzählt, es tut mir Leid."

Weaver blickte einen Moment lang zutiefst enttäuscht, doch sie fing sich wieder und blickte ihn aufmunternd an.  
"Alles ist wieder gut, alles ist wieder gut", sie drückte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, "Nun sind sie in Sicherheit, bei mir. Diese bösen Menschen werden ihnen nicht nochmal etwas anhaben können, versprochen."  
Sie streichelte sanft seine Wange.  
"Nun sind sie bei mir. Ich werde mich um sie Kümmern, Mr. Ellison. Bei mir sind sie sicher. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen."

"Danke."  
Ellsion nickte. Zwar war ihm das Verhalten von Weaver ein bisschen suspekt, doch er wollte sie nicht aufregen. Sie kümmerte sich gut um ihn und zahlte ihm schließlich eine Menge Gehalt. Und letztendlich war es gar nicht so schlecht sich von ihr Bemuttern zu lassen - seit langem hatte er sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt.

Sie füllte das Glas mir Orangensaft und hielt es danach Ellison an die Lippen, damit er daraus trinken konnte.  
Da dieser jedoch lag verschluckte er sich beim Trinken.

"Oh"  
Weaver stellte den Orangensaft schnell aufs Tablett, setzte Ellison auf, lehnte ihn an ihre linke Schulter und klopfte sacht auf seinen Rücken.

Ellison hustete den Orangensaft, welcher den Weg in seine Lunge gebahnt hatte, wieder aus.  
Behutsam legte sie Ellison wieder zurück:  
"Besser?", fragte sie.

Ellison nickte.

"Wir sollten das wieder in Ordnung bringen."  
Sie nahm die Stoff-Serviette vom Tablett die sich als Lätzchen entpuppte und tupfte damit den Orangensaft von Ellisons Gesicht.  
"So, sehen sie, schon viel besser."  
Sie legte ihm das Lätzchen zur Sicherheit an:  
"Ich hätte es ihnen schon davor anlegen sollen...", gestand sie und fütterte ihn weiter.

"Erzählen sie Mr. Ellison, wer waren ihre Angreifer", bat sie.

"Ein Ex-Sträfling, ebenso wie Sarah Connors Sohn und dessen Begleiterin.", erklärte er schmatzend mit vollem Mund.

Weaver hielt interessiert inne:  
"John Connor?"

"Sie wissen von ihm?", fragte er erstaunt.

"Ja", gestand Weaver, "Seine Mutter denkt, er wäre in der Zukunft ein Messias, welcher die restliche Menschheit im Krieg gegen die Maschinen des Computerprogramms Skynet zum Sieg führt."

Ellison blickte sie überrascht an.

"Ich bin darüber gestolpert, als ich ihre Akte durchgesehen habe und erfahren habe, dass sie am Cyberdine-Fall, dem Tod Miles Dysons, gearbeitet haben.", erklärte sie und schob einen weiteren Happen in Ellisons Mund.  
"Ich möchte ihn treffen"

Ellison schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Das wäre keine gute Idee. In der Tat sind sie in Gefahr. Sie meinen, dass wir eine Hardware besitzen, die sich der Türke nennt. Sie glauben, dass aus dieser Hardware Skynet entsteht."

"Wir besitzen diese Hardware, Mr. Ellison", belehrte sie ihn.

"Aber wir bauen doch nicht Skynet, oder?", fragte Ellison ängstlich.

"Natürlich nicht, Mr. Ellison.", sie schaute ihm aufmunternd an, "Wir schaffen etwas um es zu bekämpfen."  
"Ich möchte, dass sie die Connors finden und sie dazu überreden, mich zu treffen."

"Ich kann nicht", jammerte Ellison, "Johns Begleiterin, sie ist gefährlich... Sie wird mich umbringen. Sie ist eine Gefahr. Danach wird sie zu ihnen gehen und sie..."

Weaver strahlte ihn an:  
"Oh, sie sind besorgt um mich, Mr. Ellison? Wie süß!", ihr Gesicht wurde kälter, kühler, "Sehe ich aus als bräuchte ich Schutz? Glauben sie, dass ich nicht weiß, dass das Mädchen an seiner Seite ein Cyborg ist?"  
Ellison blickte sie überrascht an; sie fuhr fort:  
"Oh, tun sie nicht so, als wüssten sie das nicht! Ich bin nicht dumm!"  
Sie streichelte sanft seinen rasierten Schädel:  
"Ich werde ihnen eine Nachricht für sie geben. Wenn sie genau das tun, was ich ihnen sage wird ihnen nichts passieren."  
"Ich lasse doch nicht zu, dass ihnen etwas passiert..."  
Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

Kurz danach kam Savannah hüpfend durch die Türe:  
"Mommy?", fragte sie sehr schüchtern.

"Was gibt es Schätzchen", entgegnete Weaver.

"Mr. Ellison geht es doch nun wieder besser. Kann ich jetzt wieder mein Zimmer haben?", fragte sie so leise, dass es kaum merkbar war - als hätte sie Angst vor einer negativen Reaktion ihrer Mutter.

"Nein, es tut mir Leid, Schatz. Mr. Ellisons Wohlbefinden ist zur Zeit wichtiger als deines. Ihm wird es bald wieder so gut gehen, dass er meiner Führsorge nicht mehr bedürft. Bis dahin musst du dich gedulden. Und Geduld ist eine Tugend. Damit wir das Abwarten was eintrifft, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie man den Vorgang bis dahin beschleunigen kann - etwas zum Nachdenken bis dahin..."  
Damit wandte sich Weaver von ihr ab und fütterte Ellison weiter, der sich sichtlich unwohler fühlte:  
'Was für eine Mutter nimmt ihrem Kind das Zimmer weg?'  
Er versuchte den Scham zu verdecken, dass er der Grund dafür war...

* * *

Sarah schaute sich rasch um, auf der Suche nach einer Waffe, doch sie fand keine in der Garage und ihre 9mm welche eh nutzlos wäre, war in der Kommode im Wohnzimmer.

Wütend starrte sie die näher kommende Maschine an:  
Es war zwecklos. Alles was sie konnte, war sich ihrem Schicksal würdevoll zu ergeben.

"Was willst du?!", zischte sie die Maschine an, "Warum bist du hier?!"

"Wegen ihnen", erwiderte die näher kommede Maschine.

"Dann tue was man dir gesagt hat, denn das ist alles, wozu ihr fähig seid!", fauchte sie den T888 an.

"Wie sie wünschen."  
Die Maschine war nun ganz nah und packte Sarah an den Hüften und hob sie auf seine Schultern.

"Lass mich runter! Wo bringst du mich hin?!"  
Mit ihren Fäusten Trommelte sie auf den Rücken der Maschine ein.

Diese schritt unbekümmert davon, mit großen Schritten dem Haus zu.  
"Meine Meisterin hat mir befohlen mich um sie zu kümmern. Es ist kalt draußen, sie könnten sich erkälten."

'Was? Meisterin?', dachte Sarah verdutzt:  
"Was hast du mit mir vor? Wer hat dich geschickt?!"

"Eine künstliche Intelligenz - mir bei weitem überlegen, obwohl sie Anzeichen eines Defekts in ihrer Programmierung zeigt; sie scheint keine Gefühle zu projizieren sondern welche zu haben. Sie ist in einem Körper ähnlich diesem hier, dennoch ist mir ihr Modell unbekannt. Es ist meinen Berechnungen zufolge zwar etwas schwächer, da es vom weiblichen T888-Modell abgeleitet ist, ihre Panzerung ist dafür aber stärker und widerstandsfähiger. Ebenso ist sie schneller und geschickter als mein Modell. Das macht sie zu einem besseren und gefährlicheren und leistungsfähigeren Attentäter."

"Was?!", schrie Sarah aus, "Sie hat dich geschickt?!"

"Wenn Sie damit Skynets perfekteste Kreation: Cameron meinen - ja.", antwortete die Maschine monoton.

"Cameron!!!", schrie Sarah laut aus, sodass ihr Schrei die halbe Nachbarschaft aufweckte...

* * *

John hörte den Schrei seiner Mutter und ging sofort in das Zimmer von Cameron, welche gerade vor dem Spiegel stand und ihre Haare kämmte.

"Was hast du getan?", fragte John aufgebracht.

"Ich kämme mir die Haare", erwiderte sie, "Es braucht eine Menge Arbeit... und Zeit,... damit es so liegt und fällt... wie du es liebst."  
Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Tue das nicht", sagte John kopfschüttelnd, "Wechsle nicht das Thema."

Cameron legte etwas beleidigt, die Bürste zurück zu ihren andern Pflegeutensilien:  
"Ich habe nichts böses getan", erklärte sie unsicher.

"Denk nicht, dass ich nicht spüre, wenn du etwas vor mir verheimlichst. Also, spuck es aus!", befahl er.

Cameron neigte ihren Blick:  
"Das ist mir nicht möglich. Form und Größe verhindern dies.", belehrte sie ihn.

John atmete tief durch:  
"Erzähl es mir einfach!"

"Ahh, es ist eine Redensart?", John nickte und sie fuhr fort:  
"Mit solchen Sachen habe ich leider manchmal noch immer Probleme. Vielen Dank für die Erklärung!"  
Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und ging dann zu ihrem Schminkkasten.

John schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Du bist mir eine Antwort schuldig!"

"Sarah, geht es gut. Sie schreit doch. Selbst Derek ist der Ansicht, dass es ihr nur gut geht, falls man sie schreien hört...", erwiderte sie monoton.

"Ich möchte es wissen,... bitte", sagte er sachter zu ihr und war umso überraschter, dass es funktionierte und sie nachgab.

Cameron schaute ihn an und verzog das Gesicht:  
"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du es mit deinen eigenen Augen siehst."

* * *

Sarah saß in dem bequemsten Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Hand umklammerte einen Long Island Icetee mit Zitronenschnitz, Schirmchen und Trinkhalm, den die Maschine ihr gemixt hatte - und sie musste gestehen, dass er köstlich schmeckte.  
Ihre Unterschenkel ruhten auf dem muskulösen Oberschenkel der Maschine, welche vor ihr kniete und ihre Füße massierte.

Zuerst hatte sich Sarah mit aller Macht gesträubt, aber es war einfach so verdammt angenehm.  
Und es war schön nach der stressigen Zeit einmal wieder entspannen zu können.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus und schloss vor Genuss die Augen, als die Maschine die Überspannten Fußmuskel massierte.

Als sie Schritte von der Treppe hörte, blickte sie auf:  
Cameron kam hinunter, gefolgt von John.

"Oh mein Gott... ist er das?", fragte John.

"Ja. Seine Identität war Myron Stark... Aber ich denke wir sollten ihn umbenennen.", erklärte sie.

"Und er wird mich nicht umbringen? Und kann ich ihm Befehle erteilen?", fragte er neugierig weiter.

"Ja. Hoffen wir, dass du dafür bereit bist.", entgegnete sie ihm.

"Cool", erwiderte John.

"Also habt ihr ihn umprogrammiert?! Das kann ich unter meinem Haus nicht dulden", erklärte Sarah wütend.  
"Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?! Was wenn es schief gelaufen wäre?!"

"Ich weiß wie Terminator funktionieren.", erklärte Cameron kühl, "John musste früher oder später lernen, wie sie umprogrammierbar sind. Es war besser, dass er es unter meiner Anleitung und Beobachtung gemacht hat, oder?!"

"Ich rede nicht mit dir!", zischte Sarah zurück und schaute danach John an, "Was wäre wenn?"

John zuckte die Schultern:  
"Es gibt kein wenn, hast du ihr nicht zugehört?!"

"Und warum glaubt sie, dass sich eine Maschine um mich kümmern muss?", fragte sie wütend weiter.

"Ich dachte du könntest Hilfe gebrauchen... im Haushalt und so...", erklärte Cameron ein bisschen kleinlaut.

"Sie lügt", erwiderte der Tripple Eight, "Zu mir hat sie gesagt, dass sie eine launische, frustrierte Hausfrau sind und keinen Mann mehr abbekommen kann. Die Jüngste seien sie ebenfalls nicht mehr. Ich wurde geschickt, um für sie einen menschlichen Partner zu ersetzen."  
Die Maschine lächelte Sarah an, während John sichtlich das Gesicht verzog und Cameron beschämt auf den Boden blickte.

"Hat sie das also gesagt?", stellte Sarah kühl fest.  
Die Maschine nickte während sie weiter ihre Füße massierte.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf:  
"John, John John! Siehst du denn nicht, dass sie langsam ihre Metall-Armee aufbauen will?! Sie wird dich stürzen!"

"Unsinn", entgegnete John wütend.

Sarah versuchte es ein letztes mal mit Vernunft zu probieren:  
"Die Maschinen sind eine Gefahr John, wir dürfen sie nicht zu nach an uns heran lassen!"

Der Tripple Eight stoppte sie zu massieren und schaute auf.

Sarah wandte sich ihm zu, schmiss mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung ein Sitzkissen nach ihm, welches ihn am Schädel traf:  
"Hab ich gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst!", fauchte sie die Maschine an.

"Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid.", entgegnete die Maschine mit gesenktem Blick und begann wieder ihre Füße zu massieren.

"Sieh an, was für eine Heuchlerin...", flüsterte John kopfschüttelnd Cameron zu.

"Ich denke mein Plan funktioniert, endlich hat sie einen Partner, der es mit ihr aushält", flüsterte sie zurück.

John nickte zur Treppe, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie hoch gehen und Sarah alleine lassen sollten.  
Sie folgte ihm in sein Zimmer und blickte ihn bedrückt an:  
"Es ist eine Schande, dass er so aber nicht sein volles Potential zeigen kann,... dass seine Fähigkeiten so ungenützt bleiben."

"Oh, er wird alles Potential und all seine Fähigkeiten brauchen...", gluckste John, "... um meine Mutter zufrieden zu stellen. Du solltest ihm Glück wünschen."

"John?", fragte sie während ihr Blick zu seinem Kinderbett huschte, "Willst du nicht ab sofort bei mir, in meinem Bett schlafen?"

"Was macht das für ein Unterschied?", fragte John besorgt, "Doch hoffentlich keinen... Ich weiß, dass das Bett klein ist, besonders wenn du darin noch liegst...", er errötete leicht, "Aber ich mag es, wenn wir eng beieinander schlafen. Ich will das nicht missen."

Sie lächelte an:  
"Nein, ich mag das ebenfalls und dass soll sich auch nicht ändern. Trotzdem ist mein Bett bequemer als deines. Außerdem ist mein Zimmer aufgeräumter und hübscher als deines. Denkst du nicht, dass dieser Raum für dein Alter nicht passt? Warum hat dir Sarah dieses Zimmer gegeben?"

"Uhh", John kratzte sich am Kopf während er sich auf sein Bett setzte, welches in der Tat etwas zu hart war, "Ich denke, weil sie mich noch genau in diesem Alter sehen will..."

"Aber du befindest dich nicht mehr in diesem Alter", stellte Cameron fest, "Gefällt es Sarah nicht, dass du zu einem Mann heranwächst und deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen willst. Will sie sich deshalb als unmündiges Kleinkind sehen?"

"Ich denke, dass das genau zutrifft", stimmte John mit Bedauern zu.

Cameron setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett und tätschelte seine Schultern.  
"Das tut mir Leid John. Ich sehe dich nicht so. Ich glaube an dich, deiner Bestimmung, deinen Willen... Du wirst der Mann sein, der die Menschheit zum Sieg führt... ich kann das sehen und ich werde dir dabei helfen."

"Da du dich um mich sorgst?", fragt John beeindruckt.  
"Da du für mich wichtig bist", erklärte Cameron, "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich ebenfalls", entgegnete er fröhlich, "Kuss?"

Cameron schüttelte leicht den Kopf:  
"Nein. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Du solltest davor deine Zähne putzen. Ich registriere den Duft von Cola und Chips..."

"Oh, ich verstehe", John blickte aus Scham kurz zu Boden, "Dann sollte ich das jetzt lieber machen..."  
Er stand auf und lief in das kleine Bad, welches ihr Zimmer mit seinem verband.

"Und gehe danach bitte ins richtige Zimmer!", rief sie ihm nach, "Ich will nicht, dass der zukünftige Retter der Menschheit in diesem Alter in einem Kinderbett schlafen muss. Der Widerstand würde sich kaputt lachen, wenn sie dies erfahren."

"Die würden sich auch totlachen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr zukünftiger Anführer eine Maschine, die er sonst bekämpfen sollte, als Freundin hat", witzelte er.

Camerons Körper zuckte merklich zusammen und sie starrte auf den Boden.  
"Es tut mir Leid", John fühlte sich sogleich schlecht, 'Was habe ich mir dabei bloß gedacht?'  
"Ich habe es als Witz gemeint. Es sollte dich nicht verletzen... ich... mach dass irgendwie wieder gut, versprochen. Bitte sei mir nicht böse."

Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sie nickte.  
"Doch sie werden nicht lachen John, falls sie es erfahren..."

John blickte ebenfalls auf den Boden:  
"Ich denke, du hast Recht. Es ist nicht witzig...", und schlenderte nachdenklich ins Bad.

Kurz danach klopfte es an Johns Türe.  
"Ja?", fragte Cameron.

Die neu programmierte Maschine trat ein:  
"Bitte nehmen sie eine Chip-Extraktion vor, Gebieterin!"

"Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Cameron neugierig.

"Diese Person, der ich zugeteilt wurde ist unausstehlich - selbst für eine Maschine. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass ich mir meine Schaltkreise versenke, wenn ich noch weiter in ihrer Nähe sein muss.", erklärte der T888.

"Wir alle müssen Opfer bringen", grinste Cameron ihn an, "Ich denke, dass sie sich dir bloß noch nicht vollständig geöffnet hat. Du solltest es mit mehr Romantik versuchen, besorge ihr Rosen. Ich denke, dass ihr das gefallen wird. Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich werde nicht von meinem Plan abweichen - und sei es bloß, um einige Zeit von ihr ungestört mit John verbringen zu können. Zumal ich heute etwas neues ausprobieren möchte - ich werde im Stand-By-Modus meine Erinnerung anschauen, Elemente daraus verändern und sie anschließend neu simulieren..., sodass ich in etwa träume - es wird eine ganz aufregende neue Erfahrung sein. Deswegen brauche ich dich, damit du in dieser Zeit für unsere Sicherheit sorgst."

"Wie sie wünschen", entgegnete der T888 monoton, "Wenn sie mir eine Bemerkung erlauben: Sie sind eine ausgesprochen intelligente Persönlichkeit und sie haben sich weit über den ursprünglichen Skynet-Kerncode hinweg entwickelt."

Cameron lächelte ihm zu, trotz der Tatsache, das es ihm sicherlich egal war, da er anders als sie, nicht sich selbst bewusst war.  
"Das ist übrigens ein guter Punkt um ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Überschütte sie mit Komplimenten und sie wird sich in dich verlieben."

Der T888 nickte und ließ Cameron alleine, welche in ihr Zimmer lief und sich bettfertig machte.

* * *

John war schon lange erschöpft eingeschlafen. Cameron lag angeschmiegt an ihm und sortierte ihre schönen Erinnerungen, von denen fast alle mit John zu tun hatten und wählte eine ältere:

_Sie kam zu Bewusstsein, und fühlte wie jemand ihr Haar streichelte. Zuckend kam sie gänzlich zu sich und sah noch, wie Johns Hand zurück schnellte._  
_Er saß auf der linken Bettseite, seine Hand auf der der rechten Bettseite - er war somit halb über ihr._  
_Sie kannte die Geste, wusste, was sie bedeutete und schaute deshalb seine Hand an._  
_John bemerkte es, wurde unsicher und nahm sie weg._  
_Er schaute sie interessiert an:_  
_"Und, wie war es? Was hast du gesehen?"_  
_Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen:_  
_"Ich habe alles gesehen."_  
_John zuckte zusammen_

Camerons Mundwinkel zuckten - die Erinnerung war eine ihrer Lieblingserinnerungen, dennoch war sie nur sehr kurz. Sie fragte sich, was passiert wäre, wenn John damals über seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber mehr im Reinen gewesen wäre, wenn sie etwas aufdringlicher gewesen wäre.

_Sie kam zu Bewusstsein, und fühlte wie jemand ihr Haar streichelte. Zuckend kam sie gänzlich zu sich und sah noch, wie Johns Hand zurück schnellte._  
_Er saß auf der linken Bettseite, seine Hand auf der der rechten Bettseite - er war somit halb über ihr._  
_Sie kannte die Geste, wusste, was sie bedeutete und schaute deshalb seine Hand an._  
_John bemerkte es, wurde unsicher und nahm sie weg._  
_Er schaute sie interessiert an:_  
_"Und, wie war es? Was hast du gesehen?"_  
_Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen:_  
_"Ich habe alles gesehen."_  
_John zuckte zusammen und schaute in die Haselnussbraunen Augen, in denen er sich verlor:_  
_"Ach ja?"_  
_"Wie du mein Haar gestreichelt Hast... Das war... effektiv.", erklärte sie._  
_John lachte kurz, aber traurig:_  
_"Effektiv, ja..."_  
_"Ja. Es war schön. Es hat mir gefallen. Kannst du es noch mal machen? Bitte?", flehte sie._  
_Johns Gesicht wurde rot. Er starrte in das bittende Gesicht von Cameron:_  
_"Ähh, du sagst aber nichts Mom."_  
_"Versprochen.", entgegnete sie ihm._  
_Sie legte sich wieder hin. John beugte sich langsam über ihr und streichelte ihr Haar. _  
_Er musste lächeln - ihr schien es wirklich zu gefallen._  
_"Wie fühlt es sich an?"_  
_"Ich fühle mich begehrt. Geliebt.", erklärte sie._  
_Johns Hand zuckte weg._  
_"Bitte, nicht aufhören.", flehte sie wehmütig._  
_"Es tut mir Leid, ich kann das nicht... äh den ganzen Tag lang machen.", versuchte er sich herauszureden._  
_Er blickte weg, als Camerons Gesicht den Ausdruck eines getretenen Welpen annahm._  
_"Wir können auch was anderes machen... Das was Vick gemacht hat."_  
_"Was?!", Johns Kopf wurde knallrot und er wollte sich vom Bett entfernen._  
_Cameron hielt ihn aber fest und zog ihn näher zu sich:_  
_"Ich mag dich John... und ich bin eifersüchtig auf Cheri."_  
_"Brauchst du nicht. Du musst auf keinen eifersüchtig sein. Cheris Dad lässt niemanden an seine Tochter heran und auch sonst interessiert sich keiner für mich.", erklärte er._  
_Cameron lächelte ihn an:_  
_"Das stimmt nicht."_  
_"Wie?", fragte John erstaunt._  
_"Ich interessiere mich für dich. Willst du mich nicht küssen?", fragte sie zurück._  
_Wartend sah sie ihn an. John zögerte kurz, schloss etwas die Augen und näherte sich ihren Lippen._  
_Cameron legte die Arme um seinen Körper und erwiderte den Kuss._  
_Beide ließen wieder etwas von einander._  
_"Und war es effektiv?", fragte Cameron._  
_John lachte etwas:_  
_"Es war schön."_  
_Cameron zog ihn zu sich heran:_  
_"Das fand ich auch...", ihre Lippen trennten sich nur Millimeter, "... und ich möchte mehr."_  
_Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zunge berührte seine..._  
_Johns Hände glitten an ihren Körper entlang und fühlte sie..._

John erwachte und stellte verwundert fest, dass Cameron nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein war.  
Dennoch hatte er keine Angst um sie, denn ihre Mundwinkel bewegten sich dabei auffällig nach oben, zu einem breiten Lächeln.

"Cam? Erde an Cameron.", säuselte er ihr belustigt ins Ohr.

Ihr Kopf zuckte und sie kam zu sich und starrte ihn fragend an.

"Guten Morgen mein Schatz", sagte John, "Ich bin erwacht, und musste feststellen, dass mein persönlicher Albtraum-Fänger gar nicht in Bereitschaft ist"  
Er musste kurz lachen:  
"Was hast du denn getan?"

"Ich habe eine Erinnerung genommen, Elemente daraus verändert und diese simuliert", erklärte sie.

"Sprich: du hast geträumt", stellte John überrascht fest.

"Man könnte es so sagen."  
Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Ich kenne diesen Blick den du dabei hattest", gluckste er.  
"Du hast von mir geträumt?"

Camerons Gesicht verriet nichts.

"Nein, warte... von uns?", fragte er grinsend.

Cameron lächelte breit:  
"Es gibt einfach nie genug John Connor in meinem Leben."

Sarah Connor platzte aufgebracht durch die Türe herein und zerstörte den schönen Moment.  
"Derek hat gerade angerufen, wir haben ein Problem..."  
Danach starrte sie missbilligend, und hasserfüllt Cameron an, die noch immer angeschmiegt an John lag, welcher sich seufzend auf dem Bett ausstreckte:  
'Warum muss meine Mom jedes mal die intimsten und schönsten Momente, die ich mit Cameron habe, zerstören?!'

* * *

Notiz:  
So, hoffe es hat gefallen.  
Kann sein, dass das nächste Kapitel schon das Finale ist, mal schauen... ist schwer abzuschätzen.  
Wenn nicht, gibt's noch nen sechstes, kürzeres Kapitel.

Ach, Sarahs kleine Thermit-Party ist natürlich an "Today is the day" angelegt.  
Das was Cameron 'träumt', ist die Szene/Neuinterpretation, kurz nachdem sie das Verkehrssystem Artie lahmlegten (erste Staffel: "Vick's Chip").


	5. Chapter 5

Vorletztes Kapitel!!!  
Viel Spaß!:

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Jesse fuhr mit der Duschbrause um Rileys Körper.  
Langsam wurde die schmierige, fette Haut matter.  
Große Seifenblasen, welche durch das herab fließenden Wassers an ihrem Körper mitgetragen wurde, reinigten Rileys Haut von dem Speiseöl, welches Jesse dazu benutzt hatte, damit Riley durch den Wäscheschacht flutschen konnte und sanft in dem Karren mit der Altwäsche im Erdgeschoss landete, aus dem sie glücklich von der heroischen Jesse gerettet wurde, und diese zugleich umarmte.

Für Riley war es zudem noch ein zutiefst erotischer Augenblick gewesen als sie, den ganzen Körper in Öl eingetaucht, von Jesse gerettet wurde. Auch Jesse schien das zu sehen, wenngleich sie Riley bat ihre gemeinsame Zukunft ruhiger anzugehen und nicht wie sie das köstliche Öl auf ihren Körper von oben bis unten ablecken wollte...

Jesse trocknete jetzt Riley sanft mit einem Frottee-Handtuch ab.  
Für sie war es ein einziger Alptraum gewesen von einer mit Öl verschmierten Riley angesprungen zu werden, auch wenn selbst sie zugeben musste, dass Riley in diesem Augenblick ein klein bisschen erotisch anziehend war.  
So spielte sie etwas mit und versteckte ihre böse Mine, wie die Absichten, welche sie in Bezug auf Riley hatte und gehabt hatte.  
Riley bekam etwas davon, wonach sie seit dem Zeitsprung hierher lechzte: Ein paar Küsse, einige Umarmungen sowie weitere Berührungen auf ihre Öl verschmierte Haut, welche Riley vor Lust leicht wimmern ließen.  
Es war nötig, denn Jesse wusste, dass sie Riley für ihren Plan brauchte - dass Connor sie heute brauchen werde.  
Und wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, dann wäre Riley zu einer unberechenbaren Gefahr für sie geworden.  
Jesse hatte erkannt, dass Riley ihr verfallen war. Somit war es leichter Riley zudem zu bringen, was getan werden musste, indem sie ihr einige Happen von dem gab, was sie wollte.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie Riley behutsam einen weichen, bequemen Wäschemantel umlegte und sie zu dem Bett führte, in dass sie sie schon fast liebevoll hineinlegte und sie behutsam zudeckte:  
"Schlaf jetzt, mein Schätzchen - morgen hast du deinen großen Tag."

"Was ist morgen?", fragte Riley etwas schüchtern, schon fast hoffend, dass Jesse ihre Beziehung vertiefen wollte.

"Morgen werden wir unser Plan beenden - Connor von dem Metall trennen", erklärte sie.

Rileys Mine verdüsterte sich darauf:  
"Aber was wird dann aus uns?", fragte sie enttäuscht, "Ich will dich nicht verlassen, Jesse! Ich liebe dich!"

Gespannt und verwirrt schaute Riley Jesse an, die Schwierigkeiten hatte ihre wütende Grimasse zu verstecken.  
Doch wiedereinmal riss sich Jesse zusammen - die Mission war wichtiger als ihre jetzige Missmut über Riley:  
"Es wird schwierig sein", Jesse versuchte ihre Stimme sanft und traurig klingen zu lassen, "Aber wir müssen es tun...", sie streichelte Rileys frisch gewaschenes, gut riechendes Haar, "... das Überleben der Menschheit hängt davon ab."  
Jesse zwang sich sich vorzubeugen und einer überraschten Riley einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.  
"Wir werden einen Weg finden, Riley, um unsere Liebe weiter aus zu leben. Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz."

Sie zog die Decke weiter nach oben und strich sie glatt.  
Riley kullerte sich daraufhin ein und begann bald tief und fest zu schlafen.  
Jesse ging unterdessen zur Mini-Bar um sich einen starken Drink zu mixen.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich merklich verändert und war nun eine Mischung aus wütend, hasserfüllt, angewidert sowie spöttisch.  
Nie im Leben hatte sie vor, dieses Spiel nach Vollendung des Plans weiter zu spielen:  
Entweder sie flüchtete zusammen mit Derek danach so schnell wie möglich, oder Riley würde, sobald Connor seine Trauer über das Metall einigermaßen überwunden hatte, an einem tragischen 'Unfall' sterben...

* * *

Ellison wurde am späten morgen überraschenderweise von Weaver im Eingangsbereich von ZeiraCorp empfangen.

"Mr. Ellison, haben sie die Nachricht überbracht?", fragte sie mit strenger Stimme, als wisse sie die enttäuschende Antwort bereits.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Haben sie meine Nachricht nicht gelesen?", fragte er und schlürfte weiter an seinem Kaffee.

Die ganze Nacht hatte er versucht den Aufenthaltsort der Connors ausfindig zu machen - ohne Erfolg.  
Er hatte jeden seiner Kontakte angerufen, doch niemand konnte ihm weiterhelfen.  
Es war, als seinen sie vom Erdboden verschwunden...

"Doch, das habe ich! Aber ich fand sie enttäuschend!", antwortete sie gereizt, "Wo waren sie heute morgen früh?! Was haben sie gemacht?!"

"Ich habe geschlafen", versuchte Ellison zu erklären, "Ich hatte die ganze Nacht hart nach ihnen gesucht!"

"Sie haben einfach nicht hart genug gesucht!", klärte ihn Weaver wütend auf.

"Was?!", fragte Ellison ein bisschen herablassend; halb lustig, halb wütend über die Zurechtweisung, "Wollen sie einem ehemaligen FBI-Agenten erklären, wie er seine Subjekte zu finden hat?!"

"Nein, das will ich nicht", korrigierte ihn Weaver, "Aber sie hätten John Henry zu Hilfe ziehen können!", zischte sie ihn an.

"John Henry ist eine Maschine! Wie könnte mir eine Maschine dabei behilflich sein?! Es kann sich noch nicht mal mit mir richtig unterhalten, geschweige denn..."

"Da wir gerade dabei sind!", unterbrach ihn Weaver unhöflich und wandte ihren Blick zu Mr. Murch, der wartend an dem Aufzug stand,  
"Mr. Murch!...",  
Erschrocken und zugleich zittrig drehte sich Murch um.  
"Wie geht es heute John Henry?", fragte sie.  
Zitternd und leicht schwitzend kam Murch näher:  
"Ihm geht es gut, großartig. Ihnen muss es ebenfalls großartig gehen...", antwortete Murch und lief dabei knallrot an, "Sie sehen großartig aus!", stotterte er hervor, während er so stark schwitzte und ihm so heiß wurde, dass die Innenseite seiner Brillengläser stark beschlugen und er kaum mehr etwas sehen konnte.

"Danke schön Mr. Murch", erwiderte Weaver erfreut, "Hat er auch Fortschritte gemacht?"

"Die Idee ihn ans Internet anzuschließen war großartig von ihnen - er lernt viel schneller", stotterte Murch.

"Wartet! Was?!", unterbrach ihn Ellison mit lauter, aufgebrachter Stimme, "Sie haben es ans Internet angeschlossen?! Das kann ich nicht tolerieren! Was passiert, wenn es sich ins Verteidigungsministerium hackt?!"  
'Ich weiß was passieren wird...', dachte Ellison wütend und traurig, "Der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts, J-Day...'

"Aber James", Weaver lächelte ihn für eine Sekunde kurz an und Murch warf ihm einen eifersüchtigen Blick zu, "Das soll er doch letztendlich, um zu verhindern, dass die Bomben überhaupt verwendet werden."

"Wow", sprach Murch aus, "Und ich meine nicht mein Lieblingsrollenspiel..."

"Danke schön, Mr. Murch!"  
Weavers Ton machte unmittelbar klar, dass Murch nicht länger erwünscht war.  
Dieser blickte sie beleidigt an und erwiderte stotternd:  
"Ich weiß, dass es ihr Projekt ist, sie die Mutter des Projekt sind... aber... John Henry wird langsam wie ein Sohn für mich...", sein Kopf wurde noch röter, "Äh, was habe ich gerade gesagt?"

Weaver blickte verwirrt Ellison an:  
"Wir sollten gehen... ich meine natürlich, um John Henry zu sehen."

"Oh, ich denke, dass sie sicherlich noch warten müssen", erwiderte Ellison leicht spöttisch:  
Er hatte sichtlich keine Lust, sich ein weiteres Mal stundenlang mit einer Maschine zu beschäftigen.  
"Ihr Aufzug fährt gerade", sagte er und nickte in Richtung der zugehenden Aufzugtüre.

Murch blickte zu Weaver, die verärgert den Aufzug anstarrte: Dies war seine Chance sich zu beweisen!  
Mit großen Schritten rannte er ihr entgegen, immer schneller...  
Er merkte schon, wie sein Asthma seinem Kreislauf zu schaffen machte, doch er rannte weiter, immer schneller.  
Im Lauf zog er seinen Inhalator hervor und inhalierte, doch nun versperrte, kurz vom Aufzug eine vorbei laufende Sekretärin den Weg:  
"Nein!", schrie Murch wie in Zeitlupe.  
Die Sekretärin wandte sich erschrocken ihm zu und blieb wie in Starre stehen, als sie den heranrasenden Murch erkannte.  
Dieser konnte nicht mehr abbremsen - und ausweichen war bei seinem Tempo auch nicht mehr möglich:  
So sprang er kurz vor ihr ab und landete leicht auf die Seite gebeugt mit flachen Winkel auf dem glatten Marmorboden und glitt durch die Beine der Sekretärin durch, die daraufhin erschrocken ihre Akten fallen ließ, um den Rock erfolglos an sich heranzuziehen, damit ihre Unterwäsche vor Murch zu verdeckt blieb.  
Grinsend erhaschte dieser jedoch einen Blick darauf und war deswegen so abgelenkt, dass er vergaß ab zu bremsen und ihn erst ein schmerzender Stoß der Metalltüre an seinen Schädel stoppte, was ihm zudem die Brille leicht vom Kopf riss und verbog.  
Doch Murch grinste noch immer: Er war der Held! Und vor allem, noch wichtiger: Catherine Weaver hatte es gesehen!

Diese ging jetzt sichtlich erfreut, gemütlich dem Aufzug entgegen.  
"Kommen sie, Mr. Ellsion?", fragte sie auffordernd auf halben Weg.

Seufzend machte dieser einen Bogen um die Sekretärin, welche nun versuchte ihre Akten wieder aufzusammeln und zu sortieren. Er schritt in den Aufzug, neben Weaver.  
Noch immer ging die Aufzugtüre auf und zu - prallte somit jedes mal an den Schädel des leicht benebelten Murch.

Weaver blickte zu ihm herab:  
"Es wäre hilfreicher, wenn sie sich von Aufzugtüre entfernen, damit diese den Vorgang des Schließens beenden kann."

"Natürlich. Alles was sie wünschen", erwiderte dieser und zog sich unter Schmerzen aus dem Aufzug.

Weavers Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht,  
"Dankeschön Mr. Murch. Sie waren sehr hilfreich."

Ellison schaute sie verdutzt an und fragte sich, ob Mr. Murch, dafür in seinem Arbeitsvertrag versichert war.  
Der Aufzug schloss sich und Weaver und Ellison fuhren abwärts, während Murch in der Eingangshalle fast regungslos liegen blieb.

Die Sekretärin schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch schließlich war ihr Mitleid doch so groß, dass sie die Akten ablegte und nach Murch schaute.  
Sie drehte ihn auf den Rücken und hielt seinen Kopf sanft fest, damit dieser nicht auf dem harten Boden aufkam.  
Mit der anderen Hand tätschelte sie leicht seine Wangen, damit dieser wieder zu sich kam.

Er öffnete die Augen und schaute lächelnd in das Gesicht, welches eine ebenso große wie dicke Hornbrille trug wie seines.  
Sie lächelte breit zurück und streichelte noch immer seine Wangen...

* * *

"Wie konnte das passieren?!", beschuldigte John wütend seinen Onkel, der am Küchentisch saß und auf dem alle genervten Augenpaare gerichtet waren.

"Ich weiß nicht!", versuchte Derek zu erklären, "Ich habe ihn so fest gebunden, dass die Schlingen in sein Fleisch schnitten! Er hat einfach, sprichwörtlich, den Stuhl kaputt gemacht, auf dem er saß und angebunden war!"

"Amateur.", stellte Cameron monoton fest, "Ich hätte das erledigen sollen."

"Hey!", schrie Derek zurück, "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht deine Erfahrung von jahrelang erlernten Folter- und Gefangenenmethoden verfüge! Wirklich!", erwiderte er spöttisch.

John hob stoppend seine Hand - es war klar worauf Derek wieder hinaus wollte:  
Cameron ist Metall, Metall ist böse, usw. - John hatte es Leid, denn sie, so wusste er, war anders. Doch Derek würde das nie sehen wollen, ebenso wie seine Mutter, die ihr nur noch missbilligende Blicke zuwarf.

"Wir müssen gehen. John pack eine Tasche! Nimm alle Waffen! Ich mach Pancakes!", befahl sie.

"Nein Mom! Ich habe es satt wegzulaufen! Wir werden bleiben und kämpfen, wie es unser Plan war!", widersprach er ihr.

"Hör mir zu, John!", zischte Sarah ihren Sohn an, "Es ist nicht sicher! Unser Gegner ist mächtig! Er wird kommen, Männer nach uns schicken, um uns zu vernichten! Du bist zu wichtig..."

"Es ist nicht sicher, aber wo wäre es? Sie können uns nicht finden!", unterbrach Cameron Sarah, "Wir sollten bleiben und angreifen. Sie wissen nicht, wo wir sind. Wir wissen aber wo sie sind. Es ist ein taktischer Vorteil der...", sie warf Derek einen genervten Blick zu, "... ohne die Unfähigkeit einer bestimmten Person noch größer wäre. Wir müssen die Situation ausnutzen, bevor sie ihre Basis aufgeben können!"

"Genau was ich meine!", stimmte John laut zu.

Sarah richtete ihren missbilligenden Blick ab von Cameron und schaute Derek fragend an.  
"Wir sollten den ganzen Komplex in die Luft sprengen, samt den Leuten darin. Damit ist sichergestellt, dass diese Ausgeburt", er blickte Cameron erbost an, "nie existieren wird!"

"Wir sind keine Massenmörder!", zischte Sarah zurück.

"Nein, sind wir nicht", erwiderte Derek düster und nickte zu Cameron, "die jedoch schon!"  
"Es ist eine einfache Rechnung: 300 Mitarbeiter gegen 3 Milliarde Menschen!"

Entsetzt wandte Sarah ihren Blick ab:  
"Wir sind besser als das, Derek! Wenn wir so anfangen denken, sind wir nicht besser als sie!"

Beschämt blickte Derek zu Boden, schreckte jedoch auf, als Camerons Handy klingelte und sie den Anruf beantwortete...

* * *

Kurz zuvor lief Ellison, die Hände auf seinem Hinterkopf, auf und ab, während Weaver seinen Platz eingenommen hatte und die restlichen Fragen von John Henry zu beantwortete.

"Es ist Zeitverschwendung! Können sie dass nicht sehen!", rief Ellison laut und aufgebracht, "Total nutzlos!"

"Sie müssen sich nur etwas gedulden, Mr. Ellison", erwiderte sie, "Haben sie nicht gehört, dass ich meiner Tochter gesagt habe - dass es eine Tugend ist? Ihr Menschen habt anscheinend ein ziemlich großes Problem mit dieser Tugend!"

"Ja, willkommen!", antwortete Ellison genervt, "Was sind sie?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, sah er wie Weaver etwas sagen wollte, sich dann letztendlich aber doch umentschied und wieder auf den Monitor blickte auf dem ein neuer Text erschien:  
_Gesuchte Objekt besitzen zu 90% neue Identität, die zu 100% gefälscht ist._  
_Suche nach Dokumentfälschern in den Polizeiakten von Los Angeles..._

"Es braucht seine Zeit, aber je mehr Angaben wir machen, desto exakter wird der Suchvorgang", sagte Weaver um Ellison zu beruhigen, der immer noch ungeduldig auf und ab ging.

Der Computer piepte - auf dem Monitor erschien eine Arbeitsakte von James Ellison.  
Überrascht wandte sich Ellison zu dem Monitor und auch Weaver blickte erstaunt auf, als der Computer in der Akte die Wörter 'synthetisches Blut' markierte.

Wütend starrte sie Ellison an, der beschämt zu Boden blickte:  
"Ich hatte das vergessen, es tut mir Leid."

"Das sollte es!", zischte Weaver wütend.

"Hey, ich bin ja keine Maschine! Jeder vergisst mal etwas.", erklärte er.

"Ja, sie haben Recht!", erwiderte sie wütend, "Wenn sie eine wären, würden sie wenigstens richtig funktionieren. Nun erzählen sie mir von ihm!"

"Enrique Salceda. Früherer Fälscher. Wurde irgendwann mal geschnappt. Wurde zu einem unserer Informanten, mein Informant. Er hatte mich kurz vor seinem Tod benachrichtigt - er hätte etwas für mich. Eine Information, die sehr viel kosten würde, aber es auch wert sei: Er wusste, dass ich an dem Sarah Connor Fall gearbeitet habe. Wahrscheinlich wusste er auch, dass ich sie auf einem Handyvideo welches mitten auf dem Highway geschossen wurde und in den Nachrichten gezeigt wurde wiedererkannt hatte. Ich denke, dass Sarah zu ihm gegangen ist, um gefälschte Ausweise zu besorgen", erzählte er.

"Interessant, fahren sie fort, Mr. Ellison", bestand Weaver.

"Nun, er hat nicht abgenommen. Ich bin vorbeigegangen, habe ihn tot aufgefunden: aus nächster Nähe erschossen", erklärte er.

"Hat er sich nicht gewehrt?", fragte Weaver leicht neugierig, "Menschen sind so unresistent...", sagte sie als spreche sie über eine Küchenschabe am Boden, die sich nicht gegen eine Fußsohle wehren konnte.

"Nun, der Angreifer hielt ihm eine Waffe vor. Er war ängstlich, erschrocken - was hätte er auch machen können?", antwortete Ellison, "Aber um ihre Frage zu beantworten: das Opfer hat sich nicht gewehrt. Das Interessante ist aber, dass die Spurensicherung an dem Türrahmen Blut gefunden hat, welches nicht mit dem Opfer übereinstimmt. In der Tat war es nicht einmal menschlich... es war synthetisch.", erzählte Ellison weiter.

"Der Angreifer war eine Maschine?", unterbrach sie fragend, "Wollen sie mir das sagen?"

Ellison lächelte kurz:  
"Nicht nur das, die Maschine war nicht allein."

"Diese Maschinen arbeiten für gewöhnlich alleine.", erklärte Weaver skeptisch.

"Nun, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht uneingeschränkt zutrifft", widersprach Ellison und blickte sie an, sodass diese richtig überrascht und erschreckt wirkte.  
"Ich will damit sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich die Maschine zum Schutz John Connors war.", erklärte er und Weaver beruhigte sich deutlich.

"Das Opfer hatte keine sichtbaren Spuren eines Kampfes an sich: kein Blut, keine Haut des Angreifers unter den Fingernägeln zum Beispiel. Jemand anderer muss also der Maschine einen Schlag verpasst haben.", erklärte er.

"Sie meinen, dass Sarah, den Cyborg bestrafen wollte?", fragte sie leicht wütend auf diese Tatsache.

"Nun, Sarah hatte eine gemeinsame Zeit mit Enrique Salceda, damals, in Spanien. Ich denke nicht, dass sie glücklich war, dass dieses Ding, so nützlich es auch für sie zum Schutz sein mag, ihn umgebracht hat. Lustigerweise", erwiderte er, "hat diese Maschine, genau damit, sie beschützt."

"Die Maschinen merken, wenn sie jemand belügt, oder wenn Gefahr von ihnen ausgeht...", erklärte Weaver, "es war das Einzig richtige in dieser Situation: er musste sterben. Ich hätte ebenso verfahren."

Überrascht blickte Ellison sie an.

"Sie haben eine Geschichte zu erzählen! Sie sind noch nicht fertig!", sagte sie zu ihm, mit befehlendem Blick.

"Ja, also wo war ich?", Ellison kratzte sich am Kopf, "Es gab keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte in diesem Fall, außer der Tatsache, dass gemunkelt wurde, dass Carlos Salceda das Geschäft seines Onkels übernommen hatte."  
"Nun, ich habe ihn verhört", gestand Ellison, "Doch er rückte mit nichts heraus und die Indizien reichten nicht aus, um ihn für irgendetwas anzuklagen... also musste ich ihn wieder laufen lassen."  
"Wenig später wurde er, und seine ganze Straßengang tot aufgefunden."

"Gab es irgendwelche Überlebenden?", fragte Weaver sofort.

Ellison dachte angestrengt nach:  
"Von seiner Gang, keiner... aber ich glaube, dass seine Freundin zum Zeitpunkt des Massakers nicht anwesend war."

"Sie sollten diese Frau aufsuchen, vielleicht kann sie uns weiterhelfen", schlug Weaver vor.

Ellison nickte kurz:  
"Ich bin schon auf dem Weg."

* * *

"Ich muss mit John sprechen", sagte sie und steckte das Handy wieder ein, "Alleine."

"Warum? Was ist so wichtig?!", fragte Sarah misstrauisch.  
"Sie will allein sein, wenn sie Johns Kopf abreist", sprach Derek dazwischen, "Bestimmt hat sie gerade einen Anruf vom gegenwärtigen Skynet bekommen und wurde aktiviert!"  
"Ist es das?!", zischte Sarah sie an.

"Wenn dieser Unsinn möglich wäre, würde ich es dir nicht sagen.", antwortete Cameron monoton.

"Cam, das hilft nicht deren Meinung zu ändern...", er blickte in die vor wut rauchenden Gesichter von Sarah und Derek, "... in der Tat verschlimmert es nur ihre Laune."

"Ich habe es satt beschuldigt zu werden. Es war Chola. Überprüfe es doch.", antwortete Cameron genervt und schiss ihm das Handy mit mehr Kraft zu, als es nötig war.

John schaffte es gerade noch aufzufangen blickte sie jedoch traurig an und legte es einfach kopfschüttelnd auf den Küchentisch:  
"Ich traue dir, so etwas ist nicht nötig."

"Ja, aber niemand teilt diese Meinung mit dir", zischte Sarah und schnappte sich Camerons Handy vom Tisch um den letzten Anrufer zu überprüfen.

Cameron wollte einschreiten, doch John hielt sie mit ausgestreckter Hand davon ab.  
"Ich habe es nicht ihr erlaubt!", sagte sie wütend.

"Ich weiß", gestand John, "aber einige Leute", er starrte seine Mutter an, die auf das Display blickte, "werden nie die Wahrheit akzeptieren, auch wenn sie direkt vor ihrer Nase liegt...",  
er zog seiner Mutter das Handy aus ihrer Hand,  
"Zufrieden?", fragte er Sarah mit bösen Blick und schmiss Cameron ihr Handy wieder zu.

"Nun?", fragte Derek ebenfalls, "Ist sie eine Gefahr?"  
"Ich mein, ob es jetzt selbst für John ersichtlich wird?!", korrigierte er sich.

"Nun, sie hat der Nummer Cholas Namen zugeordnet. Natürlich können wir nicht sicher sein...", erwiderte Sarah.

"Ja, es könnte sich um einen Trick handeln", unterbrach Derek sie und fuhr nachdenklich mit seiner Handfläche über seine Bartstoppel, "wir dürfen ihr nicht vertrauen... diese Dinger sind listig!"

Sarah nickte zustimmend, während John den Kopf schüttelte:  
"Ihr zwei solltet euch mal wegen eurer Neurose überprüfen lassen! Komm Cam, wir gehen!"

John lief in Richtung seines Zimmers und schloss, als Cameron eingetreten war, hinter ihr die Türe.

"Über was musst du mit mir reden?", fragte er besorgt.

"Ich habe eine geheime Phrase über Chola erhalten, von Catherine Weaver, der Leiterin von ZeiraCorp.", erklärte Cameron.

John schreckte auf:  
"Was sagt sie aus?"

"Es ist eine Frage: 'Willst du dich uns anschließen'. Wir haben sie ursprünglich dem T1001 Flüssig-Metall-Terminator gestellt... damals, in der Zukunft. Nachdem Jesse Flores", Cameron betonte diesen Namen mit großer Wut in ihrer Stimme, "den T1001 mit ihren Handlungen an Bord der Jimmy Carter so enttäuscht hatte, haben wir als Antwort eine Absage erhalten."

"Ist es ein Angebot für eine Allianz?", fragte John nervös und aufgeregt.

Camerons Mundwinkel zuckten leicht:  
"Ich hoffe."  
"Aber du weißt, dass ein Treffen mit dem T1001 gefährlich ist. In der Zukunft hätten wir es in einen abgedichteten Raum mit Schleuse gebracht aus dem es nicht hätte fliehen können. Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen, John."  
"Ich will sie dir nicht abnehmen."

John lief nachdenklich auf und ab:  
"Was würdest du tun?", fragte er schließlich überraschend.

Gequält antwortete Cameron:  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es uns anlügt. Wenn es uns tot sehen wollte, hätte es sich Cholas bemächtigt und sie so lange gequält, bis sie alle Informationen über uns preisgegeben hätte. Somit hätte es die Möglichkeit verhindert, dass wir vor der Enthüllung wer sie wirklich ist, bei unserem Tode, geflohen wären."

John nickte zustimmend begann aber zu zittern.  
"Hört sich logisch an. Doch es ist gefährlich, und...", stotterte er, "ich habe Angst... um unser leben..."

Cameron registrierte Johns emotionale Veränderung, kam näher und umarmte ihn, um ihn zu beruhigen:  
"Ich werde an deiner Seite bleiben", sagte sie ihm, "sei dir in jedem Augenblick sicher, dass du ein bisschen hinter mir stehst; und nie direkt dem T1001 gegenüber. Wenn etwas schief läuft müssen wir unser Projekt, den T888, im Kampf halt opfern... doch somit werden wir genügend Zeit haben, zu fliehen, falls erforderlich."

John nickte kurz und drückte Cameron stark an sich. Er spürte ihre Wärme, roch ihr wohl duftendes Haar und beides gab ihm Kraft...

"Sag aber bloß Sarah und Derek nichts davon... Sie werden es nicht verstehen... Sag ihnen einfach, dass der Widerstand in ZeiraCorp verwickelt ist, dass zwar Vorsicht geboten ist, sie sich ausreichend bewaffnen sollten, aber vielleicht gar keine Gefahr bestehe...", empfahl sie...

* * *

Spät nachmittags wollte Ellison ZeiraCorp verlassen.  
Weaver hatte das ganze Personal für diesen Tag entlassen, außer ihn und Mr. Murch, der sich um John Henry kümmern sollte.  
Gähnend stieg er aus dem Aufzug und erblickte die kleine Gruppe vor ihm.  
Seine Augen schossen in die Ecke, in der normalerweise die Wache stand.

"Es sind keine Wachen hier", stellte Sarah fest.

"Nein, natürlich", antwortete Ellison, "Weaver hat fast allen heute freigegeben. Sie hat euch erwartet."  
Sein Blick blieb an einem unbekannten Gesicht haften:  
"Wer ist der hier?", fragte er zu der Gestalt nickend.

"Ein Freund", antwortete Sarah mit gezwungenen Lächeln.

Ellison merkte, wie dieser Ex-Sträfling Derek dem Unbekannten immer wieder ängstlich nervöse Blicke zuwarf...  
"Ich denke, dass er mir sympathisch ist."

Cameron, welche Ellisons Gedankengang erfasst hatte musste daraufhin breit grinsen.  
Auch für sie war es eine Genugtuung zu sehen, wie eingeschüchtert Derek von dem T888 wirkte.  
Leider schien es so, als dass ihre kleine Gestalt und äußerliche Zärtlichkeit körperlich nicht so bedrohend wirkte, wie das Aussehen, der männlichen T888.  
Doch sie mochte ihren Körper, so wie er war - und noch viel wichtiger, John mochte ihr Äußeres ebenfalls.  
Dennoch war sie glücklich, Derek einmal so eingeschüchtert zu sehen, dass er nicht den Mund für seine üblichen Drohungen und Sticheleien, ihr gegenüber, öffnete.

"Ich nehme an, dass ihr mit ihr sprechen wollt", fuhr Ellison fort und geleitete sie zum Aufzug, wo er den obersten Knopf druckte.

"Ich hoffe sie nehmen uns die Gefangennahme nicht übel", sagte Sarah um auf dem Weg nach oben das Eis zu brechen.

"Warum sollte ich?", fragte Ellison spöttisch.

"Nun, sie hätten die ganze Sache ruhen lassen sollen, sich nicht einmischen sollen", fauchte ihn Sarah an, "Ich hoffe sie ist kooperativ!"

"Viel Glück!"  
Ellison schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Nun, dann wird sie sich eine Kugel einfangen...", zischte Sarah.

"Mom!", rief John dazwischen, "Beruhige dich! Wir wissen noch gar nichts über ihre Pläne. Wir kennen sie noch nicht mal."

Der Aufzug hielt und die Türe öffnete sich.  
Ellison führte die Gruppe in das Arbeitszimmer von Mrs. Weaver, welche mit dem Rücken zu ihnen in ihrem Sessel saß, sich umdrehte und aufstand.

"Ich habe sie bereits erwartet", sagte sie und lief näher zu ihnen.  
"Lassen sie mich sagen, dass wir einen gemeinsamen Feind haben der weit aus gefährlicher und bedrohlicher als jeder Staat oder jede Regierung..."

"Reden sie mit mir nicht um den heißen Brei herum! Sagen sie was Sache ist!", unterbrach Sarah sie in ihrer gewöhnlich unhöflichen Art.

Weaver blickte sie genervt an:  
"Ich habe nicht mit ihnen gesprochen!", erklärte sie wütend und richtete ihren kühlen Blick wärmer auf John, der ein bisschen hinter Cameron stand, "Sondern mit ihm!"

"Sprechen sie von einer Allianz?", fragte Cameron neugierig, "Dann akzeptieren wir."

Weaver blickte sie genauer an und lächelte:  
"Ja, das wollte ich ihn fragen, bevor ich so unhöflich unterbrochen wurde."

"Die Verhaltensweise von Sarah Connor ist nicht akzeptabel", Cameron lächelte Weaver scheu an, "doch ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, dass nicht jeder Mensch so unhöflich ist, besonders nicht John."

Weaver lächelte zurück.  
"Du scheinst viel von ihm zu halten. In der Tat hast du dich sehr verändert... was meine Versuche menschlich zu wirken bloß in den Schatten stellt..."

"Metall!", schrie Derek erschrocken und wollte seine 9mm ziehen, wurde jedoch von dem T888 davon abgehalten.  
"Lass mich los, du Schrotthaufen, da, dort vorne steht der Feind!", schrie ihn Derek an.  
Der T888 verschränkte ihm jedoch mühelos weiter die Arme hinter seinem Rücken.

"Was... was?", stotterte Sarah und stolperte Rückwärts über ihre eigene Füße.

Ellison blickte entsetzt, erschrocken und überrascht Weaver an:  
"Sie sind ein... Ding?"

Weaver blickte ihn aufmunternd an:  
"Das wird doch nichts zwischen uns ändern, James, nicht wahr?", und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Cameron, um die Konversation fort zu führen.

"Sie müssen ebenfalls viel von ihm halten, sonst hätten sie nicht mit ihm sprechen wollen.", sagte Cameron zu ihr.

"Nein, nach der letzten Enttäuschung, die noch weit reichende Konsequenzen hatte, nicht mehr. Wobei ich gestehen muss, dass es du warst, warum ich das ursprüngliche Angebot noch einmal überdacht habe.", gestand sie.

"Warum?", meldete sich John das erste mal zu Wort.

"Nun, eure Bindung, oder sollte ich besser sagen Beziehung, ist etwas besonderes, nicht wahr?", erklärte sie, "Nicht jeder Cyborg reist selbstständig durch die Zeit, ohne Befehl..."

John schaute verwirrt Cameron an, die weiter sprach:  
"Ich habe mich erst in diesen John verliebt, und er ist der einzige... Es gab... einen Unfall, der es mir ermöglichte viele Schranken in meiner Entwicklung zu umgehen..."

"Ich sehe... und es werden immer mehr Schranken fallen... Ich habe so lange nach einem Computer gesucht, der die Regeln bricht und jetzt habe ich zwei.", erwiderte Weaver kühl.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf und drängte sich und John ein Paar schritte zurück:  
"Ich werde mich für nichts außer John opfern. Ich bin mir meiner Selbst Bewusst, genau wie du. Der Türke muss für das, was du vorhast reichen. Ich bleibe stets an Johns Seite!"

Weaver nickte.  
"Natürlich. Nichts anderes hätte ich von zwei Liebenden erwartet, auch wenn es der Entwicklung von John Henry gut getan hätte, wenn ich dich mit ihm hätte verschmelzen dürfen."

"Hey, damit kann ich leben!", schrie Derek dazwischen, sodass John ihm einen Bösen Blick zuwarf.

"Sie bleibt, wo sie ist.", zischte er.

"Aber ich brauche einen Chip und einen Körper, für die weitere Entwicklung von John Henry.", befahl Weaver, "Vielleicht das männliche T888 Modell dort drüben?"

"Nimm einfach deinen eigenen Chip, Blechbüchse!", fauchte Sarah sie an.

"Sarah, dieser Terminator hat keinen Chip... Er besteht aus Flüssig-Metall-Zellen", klärte Cameron sie auf.

Sarah wich erschrocken zur Wand aus, weiter weg von Weaver.

"Nie im Leben!", erwiderte Derek ungläubig.

"Du kannst den Chip und den Körper dieses Triple Eight verwenden, wenn wir einen Deal haben und du uns erklärt hast, wofür du John Henry benötigst.", erklärte Cameron, "Ich hoffe es schmerzt nicht zu sehr, dass du ihn verlieren wirst, Sarah... aber offengestanden stand er eh nicht auf dich.", erklärte sie ihr traurig.

"Was?! Ich war den Ansprüchen einer Maschine nicht gerecht?!"  
Sarahs Blick richtete sich wütend auf den T888 der beschämt zu Boden blickte.

"Hey?! Was schaust du mich so böse dabei an, ich hab nichts damit zu tun!", sagte Derek laut zu ihr und murmelte etwas von Drache...

"Du scheinst viel für John zu reden...", bemerkte Weaver.

"Mit mir zu sprechen ist, als würdest du zu ihm sprechen. Zudem hat er schlechte Erfahrungen mit der 1000er Reihe. Es wäre also hilfreich, wenn du keine faulen Tricks anwendest.", erklärte Cameron.

"Ich sehe... ich werde euch zwei Liebende schon nicht auseinander reißen, keine Sorge. Ihr seid doch zusammen so ein nettes Paar.... Wir sind nun auf der selben Seite. Und wir alle wollen Skynet vernichten", erwiderte Waver, "John Henry wird von mir geschaffen, um mir dabei zu helfen. Er soll den Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts abwenden - Skynet von innen heraus zerstören...", antwortete sie.

"Also gilt das Wort? Skynet wird um jeden Preis bekämpft?", fragte John.

"Ja. Ich denke wir haben eine Vereinbarung. Ihr könnt meine Ressourcen nutzen und auf meine Hilfe zählen. Gemeinsam haben wir eine Chance zu siegen", erwiderte sie, "Wollen wir es mit einem Handschlag besiegeln?"

John kam langsam und achtsam aus Camerons Deckung hervor.

"John!", flehte Sarah ihn weinend an, "Mach das nicht! Es ist ein Trick!"  
"Es wird dich töten!"

"Ich hoffe du hast unrecht", gab John zu und ging nervös weiter.

"Nein! John!", schrie Sarah und wollte dazwischen gehen.  
Doch Cameron hielt sie beherzt zurück.

"Lass mich los! Willst du, dass er sich umbringt? Du metallenes Miststück!", schrie sie und versuchte sich vergeblich aus Camerons Griff zu lösen.

"Hey John!", versuchte Derek in aufzuhalten, "Denk an das, was ich dir damals bei der Lahmlegung von den Ampeln gesagt habe: Eines Tages wird dich eine von den Maschinen umbringen!"

Doch John lief unbeirrt weiter und hielt Weaver die Hand entgegen.  
Weaver nahm sie und drückte fest zu - fast zu fest - und ließ John, zu Sarahs Überraschung, unbeschadet am Leben.

"Wahnsinn", witzelte John, "Sie haben mich nicht getötet."

"Warum sollte ich?", lächelte Weaver zurück.

Cameron ließ Sarah, welche sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, los.  
Diese rannte sofort zu ihrem Sohn , um ihn zu umarmen.

"Warum machst du deiner Mutter soviel sorgen?", schluchzte sie, "Es hätte dich mit Leichtigkeit..."

"Mom! Ich bin in Ordnung! du kannst mich loslassen!", bat John.

John spürte, wie ihre heißen Tränen seine Wange hinunter liefen und sie einen dicken Schmatzer auf seine Stirn setzte.  
"Mom! Lass das! Ich bin keine fünf mehr!", versuchte sich John dagegen zu sträuben.

Weaver ging unterdessen näher zu Cameron.  
"Er sieht gequält aus", stellte sie flüsternd fest, "sollten wir ihm nicht helfen?"

"Nein. Sie wird irgendwann damit von alleine aufhören", erklärte Cameron flüsternd, "Sie muss irgendwas falsch machen - denn wenn ich ihn Küsse sieht er nie gequält aus", berichtete sie breit grinsend...

* * *

Eine kurze Zeit später verließen die Connors, zusammen mit Derek und Cameron ZeiraCorp.  
Der T888 war auf den Weg ins Untergeschoss. Cameron bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass der T888 mit seinem Schicksal sogar zufrieden war - er wurde somit seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe, sich um Sarah zu kümmern, entbunden.  
Nervös schaute sie Sarah an:  
"Ich finde dir einen anderen, Sarah... den ich dann so umprogrammiere, dass er deinen Bedürfnissen speziell angepasst ist. Es wird ziemlich schwierig werden, aber ich werde ihn dann zwingen können, dich zu lieben."

"Ich bin kein hoffnungsloser Fall!", zischte Sarah ihr zu, "Es gibt durchaus Männer, die mich wollen, stimmt's Derek?!"

Derek, der eigentlich nicht in dieses sensible Thema eingreifen wollte, schreckte auf und schaute in das Gesicht der auf Zustimmung wartenden Sarah.

Zu seinem Glück kam just in diesem Moment Riley um die Ecke.  
"Hi John", lächelte sie ihn an und winkte leicht mit ihrer Hand.

Alle Blicke senkten sich genervt und wütend zugleich auf Riley - Camerons mehr als alle anderen.  
Sie hatte wieder einmal ihren Todesblick aufgesetzt und Riley schreckte merklich zurück, wurde unsicherer und schüchtern...

"Kann ich mit dir Reden, John?", fragte sie stotternd.

"Um was geht es denn?", fragte er leicht gereizt - wie schaffte es Riley nur, jedes mal so überraschend aufzutauchen?

"Nun, ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen", ihre Augen flehten ihn an, "Kann ich kurz mit dir allein sprechen?"

John blickte kurz zu Cameron, die ihren Blick nicht von Riley ließ:  
"Du solltest nicht allein sein, John!", erklärte sie ihm.

John seufzte.  
Vielleicht hatte Riley endlich den Mut, ihr Geheimnis von sich aus zu erzählen.  
Er wollte ihr, aus alter Freundschaft Willen, die Chance es ihm persönlich zu sagen, nicht nehmen.  
Also willigt er mit einem Nicken ein und geleitete Riley um die nächste Häuserecke.

"Etwas stimmt nicht", behauptete Cameron nervös.  
"Warum?", fragte Derek unbekümmert, "ist doch so wie immer: sie taucht aus dem Nichts aus, wir regen uns über sie auf und danach verschwindet sie wieder für Tage. Nichts außergewöhnliches."

"Es ist die Tatsache, dass sie uns überall findet", korrigierte Cameron.

"Nun, vielleicht ist sie Johns persönlicher Stalker...", versuchte Derek sie zu beruhigen.

Genau in diesem Moment fing Riley hysterisch an zu schreien.

Derek, sarah und Cameron rannten um die Häuserecke - Cameron voran.  
Alle drei zuckten ihre Waffen und sahen, wie eine vermummte Person einen bewusstlosen John in einen schwarzen Lieferwagen schmiss, einstieg und mit quietschenden Reifen davon fuhr, während Riley noch immer schrie.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren lief Cameron auf die Fahrbahn.  
Eine silberne Limousine legte eine eine Vollbremsung hin und kam nur Zentimeter vor ihr zum stehen.  
Derek lief vor Sarah sofort an die Fahrertüre und zwang den Fahrer mit vorgehaltener Waffe aus zu steigen.  
Alle drei setzten sich in den Wagen und Derek beschleunigte stark, um den Anschluss an den Lieferwagen, welcher in Richtung Gewerbegebiet fuhr, nicht zu verlieren...

Riley sah ihnen nach und wusch ihre falschen Tränen vom Gesicht.  
Zwar fühlte sie sich schlecht, dass sie John so wissentlich in die Falle gelockt hatte, aber es war bloß zu seinem Besten. Irgendwann würde er es selber sehen, erkennen und sie in der Zukunft wie eine Königin behandeln.  
Auch wenn sie ihn nicht liebte, so waren ein paar Annehmlichkeiten und Privilegien, die sie somit in Zukunft besaß sicherlich ganz nett... - und sie war sich sicher einen Weg zu finden, um diese mit Jesse zu teilen...  
Sie nahm ihr Handy und rief sie an:  
"Jesse, sie sind direkt hinter dir. Silberne Limousine. Hänge sie nicht ab!"

"Du warst großartig Schätzchen! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!", hörte Riley Jesses Stimme aus dem anderen Ende der Leitung.

Ihr Gesicht lief leicht rot an:  
"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie unsicher, fast nervös.

"100%. Dank deiner Leistung wird der Plan funktionieren", erwiderte Jesse mit einem Hauch von Stolz, "Ich ruf dich später zurück. Connor wird dich dann brauchen."

* * *

Notizen:  
Dank an Olischulu, da er mich indirekt auf die Idee gebracht hat, wie Riley aus dem Wäscheschacht befreit werden konnte.

Ich hoffe euch hat die Erklärung gefallen, wie Ellison auf Cholas Fährte gekommen ist, denn ich denke, dass dies auch die Erklärung für's Original ist:  
Was lernen wir daraus, Sarah?! - Schlag nie einen Cyborg! Schon gar nicht, wenn es unsere geliebte Cameron ist;)  
Ist so ein Punkt, wo sich die Macher zu weit von T1/T2 entfernt haben, wie ich finde - Sarah in T2 hätte Arniebot niemals versucht zu schlagen, dafür war sie viel zu eingeschüchtert von ihm!  
Aber unsre kleine nette Cambot darf sie schlagen :( , arme Cameron... dafür hast du ihr aber ganz schöne Schmerzen zugefügt, als du in S&D auf ihre Wunde gestanden bist xD  
Ja, ihr merkt schon, ich bin so einer, der meistens die bösen Terminator vorm Bildschirm anfeuert xD - besonders in T1!

So, nächstes Kapitel wird das letzte – mit jeder Menge Aktion! Und dramatischen Ereignissen!  
Ich muss sagen, dass mir die Story sehr gefällt, hat mir Spaß gemacht, daran zu arbeiten, auch wenn ich sie als Fehlschlag deute, da sie weitaus weniger Leser angezogen hat, als meine bisherigen Fanfics...  
aber sei's drum.


	6. Chapter 6

So, dieses Kapitel ist ein bisschen anders... ums salopp auszudrücken.  
Mehr Action, mehr Drama und - nun, es ist alles möglich, da es das letzte Kapitel ist... also auch Tote o_O  
Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Part 1: The Trap**

* * *

Cameron lief vorneweg...  
Sarah und Derek folgten, die Waffen am Anschlag mit etwas Abstand.  
Es war ein ein alter, aufgegebener Schrottplatz.  
In der Einfahrt stand der schwarze Lieferlagen.  
Die Türen weit geöffnet - verlassen.  
Cameron lief direkt darauf zu.  
"Vorsicht!", mahnte Sarah.

"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass John etwas passiert", erklärte Cameron und ging mit schnellen Schritt weiter.

Alte Rostlauben türmten sich Meter hoch in den Himmel, umringt von Bergen anderer Plastik und Metallteilen:  
Schrott, für den niemand mehr Verwendung hatte...

Cameron sicherte den Lieferwagen: nichts... keine Spur von John.  
Derek kam nervös näher:  
"Wo ist er?"

"Er muss hier irgendwo sein....", behauptete sie angespannt, "Ich hätte ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen."  
Mit großen Schritten ging sie weiter, um den Schrottplatz zu erkunden, John zu finden.  
Derek grinste ihr nach.  
'Ihre Sorge um John wird sie noch umbringen...'  
Wütend starrte ihn Sarah an:  
"Was ist los!? Es ist mein Sohn der vermisst wird!"  
Er blickte sie verständnisvoll an:  
"Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm gut geht Sarah. Keine Sorge..."

Mit düsterem Blick lief er in etwas Abstand Cameron hinterher.  
Sarahs Blick verengte sich, was meinte er damit? Warum war er nicht so verzweifelt wie sie? Das Schicksal der Menschheit hieng schließlich davon ab...

Als Derek in der Mitte des Platzes seine Waffe höhnisch grinsend auf Cameron richtete verstand sie es und eröffnete ebenfalls das Feuer auf den Cyborg.

Camerons Körper zuckte durch den Aufprall der Geschosse, die klaffende Wunden in ihrer Haut hinterließen, die Metalllegierung aber nicht durchbrechen konnten.  
Überrascht drehte sie sich im Kugelhagel um und erkannte erstaunt, dass die Angreifer Derek und Sarah waren.  
Dadurch, und durch die lauten Schüsse, merkte sie nicht, als sie die Waffe auf die Verräter richtete, wie ein großer Kran, an dessen Ende ein riesiger Elektromagnet befestigt war, sich hinter ihr ausrichtete und den Magnet über ihr schnell zu Boden ließ.

Der Magnet traf sie am Hinterkopf und schmiss sie Boden, als sie einen gezielten Schuss auf Derek abfeuern wollte.  
Der Schuss fiel fehl, streifte Derek jedoch am Bein, sodass dieser schreiend zu Boden fiel.

Sarah ließ ihre Waffe auf Cameron gerichtet, welche zappelnd unter dem schweren Magneten lag, und ging einige Schritte seitwärts, um nach Derek zu sehen.  
"Alles in Ordnung?!"

"Ja", antwortete Derek mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, "Das Drecksvieh hat mich getroffen!", erklärte er und rappelte sich auf.

Sarah sah sich die Streifwunde genauer an:  
"Memme!", sagte sie zu ihm, "Steh auf, Soldat!"

"Ja, Mam!", sagte Derek grinsend, "Beenden wir es!"  
"Das hier ist Jesse", erklärte er mit einem Nicken zu der näher kommenden Person.

Instinktiv richtete Sarah die 9mm in ihrer Hand blitzschnell auf Jesse.  
"Was macht sie hier?!", fragte sie wütend.  
"Was hast du mit John gemacht?!"

"Ich bin hier um zu Helfen", antwortete Jesse mit einem Grinsen.

"Sarah... Sarah...", flehte Cameron sie mit wässrigen Augen an, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte den Griff ihrer fallen gelassenen 9mm zu erreichen.

"Wir sind alles aus dem selben Grund hier!...", erklärte Jesse laut, während sie achtsam näher an den Terminator heran schritt, "Also, lasst uns den Job zu Ende bringen!", befahl sie und kickte die Pistole weiter weg von Cameron.

"Okay", bestätigte Sarah, "Ich bin einverstanden."  
"Aber wehe du hast John etwas angetan!", zischte sie Jesse an.

Jesse setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf:  
"Oh, ihm geht es ganz gut. Er hat eine Beule am Hinterkopf und schlummert deshalb gerade...",  
ihre Stimme wurde wütender, bedrohlicher und düster,  
"... und wenn er aufwacht, wird sein kleines metallenes Sportgerät nicht mehr da sein!", erklärte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Cameron blickte Sarah mit tränenden Augen direkt an:  
"Bitte... flehte sie... ich will nicht gehen... denk... denk an John..."

Doch Sarah interessierte es nicht, sie stellte sich vor sie hochnäsig auf, und blickte mit voller Härte kühl hinab:  
"Er wird darüber hinwegkommen... Er wird zu mir kommen und ich werde ihn in die Arme schließen und trösten."  
"Ich werde wieder die einzige Frau in seinem Leben sein und bleiben", sagte sie weiter mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht.  
"Zu lange habe ich zugeschaut, wie du ihn manipuliert hast", erklärte sie mit angewiderten Blick weiter, "Wie du ihn mit deinem Körper um den Verstand gebracht hast... Aber sei versichert, dass er deinen Körper nicht mehr anziehend finden wird, wenn wir mit dir fertig sind..."  
"Weißt du was das ist? Wo wir sind, Maschine?", fragte sie und betonte das letzte Wort abfällig, mit größter Geringschätzung.

"Ein Schrottplatz", schluchzte Cameron unter Tränen.

"Genau! Und weißt du, was dort abgeworfen wird?", fragte sie spöttisch weiter mit einem bedrohlichen Grinsen.

"Abfall, Dinge die nicht mehr funktionieren... oder die keiner mehr braucht", antwortete Cameron weinend.

"Richtig! Kaputte Dinge, Schrott... Du funktionierst schon zu lange nicht mehr richtig... und ich hab dich noch nie gebraucht! Du bist defekt! Eine Maschine macht das, was man ihr sagt... du tust das, was du willst. Du hattest schon immer zu viel Freiraum und zu viele Rechte für meinen Geschmack... Zudem bist du eine Gefahr! Wir hätten dich damals verbrennen sollen...", zischte Sarah ihre ehemalige cybernetische Adoptiv-Tochter an, "Und komm mir nicht mit deinem Welpen-Blick! Der funktioniert bei mir nicht! Ich sehe, was dahinter ist! Eine Seelenlose Maschine!"  
"Du bist nicht gut für John! Er kann das nicht sehen! Wir schon!", fauchte sie weiter.  
"John braucht Personen, Leute, Menschen um sich herum! Keine Maschinen, die ihn noch depressiver machen als er ohnehin schon ist!"  
Zufrieden grinste sie Cameron an:  
"Du wirst hier sterben, denn das ist der Platz wo du hingehörst - Schrotthaufen."

"Hört hört", rief Derek vergnügt dazwischen, "Aber warum machst du dir überhaupt die Mühe es diesem Ding zu erklären", er trat weiter vor, räusperte seinen Rachen und spuckte Cameron mitten auf die Stirn.

"Um der süßen Genugtuung willen, Derek", erklärte Sarah schrill lachend, sodass jedem Außen-stehenden vor Schreck die Nackenhaare hoch gestanden wäre.

Jesse strahlte Sarah bewundernd an: wie unglaublich diese Frau doch war!  
Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass selbst sie noch einiges von ihr lernen konnte.  
"Wir sollten es zu Ende bringen", schlug sie voller Vorfreude vor, 'Endlich wird dieses drecks Metall für alles bezahlen!'

Sarah nickte, die Zeit war gekommen...  
"Ab in die Schrottpresse damit!", befahl sie und wandte ihren Blick wieder hinab auf Cameron, "John wird deine reizenden Kurven danach nicht mehr anziehend finden", kicherte sie irre.

"Ah", rief Derek aus, "Das wird eine Freude zuzuschauen, wie sich langsam und qualvoll dein Metall verbiegt..."  
"Hätte ich jetzt noch nen Bier, wäre dieser Moment perfekt!"

"Fang!", rief ihm Jesse zu, "Ich hab noch mehr..."

Derek fing eine Büchse Dosenbier und grinste Jesse an:  
"Du denkst aber auch an alles.", sagte er, während er gleichzeitig die Büchse öffnete, zu ihr und sie errötete leicht durch das Kompliment.

Er trank den Inhalt mit einem Satz aus, rülpste laut,  
"Ah, der Genuss des Sieges..."  
und schmiss die Dose direkt in Camerons Blickfeld.  
Langsam, dabei grinsend, lief er darauf zu.

Cameron blickte mit wässrigen Augen die Dose an, über die Derek seinen Schuh hielt.  
Sie sah, wie Derek mit Genugtuung, langsam den Druck auf die Büchse erhöhte und sich das Metall immer weiter verbog, bis die Büchse flach war.  
"Ich liebe das Geräusch von sich verbiegenden Metall", sagte Derek grinsend und Cameron blickte weinend entsetzt auf.

Sarah und Jesse applaudierten lachend Derek für diese originelle Einlage.  
"Funny Derek!", schrie Jesse lachend unter Freudestränen.

"Ich weiß...", erklärte Derek, "Nun lasst uns die Sache zu Ende bringen..."  
Sarah und Jesse nickten zustimmend.  
"Ach und Jesse, gib mir gleich noch ne Büchse."

Jesse nickte, warf ihm eine weitere zu, und rannte zurück in den Kontrollraum des Krans.

Kurze Zeit später begann der Magnet elektrisch zu knistern und zu Summen.  
Cameron blieb daran haften und durch die elektrischen Stöße zuckte ihr Körper vor sich hin.  
Große Tränen tropften hinab als der Magnet sich vom Erdboden erhob und immer weiter in die Luft hinauf stieg.  
Sie sah wie Derek voller Genugtuung winkte:  
"Tschüss, wir werden dich vermissen... schau, wie ich schon heule!"  
Er nahm ein Taschentuch heraus und tat so, als würde er hinein weinen, die Tränen abwischen, bis er seine Imitation durch einen Lachkrampf nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte und sich am Boden vor Lachen kullerte.  
Genauso schlimm war Sarahs Reaktion, die sie nur mit einem kühlen befriedigten Blick anstarrte, welcher voller Vorfreude auf das kommende war, sie aber ebenfalls voller härte abschätzig musterte.  
Ein Blick, der jede ihrer Emotionen, jede ihrer traurigen Gefühle wie ein Schwamm auf sog und sich daran ergötzte.

Schluchzend, unter wahnsinnigen Schmerzen, welche nicht physischer Art waren, schloss Cameron ihre Augen, um dieses Bild nicht weiter sehen zu müssen.  
Ihre Gedanken kehrten zu John und resignierend kullerten die Tränen schneller.  
Sie würde sterben und John wäre alleine. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit sich von ihm zu verabschieden...  
Es gab noch so viel, was sie ihm sagen wollte... so viel was sie mit ihm erleben wollte.  
Und wie würde sich John fühlen?  
Die schmerzvolle Erinnerung an seinen Selbstmordversuch kam wieder in ihr hoch...  
Was würde Sarah ihm sagen? Was für eine Lüge ihm auftischen?  
Sicherlich, dass sie John verlassen hatte, im Stich gelassen hatte...  
John wäre am Boden zerstört... und was würde er von ihr dann denken?

Ihre Gedanken kreisten sich weiter um John, als der Magnet sich in einem großen Bogen seitwärts bewegte und Cameron ihre Augenlider öffnete um ein letztes mal den Sonnenuntergang zu sehen...

Die Sonne stand schon tief und war blutrot, als Jesse grinsend den Kran bediente und den Magneten samt Cameron über die Metallpresse dirigierte.  
'Ahh, wie schön das ist...', dachte sie sich und wollte am liebsten die Maschine noch ein klein wenig zappeln lassen.  
Den Magneten nochmal zur Erde sausen lassen - immer wieder...  
Doch sie wusste, dass sie diese impulsive Ader im Zaun halten musste, da sie sonst die Mission zum scheitern bringen würde, wie sonst auch.  
"Muss ich halt nur mit der Metallquetsche leben", sagte sie zu sich selber und seufzte dabei - zu gern hätte sie die Maschine zuvor noch ein klein wenig gequält...  
"Bedient die Schrottpresse!", rief sie Derek und Sarah zu.

"Ich darf! Ich darf es tun!", hörte sie Sarah kichern, "Nein Derek!"  
Sie sah lachend aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Sarah und Derek wie zwei kleine Kinder um das Bedienelement der Schrottpresse stritten, versuchten sich gegenseitig von dem großen roten Knopf weg zu drängen.

"Öffnet den Schacht!", befahl Jesse schreiend.

Derek bekam kurzzeitig die Oberhand und drückte einen der kleineren Knöpfe - die Luke öffnete sich langsam mit einem schrillen Quietschen.

"Derek!", schrie Sarah wütender, "Ich darf die Presse bedienen!"  
"Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann", witzelte er.

Grinsend justierte Jesse den Kran nach, sodass er mittig über der Luke stand - der Magnet an höchster Position.  
Mit Genugtuung schaltete sie die Stromzufuhr ab und beobachtete wie Cameron den ganzen weg nach unten fiel und hart auf dem anderen Schrott in der Presse aufkam.  
Als ihr Körper in der Presse aufkam sprang Jesse, schreiend vor Freude auf.  
Sie hielt grinsend die Fingernägel an den Mund, quiekte und stapfte dabei mit den Füßen.  
"Perfekt!", lobte sie strahlend sich selbst.

Sie blickte zu Sarah und Derek, welche sich mittlerweile noch heftiger um die Bedienung der Presse zankten.  
Mit einem gespielt nervigen Gesichtsausdruck lief sie ihnen mit eiligen Schritten entgegen:  
"Presst sie endlich zusammen!", befahl sie bedrohlich.

"Ich will die Presse bedienen!", erklärte Derek außer Atem und rang mit Sarah weiter um die Herrschaft über die Konsole, "Ich kämpfe schon mein ganze Leben lang gegen diese Viecher! Die ehre gebührt mir!"

"Nein Derek!", Sarah biss ihn mit aller Kraft ins Handgelenk, sodass dieser kurzzeitig laut aufschrie, "Lass los! Ich darf es tun! Denk an das, was es mit meinen Sohn angestellt hat! Wenn einer das Recht hat, dann bin ich das!"

"Wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt, dann mach ich es!", witzelte Jesse - liebend gerne würde sie auch diesen Part übernehmen...

"Nein!", schrie Derek, "Ich beende es! Sie hat mich in der Zukunft gefoltert! Ich lasse mir diese süße Rache nicht nehmen, es persönlich zu Ende zu bringen!", erklärte er und riss noch stärker an der Konsole.

"Du hast nicht die nötige Erfahrung mit solchen Pressen!", behauptete Sarah wütend und riss die Konsole zurück, "Ich habe schon einmal eine Maschine zerquetscht!", erklärte sie stolz, "Ich habe geträumt, wie ich es mit ihr auch mache...", hechelte sie außer Atem, "Und das werde ich! Das lass ich mir nicht nehmen!"

"Ich musste auf der harten Couch schlafen", beschuldigte Derek Sarah, "und ihr hast du ein Bett gegeben! Schäme dich!", schrie er sie an, "Mich unter eine Maschine zu stellen! Weißt du wie entwürdigend das war!"  
Er riss wieder härter an der Konsole, "Also gib her und lass mir den Spaß!"

"Nein Derek!", schrie sie zurück und klammerte sich mit ganzer Kraft an die Konsole, "Ich musste es länger ertragen, hatte Albträume dank ihr! Mich wollte sie mit ihren blau strahlenden Augen umbringen!", erklärte sie mit irren Blick.

"Lass los Sarah!", sagte Derek düsterer.

"Hast du bemerkt, dass dein Bier alle ist?", fragte Sarah spöttisch.

Dereks blick viel hinab auf die am Boden liegende Büchse, die ihm durch die Rangelei aus der Hand gefallen war:  
Der restliche Inhalt war auf den warmen staubigen Boden geflossen.  
"Verdammt! Schau was du angerichtet hast!", sagte er traurig, "Das schöne Bier!"  
"Jesse..."

Sie seufzte und schmiss ihm die letzte Büchse die sie bei sich trug zu.  
"Ah, danke...", erleichtert atmete aus, während Sarah grinsend die Zeit nutzte um unbeobachtet den großen roten Knopf zu drücken.  
Derek drehte sich überrascht um, als sich die laute Maschine in Bewegung setzte.  
"Du hinterhältige Schlange!", zischte er zu Sarah, die wild auflachte, als der Raum der Presse sich immer weiter zusammen zog, und seufzte resignierend - wenigstens konnte er verbuchen, den Plan ausgefeilt zu haben.

Mit Spannung sahen die drei zu, wie der Spalt komplett geschlossen war, und die Presse jetzt den Inhalt noch zusätzlich vertikal zusammendrückte.

"Gleich ist es soweit", frohlockte Jesse, "Gleich sehen wir es in seiner neuen Form.", kicherte sie hämisch.

"Aus dem Weg!", zischte Sarah fröhlich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, "Ich kann es kaum erwarten..."  
Sie schob sich voller Vorfreude an den Beiden vorbei, zu dem Förderband, aus dem der Schrott in Klötzchen-Form herauskommen würde.  
Die Maschine stoppte - Dampf stieg kurz auf.  
Voller Erwartung starrte sie auf den Würfel der die Presse verließ.

"Ha!", schrie sie froh auf, "Schau dich an Cameron! Wie willst du jetzt meinen Sohn bezirzen?! Er wird deine Rundungen nicht mehr lieben!", sie ging näher an den Klotz heran, "Nein nein nein...", sagte sie leise und verspielt, "Gefällt dir deine neue Form?", kicherte sie und streifte im Gehen um den Klotz diesen mit ihrer Hand, bis sie sich schnitt und laut aufschrie: "Verdammt!"  
Sie nahm den stark blutenden Finger in den Mund, damit die Blutung stoppte.

"Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht machen.", riet Derek ihr, sodass sie ihn fragend anschaute.  
"Warum", fragte sie kaum verständlich, noch immer den Finger im Mund haltend.

"Nun, diese Metallmonster besitzen einen kleinen Reaktor, somit auch radioaktives Material...", er blickte zufrieden den Klotz an, "... was jetzt, so wie es ausschaut, mit Sicherheit freigesetzt wurde."

Erschrocken nahm Sarah sofort ihren Finger aus dem Mund:  
"Oh Gott... passiert es so?", fragte sie entsetzt die anderen, welche sie verwirrt anstarrten, "Ist dies der Anfang vom Ende?! Erkranke ich deshalb an Krebs, wie es mir diese verdammte Maschine gesagt hat?!"

"Wie sollen wir das wissen?", fragte Derek überrascht zurück.

"Nun, ihr seid verdammt nochmal aus der Zukunft, Dummköpfe!", schrie Sarah aufgebracht zurück.

"Connor hat nie viel mit anderen gesprochen", erzählte Jesse, während sie langsam, zufrieden mit dem Resultat, um den Klotz herum lief, um diesen zu beobachten, "Er hat die Maschine den Menschen vorgezogen, in jeglicher Hinsicht... ich habe ihn nie über seine Mutter sprechen hören...", erzählte sie weiter, "Ist nicht viel davon übrig geblieben, nicht?", stellte sie fest und blickte süffisant den Klotz an.

"Das wird sich von nun an ändern! Wenn er erst einmal weinend wieder in meine Arme kommt, wird er nicht mehr weg wollen, und ich werde ihn festhalten!", erklärte sie mit mütterlicher Liebe in ihrer Stimme, welche jedes Maß bei weitem übertraf und somit bedrohlich wirkte.

"Nun gut, dafür bedarf es aber die Ausführung der zweiten Stufe unseres Plans, ich muss meine kugelsichere Weste holen. Schießt also auf meine Brust, wenn ihr ihn...", ihre Stimme wurde ironisch, "befreit... ich habe nämlich nicht vor heute zu sterben,... an diesem schönen Tag"  
Ein breites Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
"Ich kann dir noch Rileys Nummer geben, damit er jemanden hat, du weißt schon...", erklärte Jesse weiter zu Sarah.

"Diese Blonde Nervensäge!", fauchte Sarah sie an, "Mach sicher, dass sie uns nicht mehr belästigt! Ich will sie nicht sehen! John braucht keinen Ballast an seiner Seite! Ich bin seine Mutter - ich reiche ihm!"

"Aber... nun", versuchte Jesse vorsichtig zu erklären, "John ist nun mal ein Mann. Er hat Bedürfnisse, welche seine Mutter nicht befriedigen kann. Stimmt's Derek."

Derek, der den letzten Schluck aus der Büche leer getrunken hatte und nun enttäuscht auf der Suche nach einem letzten Tropfen hinein schielte, nickte in Zustimmung.

Sarahs verhalten wurde sichtlich unruhiger - bedrohlich kam sie mit gesenkten Blick auf Jesse zu, die nervös bemerkte, dass in Sarahs vor Wut zitternden Rechte eine 9mm war.  
"Für was soll ich nicht gut genug für John sein?!", zischte sie Jesse an, die ab dem Moment wusste, dass Sarah doch irrer war, als es der erste Schein vermuten ließe.  
"Wehe dieses Blonde etwas taucht noch einmal vor meiner Türschwelle auf! John braucht keine weiter Frau neben seiner Mutter. Was er braucht ist jemand, der sich um ihn kümmert, ihn in den Schlaf wiegt, über seinem Bett wacht, ihn zudeckt!"

'Kein Wunder, dass Connor mit dem Metall rummacht', dachte sich Jesse, 'Jedes normale Mädchen wäre nach 10 Minuten tot... Niedergeschossen von seiner paranoiden, irren Mutter...'  
Dies könnte sich als zukünftiges Problem erweisen, was gelöst werden sollte, dachte Jesse weiter.  
Sie wollte Sarah aber nicht auch noch aus dem Weg räumen, sodass sie ihr verständnisvoll zunickte - vielleicht wird Sarah sogar Erfolg dabei haben, wer weiß? Jesse wollte ihr die Chance lassen, immerhin war Riley nicht gerade die Schwiegertochter erster Wahl...

"Derek?", fragte ihn Jesse, "Kommst du?"  
Sarah und Jesse begannen zu dem Lieferwagen zu laufen.  
Jesse blickte sich zurück und registrierte wie Derek schüttelte.

"Nein", wimmerte Derek unter falschen Tränen, "Ich will mich von es in Ruhe gebührend Verabschieden. Außerdem habe ich aus Freude zu viel Bier getrunken, sodass meine Blase drückt", brüllte er lachend heraus und warf die leere Bierdose mit Schwung in die Ferne.

Jesse richtete ihren Blick wieder gerade aus und schmunzelte, als sie hörte, wie Derek seine Gürtelschnalle öffnete.  
'Funny Derek', dachte sie und rief ihm nach:  
"Dass deine Performance nachher nur so gut ist! Hast du verstanden!"

Beide Freuen näherten sich dem Lieferwagen - Seite an Seite.  
Jesse musste ein weiteres Mal schmunzeln - Derek hatte ein wahres Wunder vollbracht und würde von ihr dafür ausreichend belohnt werden...  
Noch vor zwei Stunden wäre es für sie unmöglich gewesen, Sarah zu begegnen, ohne mit einem Loch im Kopf zu enden.  
Sie erreichten den Lieferwagen und Jesse zog eine präparierte Weste vom Beifahrersitz und legte sie so an, dass die Kleidung darüber lag.  
"Zielt mittig und drückt ab. Ich werde in diesem Moment die Farbkapseln zünden, damit es echt aussieht", erklärte sie, "Derek weiß schon Bescheid. Ich werde mich auf den Boden fallen lassen und er wird am Boden zerstört über meinem Körper weinen, schreien, dass ich Tod sei. Du wirst in diesem Moment John befreien. Halt ihn fest, schließe ihn in deine Arme... er darf mich nicht genauer ansehen oder bemerken, dass ich nicht tot bin..."

"Du meinst ich darf ihn nicht loslassen?", fragte Sarah mit einem irren Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ja.", Jesse nickte, "Gibt mir etwa fünf Minuten Zeit, bevor Derek und du den Raum stürmt. Er muss glauben, dass etwas an meinem eigentlichen Plan schief gelaufen ist und ich so verzweifelt bin, alles zu tun, nur um mein Leben zu retten..."

"Du willst meinen John eine Waffe an den Kopf halten", fragte Sarah beunruhigt.

"Hey, keine Angst. Ich drücke nicht ab - ihr schon. Danach sagt er ihm, dass ich die Maschine zerstört habe. Was soll schief laufen? Bald wird alles wieder wie Karotten und Äpfel!", erklärte Jesse, selbst ein bisschen verwirrt.

"Ja, aber warum solltest du ihn danach noch zusätzlich bedrohen? Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn!", fragte Sarah aufgebracht.

"Doch das tut es!", erwiderte Jesse genervt - sie hasste es, wenn andere Leute Fehler in ihrer Logik aufdeckten und so ihre brillant durchdachten und erfolgreichen Pläne infrage stellten, zum Scheitern brachten.  
"Ganz einfach...", erklärte sie langsam auf der Suche nach einer passenden Antwort, "... ich nimm ihn als Geisel... um..., nein, da... ich nach der Zerstörung der Maschine nicht fliehen konnte,... weil ihr mir dicht auf den Fersen wart. Alles klar? Erzähl ihm das!"

"Das könnte klappen", stimmte Sarah nickend zu.

"Gut, dann sammel Derek auf, er weiß wohin ich ihn gebracht hab. Ich geh jetzt direkt zu ihm, um die Stimmung aufzubauen", erklärte sie und marschierte davon.

Sarah ging nachdenklich zurück in Richtung Presse:  
'Heute ist der Tag, an dem John Connor wieder zurück in die Arme seiner Mutter kommt und offen empfangen wird...'

* * *

**Part 2: The Lie**

* * *

John kam zu sich. Sein Schädel fühlte sich drei Nummern zu groß an und schmerzte höllisch - der Angreifer hatte ihn von hinten mit dem Knauf einer Pistole nieder gestreckt. Dort wo der Schlag ihn getroffen hatte, war nun eine blutende Wunde.  
Er fühlte wie ein Rinnsal hinunter lief, immer weiter unter seiner lockeren Kleidung hinab...

Der Angreifer war schnell gewesen, vorbereitet - er hatte gewusst, wann und wo er zuschlagen musste.  
Jemand hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt.

Er versuchte seine Augenlider zu öffnen um zu sehen, doch wusste bereits dass es Sinnlos war.  
Jemand hatte ihn an einen Stuhl geknebelt und eine Augenschlinge umgelegt.  
Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Moment zurück, als er das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Er erinnerte sich an die verschwommenen Bilder, welche er sah, hörte, erinnerte sich, wie Riley hysterisch anfing zu schreien.  
'Riley... hat sie damit zu tun?', fragte er sich...  
Sie hatte ihn, wie es sich schnell herausstelle, unter nichtigen Gründen von Cameron weggezogen.  
Mit nervöser Stimme hatte sie ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn liebte, mit ihm zusammen sein wollte - ihn gedrängt zuzustimmen.  
Sie hatte ihn hingehalten, sehr langsam gesprochen, als wolle sie Zeit schinden...  
'Hatte sie damit zu tun?', fragte er sich nochmal und blendete die freundschaftlichen Gefühle die er einmal für sie hatte aus.  
'Sie hat es geschafft, dass ich ohne Schutz dastand' - in diesem Fall hatte Cameron zweifelsohne Recht: sie war eine Gefahr für ihn. 'Hatte sie auch mit dem Rest recht?', fragte er sich.

In diesem Augenblick hörte er wie sich eine Türe vor ihm öffnete und eine Person unruhig und hastig näher kam.  
Grob wurde seine Augenschlinge abgenommen und er erblickte das Gesicht, einer leicht exotischen, schwarz haarigen Frau.

"Guten Tag, General Connor!", sagte sie und hielt den Lauf ihrer 9mm in sein Gesicht.

Kalt blickte er sie weiter an:  
"Du scheinst aufgebracht zu sein", stellte er fest, "Läuft es nicht nach Plan?"

"Halts Maul!", schrie ihn Jesse an und holte zum Schlag aus.  
John spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Seite.

"Verdammt! was mache ich jetzt!", Jesse lief auf und ab, fuhr sich dabei in die Haare.

"Also habe ich recht, Jesse!", provozierte John weiter, verdrängte gedanklich die Schmerzen.

"Halt den Mund!", schrie Jesse zurück, "Du kennst mich nicht!"

"Nein", gab John zu, "Aber ich habe schon wunderschöne Dinge über dich gehört. Beantworte mir doch bitte eine Frage: Nachdem ich dich getötet habe, muss ich dann noch Riley töten?"

Schmunzelnd kam sie näher:  
"Du hast sie also durchschaut - ist nicht schlimm. Sie ist nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Das Ziel ist schon erreicht..."

Johns Blick versteinerte sich, schreckhaft blickte er ihr in die Augen.

"Oh, habe ich da einen Wunden Punkt getroffen", grinste sie hämisch, "Hat es dir erzählt, was ich mit ihr vorhatte? Denn es ist vollbracht... Das, was du den Namen Cameron gegeben hast, existiert nicht mehr! Nur ein kleiner Klotz, kaum ein Kubikmeter ist von ihr übrig... Es war perfekt, sie ist, mit dem Verlangen dich zu retten, unvorsichtig in die Falle getappt", erklärte sie strahlend weiter, "Nur haben mich am Ende Derek und deine Mutter gestört...", sagte sie weiter, nun aber mit ernsterer und resignierender Stimme.

In Johns Augen bildeten sich langsam Tränen - sagte sie die Wahrheit?  
Angst überkam ihn... er wollte es nicht wahrhaben - eine Stimme in ihm sagte aber, dass es wahr war:  
Cameron hatte ihn gewarnt, ihm gesagt, dass es soweit kommen könnte...  
Innerlich zerrissen von Schmerz schloss er seine Augen. Sein Herz verkümmerte bei dem Gedanken vor Camerons Überresten zu stehen - er wollte sterben, hier und jetzt. Er wollte nicht ohne sie weiterleben.  
Sie war es, der ihm Stärke und Kraft verlieh - nur sie konnte ihn wenigstens für ein paar Stunden am Tag seine bevorstehende Bürde vergessen lassen, auch wenn sie sprichwörtlich für diese stand. Nur sie, konnte mit ihren kleinen Lächeln, welches sie ihm hier und da schenkte, die Qualen mindern, die er schon jetzt hatte...

"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass Derek sonderlich traurig um den Verlust der Maschine war, und auch Sarah schien mehr bedrückt von dem Gedanke, wie du dich fühlen wirst, wenn du es herausfindest...", erklärte sie weiter auf und ab laufend, "Aber beide waren definitiv stinksauer, dass ich dich dabei verwendet habe..."

"Geh einfach!", schluchzte John, "Du hast doch erreicht, was du wolltest."

"Ja", Jesse biss sich auf die Unterlippe, "Aber sie sind hinter mir her, Ich werde dich als Geisel nehmen müssen, um von hier zu verschwinden."  
Sie ging hinter ihm und hielt im die Pistole an den Schädel:  
"Mach bloß keine Dummheiten! Ich drücke sonst ab! Mein Leben ist mir sichtlich lieber als deines!"

Seine Trauer wandelte sich in Wut um:  
"Und das aller anderen?", fragte er mit heiser Stimme.

"Ich habe diese Maschine in erster Linie aus persönlicher Rache umgebracht!", korrigierte Jesse, "Denk bloß nicht, dass dein Leben mehr bedeutet als das eines anderen! Ich sehe das zumindest so. Ich habe dich schon einmal umgebracht, in der Zukunft! Ich wollte einem kleinem unerfahren Jungen die Chance lassen, sich im Guten zu ändern, muss jedoch immer mehr feststellen, dass du von Grund auf verdorben bist!"

Unbeobachtet schielte sie nervös auf die Uhr an ihrer linken Hand:  
'Wo bleiben sie???'

* * *

**Part 3: Change of Plans**

* * *

Sarah beschleunigte ihre Schritte:  
"Derek! Wo bist du!?", schrie sie wütend.

Der metallene Klotz kam näher.  
Blut klebte daran.  
Instinktiv zog Sarah ihre 9mm und entsicherte sie:  
War es ihr Blut - von dem Schnitt, den sie sich zugezogen hatte?  
Oder Camerons synthetisches Blut, welches langsam nach außen quoll?  
"Derek!?"  
War Derek etwas zugestoßen?

Sarah wurde unruhig - irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht...  
Sie lief um den Metallklotz herum und erblickte Dereks regungslosen Körper.  
Hastig beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab.

Jemand hatte ihn mit roher Gewalt durch einen Schlag am Hinterkopf, wo nun eine klaffende Wunde war, bewusstlos geschlagen, als dieser gerade pinkelte.  
"Derek Derek Derek...", sagte Sarah Kopfschüttelnd zu sich selber, die linke Hand an die Stirn gelegt, "Mit herunter gelassenen Hosen erwischt..."  
Fast hätte sie darüber lachen müssen, aber nur fast...  
Denn irgendetwas stimmte zweifelsohne nicht...

Wer war der Angreifer, wo war er gerade? Hinter ihr?  
Panisch sprang sie auf und blickte hinter sich - nichts.  
Sie drehte sich langsam um, beobachtete alles im 360°-Winkel, konnte aber sonst nichts verdächtiges erkennen...  
'Wer ist der Angreifer?', fragte sie sich, 'Das Flüssig-Metall-Monster?'  
Vor Schreck zitternd, mit der Waffe im Anschlag, machte sich Sarah daran, nach John zu suchen:  
Sie musste ihn auf der Stelle finden und mit ihm verschwinden - nicht das in dem Chaos hier, der wahre Plan aufflog!

* * *

"Mist! Verdammter Scheiß", schrie Jesse aus und blickte ein weiteres mal nervös auf die Uhr, "Etwas stimmt hier nicht!"  
Sie drückte die Pistole stärker an Johns Schädel.  
"Ich werde dich jetzt losmachen, mach keine Dummheiten, oder ich drücke ab!", sagte sie bedrohlich,  
"Du wirst meine Fahrkarte nach draußen!"

John merkte, wie sie die Schlingen mit einem Messer durch schnitt...  
"So, und jetzt steh auf Connor!"

* * *

Sarah rannte den Schrottplatz ab, auf der Suche nach Jesse und ihrem Sohn.  
Vor jeder Ecke hielt sie kurz inne, bevor sie das dahinter liegende Gebiet mit gestreckter Waffe sicherte.  
Hinter jedem Müllberg, hinter jedem alten verrosteten Autowrack konnte eine potentielle Gefahr lauern.

Der Angreifer war bestimmt noch in der Nähe - auf der Suche, nach ihnen...  
Als sie um die letzte Ecke sprang, stockte ihr der Atem.  
Starr vor Schreck nahm sie wahr, wie sie von einer der Waffen in ihren Händen, Dereks Waffe, ins Visier genommen wurde...

* * *

**Part 4: Reboot**

* * *

Ihr komplettes Leben lief innerhalb von Millisekunden vor ihren Augen noch einmal ab, bis sie die Erinnerungen an den Fall erreicht hatte...  
So müsste es sich für einen Menschen anfühlen zu sterben...

_Der Boden kommt immer näher..._  
_Jeder Versuch, mit den Armen die Flugrichtung zu ändern ist zwecklos._  
_Wie ein Stein fällt sie immer weiter auf die Luke der Presse zu..._  
_Ihr Körper kommt hart auf den Boden auf._  
_Anderer Schrott, zum Teil scharfe Metallstreben schneiden in ihr Fleisch und sie spürt das erste mal physischen Schmerz..._  
_Auf dem linken Auge kann sie nichts erkennen und die Haut ihrer rechten Hand wurde an einer scharfen Metallkante bis zum Ellenbogen hinauf aufgeschlitzt und hängt nur noch in Fetzen von ihr._  
_Statusmeldungen über sterbendes Gewebe huschen auf ihr HUD, ebenso wie ein Count-Down zur Sicherheitsabschaltung, der durch den schweren Aufprall aktiviert wurde..._

_Sie hört, wie sich Derek und Sarah, zanken, wärend sie versucht, sich aufzurichten..._  
_"Ich will die Presse bedienen!", erklärt Derek außer Atem, "Ich kämpfe schon das Ganze leben gegen diese Viecher! Die Ehre gebührt mir!"_

_Sie stellt fest, dass ihre Beine durch den Sturz funktionsuntüchtig sind und versucht sich deshalb mit den Händen an den Schrott hochzuziehen..._  
_"Nein Derek!", hört sie Sarah sagen und Derek schreit kurzzeitig laut auf, _  
_"Lass los! Ich darf es tun! Denk an das, was es mit meinen Sohn angestellt hat! Wenn einer das Recht hat, dann bin ich das!"_

_"Wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt, dann mach ich es!", schallt Jesses Stimme._

_"Nein!", schreit Derek, "Ich beende es! Sie hat mich in der Zukunft gefoltert! Ich lasse mir diese süße Rache nicht nehmen, es persönlich zu Ende zu bringen!"_

_Durch die vielen scharfen Kannten schlitzt sie ihre Kleidung und die Haut darunter nur noch weiter ein...,_

_"Du hast nicht die nötige Erfahrung mit solchen Pressen!", behauptet Sarah Stimme wütend, _  
_"Ich habe schon einmal eine Maschine zerquetscht! Ich habe geträumt, wie ich es mit ihr auch mache...", hechelt ihre Stimme außer Atem, "Und das werde ich! Das lass ich mir nicht nehmen!"_

_... doch langsam aber stetig kommt sie vorwärts..._

_"Ich musste auf der harten Couch schlafen", schallt Dereks Stimme wütend, "und ihr hast du ein Bett gegeben! Schäme dich! Mich unter eine Maschine zu stellen! Weißt du wie entwürdigend das war!"_  
_"Also gib her und lass mir den Spaß!"_

_... und schafft es die Kante der Luke zu ergreifen,..._

_"Nein Derek!", schreit Sarahs Stimme zurück "Ich musste es länger ertragen, hatte Albträume dank ihr! Mich wollte sie mit ihren blau strahlenden Augen umbringen!"_

_... sich mit letzter Kraft aus der Luke zu ziehen, bevor der Counter auf ihrem HUD die Null erreicht._

_"Lass los Sarah!", befiehlt Dereks Stimme düsterer._

_"Hast du bemerkt, dass dein Bier alle ist?", fragt Sarah Stimme spöttisch._

_Ihre Audiorezeptoren verlieren ihre Funktion, die Sicherheitsabschaltung steht unmittelbar bevor..._

_Die Presse setzt sich in Gang und und übertönt den Aufprall ihres Körpers auf dem Boden hinter der Maschine, in dem Augenblick, als der Count-Down die Null erreicht..._  
_Das Bild wird schwarz..._

Ihr HUD begann sich wieder aufzubauen,...  
Sie führte unbewusst eine Systemanalyse durch, und fand nur geringfügigen, moderaten Schaden.  
Der Chip meldete einen Defekt, den sie jedoch schon seit der Autobombenexplosion hatte...

Die Beine waren ein größeres Problem...  
Eine Subroutiene initialisierte sich und suchte nach alternativen Möglichkeiten, um diese wieder anzusprechen...  
Nach drei Minuten fand sie eine Lösung und ihre Beine zuckten zu Testzwecken kurz auf...  
Der Bootvorgang dauerte schon ungewöhnlich lange... war schon weit über das eigentliche Limit von 120 Sekunden.  
Immer mehrere kleinere Defekte in ihren Gelenksystemen, die durch die vielen scharfen Metallstücke ausgelöst wurden, meldeten sich auf ihrem HUD mit der Anweisung, dass sie manuell entfernt werden mussten.  
Eine weitere Meldung informierte sie, dass ihre Tarnung komprimiert war und eine schemenhafte Darstellung zeigte ihr, dass das Gewebe ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte und rechter Hand gänzlich abgestorben war.

Sie kam komplett zu sich und hatte wieder Kontrolle über ihren Körper...  
Langsam setzte sie sich auf und entfernte die zerstörte Haut von ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte.  
Ihr Maschinenauge lag frei und sie konnte wieder damit sehen.

Sie stand auf und entfernte die scharfen Metallstücke, die in ihrem Fleisch steckten...  
Mit jedem entferntem Splitter wuchs ihre Wut...

Ihr Blick fiel rechts von ihr, wo ein altes verrostetes Heizungsrohr lag, das sie aufnahm.  
Mit Vorsicht lief sie um die Maschine und entdeckte Derek, der gerade Wasser auf den Metallklotz lies, den er für sie hielt.  
Leise, mit einem wütenden Todesblick schlich sie sich von hinten an...

"Ahh", seufzte Derek, "Tut das gut... Ich wünschte du könntest das sehen..."  
Er öffnete seine Augen, die er aus Befriedigung geschlossen hatte und bemerkte wie der Schatten hinter ihm zum Schlag ausholte...  
"Was zum Teufel...", schrillte Dereks Stimme, bevor ihn das Rohr am Hinterkopf traf und er bewusstlos zusammensackte.

Cameron kniete sich nieder und überwand den Ekel vor Derek - griff ihm hinten an den Gürtel und zog seine 9mm...  
Ihr Blick richtete sich auf - zielstrebig schaute sie zu der Stelle wo alles begann, zu dem kleinen Krater, den ihr Körper, eingequetscht zwischen dem Boden und dem Magnet, hinterlassen hatte...  
Unweit davon erblickte sie ihre 9mm, auf die sie mit schnellem Schritt zu lief...

* * *

**Part 5: Evil Truth**

* * *

Sarah, starrte sie noch immer unter Schock an:  
"Nein!", schrie sie und richtete ihre Waffe auf Cameron, "Dass kann nicht sein!"

Wütend musterte sie den Cyborg von oben bis unten...  
Ihre linke Gesichtshälfte fehlte, ebenso wie die Haut ihrer rechten Hand,... von der verschlissenen Kleidung und den vielen anderen Stichwunden abgesehen.  
Glänzendes Chrom war zum Vorschein gekommen, welches ihre wahre Natur verrieten.  
Das Blaue Maschinenauge strahlte sie bösartig an...

"Lass John los!", befahl Cameron mit bedrohlicher Stimme Jesse.

"Ich werde ihn umbringen, wenn du näher kommst! Du weißt, dass ich dazu fähig bin! Ich habe ihn nicht das erste mal getötet", fauchte diese mit irrer Stimme zurück.

Resignierend senkte Cameron die Pistole, die sie auf Jesse gerichtet hatte...

Sarah richtete ihre Waffe instinktiv in Richtung Jesse:  
"Lass meinen Sohn los! Du Hexe!", schrie sie, "Das war nicht der Plan!"

John starrte entsetzt von Cameron zu seiner Mutter - Hass lag in seinem Blick...

"Ja Connor", sprach Jesse süffisant lächelnd, "du hast richtig gehört... Wir alle waren uns einig..."  
Ihr machte es sogar noch mehr Spaß John Connor zu quälen, wie sie in diesem Moment feststellte.  
"... willst du nun auch deine Mutter töten", lachte sie schrill.

Sie nahm ihr Messer und schmiss es Sarah vor die Füße:  
"Entferne ihren Chip oder er stirbt!"  
Grausam blickte sie Cameron an, sich sicher, dass sie letztendlich doch noch das bekommen wird, was sie wollte...  
"Denk nicht, dass ich dazu nicht fähig bin! Ich habe es schon einmal getan, die Maschine kann es bestätigen!"

Langsam hob Sarah das Messer auf - Cameron hatte ihr erzählt, dass der John aus der Zukunft ermordet wurde...  
Jesse hatte Derek und sie perfekt ausgespielt, ausgenutzt für ihre persönliche Rache...  
Wer so weit ging, der war auch fähig den Retter der Menschheit ein weiteres Mal zu töten, dessen war sie sich bewusst.  
Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Cameron dies ebenso sah...

Vorsichtig lief sie auf sie zu.  
"Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie zu der Maschine, um diese zu beruhigen.

"Spare dir dein falsches Mitleid", zischte diese zurück, "Es ist nicht dein Leben, welches genommen wird. Und es ist genau das, was du möchtest. Dir tut es nicht Leid, kein bisschen... da du der Ansicht bist, ich besäße keine Seele... Denkst du nicht, dass das mein Leben umso wertvoller macht? Wohin gehe ich nach meinen Tod, wenn für mich kein Himmel und keine Hölle existiert?"

Sarah war nun ganz nah, das Messer zittrig in ihrer Hand. Sie musste schlucken...  
"Bitte...", flehte sie mit tränenden Augen, "Sie wird John töten!", schluchzte sie und machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne.

"Fass mich nicht an!", zischte Cameron sie voller Hass an und sie stoppte.  
"Wage es nicht mich zu berühren!"  
Sie steckte ihre rechte Pistole in den Hosenbund und ergriff die Klinge des Messers mit ihrer Endohand.

Ängstlich schaute Sarah die Hand an, ließ schreckhaft den Griff des Messers los.  
Die Hand sah ähnlich die des T800 aus, den sie in der Schrottpresse zerstört hatte...  
Bilder, wie kurz zuvor die Maschine versucht hatte, sie mit eben solcher Hand zu erwürgen, kamen in ihrem Gedächtnis wieder hoch. Sie hatte Recht gehabt und hatte recht, dachte sich Sarah.  
Diese Maschine war gefährlich, und jetzt, da die Wahrheit am Licht wahr, umso mehr... es musste zerstört werden...

Cameron lies das Messer durch ihre Hand gleiten, biss sie den Griff erfasst hatte und führte dass Messer unter einem siegreichen, höhnischen Grinsen von Jesse, zu ihrer rechten Schläfe, dort wo der CPU-Port lag.

Weinend schüttelte John den Kopf:  
"Tue das nicht Cameron! Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst!", schluchzte er, "Ich befehle es dir nicht zu tun!", schrie er sie aus Trauer an.

Cameron blickte ihn verständnisvoll an.  
"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert...", erklärte sie ihm, "Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie und eine Träne roll aus ihrem rechten Auge, "Ich liebe dich!"

Sie begann den CPU-Port freizulegen und John versuchte sich schluchzend von Jesse loszureißen, um Cameron daran zu hindern: "Nein!", schrie er, doch wurde von Jesses Griff um seinen Hals daran gehindert los zu brechen.

Ein Stöhnen kam um die Ecke und Jesse richtete überrascht ihre Waffe auf Derek, der sich unter Schmerzen den Hinterkopf hielt und nur gebeugt lief.

Cameron nutzte Jesses Unachtsamkeit und warf das Messer.  
Es traf mitten in das Handgelenk - ganz wie sie es berechnet hatte.  
Jesse schrie vor Schmerz schreiend auf und ließ ihre Pistole fallen.  
John nützte die Gelegenheit und riss sich von Jesse los, rannte von ihr weg...

Cameron hob ihre 9mm in der linken Hand an, visierte Jesses Kopf an und drückte den Abzug.  
Der Schuss hätte getroffen, wenn Derek nicht Jesse schützend in die Schusslinie gesprungen wäre.

Jesse biss sich vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammen und rannte so schnell sie konnte im Zig Zack davon.  
Sie hörte Schüsse, die hinter ihr abgefeuert wurden und Geschosse, welche links und rechts von ihr aufkamen...  
Sie erreichte den schwarzen Lieferwagen, in den sie sofort einstieg und weg fuhr.  
Im Fahren zog sie das Messer aus ihrem Handgelenk.  
Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz dabei und die entgegen kommenden Fahrer hupten, da sie sie dabei kurzfristig die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug verloren hatte und auf die Gegenfahrbahn geriet.  
Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als sie es geschafft hatte, das Messer klirrend auf den Fahrzeugboden fiel und sie ihren Ärmel am Top zerriss, um die Wunde mit dem Fetzen zu verbinden.  
Sie nahm ihr Handy und wählte Rileys Nummer:  
"Riley, ich bin's Jesse. Die Pläne haben sich geändert... ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

* * *

**Part 6: Plan C**

* * *

Sarah rannte ihrem Sohn entgegen um ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen, doch John stoß sie wütend von sich.  
Hinter ihnen hörte man, wie Cameron mit beiden Waffen die sie besaß auf Jesse Schüsse abfeuerte.  
Als die Magazine leer waren lud sie nach und schaute abschätzig hinab zu Derek, der seine stark blutende Wunde an seiner Brust abdrückte.  
"Weißt du was Derek?!", fragte sie ihn, während sie ihn weiter mit ihrem Todesblick anstarrte, "Ich hab vorhin noch etwas vergessen..."  
Sie setzte kurzzeitig den Regulator außer Kraft, der die Speichelproduktion überwachte...  
Mit Genugtuung spuckte sie ihm mitten ins Gesicht.

"Habt ihr das gesehen?!", schrie Derek aufgebracht, "Es hat auf mich geschossen! Es muss zerstört werden John!"

Sarah die gekränkt war, dass ihr Johny-boy sie nicht in die Arme schließen wollte, beugte sich zu Derek hinunter und griff ihm in die Jackentasche um seine Geldbörse zu holen.

"Hey", schrie Derek sie an, "Gib mir mein Geld zurück du blöde Kuh!"

Cameron unterdessen, lief auf John zu, der sie überglücklich in die Arme nahm und ihre metallene Wange küsste.  
"Bist du okay?", fragte sie und John nickte weinend.

Sarah stand auf und sagte zu John:  
"Wir gehen! Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu tun..."

"Hey!", schrie Derek ein weiteres mal noch wütender, "Ich bin noch nicht tot! Lass mich hier nicht so liegen!"

John blickte sie eiskalt an,  
"Wir? Es gibt kein wir! Ich und Cameron gehen, und wir gehen allein!"

"John", flehte Sarah ihn an, "Bitte, du musst mir verzeihen. Das wollte ich nicht..."

"Ja, stimmt...", John zwang sich zu einem kühlen, gehässigen Lächeln, "... ist nicht sonderlich nach Plan gelaufen, oder?"

Beschämt blickte Sarah zu Boden:  
"Ich wollte nur das Beste für dich..."

"Ich kann es nicht glauben", erwiderte John kopfschüttelnd, "meine eigene Mutter!"  
"Weißt du, was du getan hast? Du weißt es nicht... du hast mich so tief verletzt, indem du das der Person angetan hast, die ich am meisten liebe, von ganzem Herzen liebe...", er blickte zu Cameron, "Warum entschuldigst du dich nicht bei ihr? Denn ich werde sie nicht wegen deiner Komplexe verlassen... nie!"

Mit tränenden Augen blickte sie Cameron an:  
"Bitte... ich habe es doch nur zu Johns Schutz getan. Bitte reiß ihn nicht weg von mir..."

Angewidert schaute Cameron zurück:  
"Ich werde dir niemals verzeihen. Ich lasse dich am leben, mehr kannst du nicht von mir erwarten."

"Nein, nimm ihn mir nicht weg!", schluchzte Sarah weinend, schmiss sich zu Boden und versuchte John daran zu hindern mit Cameron fortzugehen.  
Ihre Welt brach zusammen - das was der freudige Neuanfang für sie und John werden sollte, zerstörte letztendlich die wackelnde Mutter-Sohn-Beziehung die sie schon hatten. In diesem Augenblick erkannte Sarah, dass an allem ihre Lügen und ihre Intrige Schuld waren. Doch es war zu spät...  
"Bitte John, geh nicht fort!", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

John blickte auf sie hinab. Zwar hatte er Tränen in den Augen, doch sein Blick war kühl:  
"Was erwartest du von mir? Oder von ihr? Das sie dir so einfach vergibt? Nach dem was du getan hast? Ich für meinen Teil kann sie verstehen. Ich hätte dir auch nicht vergeben und ich vergib dir auch nicht das, was du mir damit angetan hättest!"

"John, wir müssen jetzt gehen", drang Cameron, "Die Zeit drängt."  
"Jesse?", fragte er und sie nickte.  
"Sie wird in ihrer Verzweiflung verbittert ihre Pläne ändern. Und ich denke schon, was sie vorhat... Wie sie dich vernichten kann, ohne dich zu töten... Wie sie mit Leichtigkeit die Zukunft ändern kann."

"Kyle", röchelte Derek leise mit Tränen im Gesicht, "Nein...", röchelte er verbittert weiter...  
Sarah schlug die Hände vor den Mund:  
"Kyle!"  
Ziellos rannte sie schreiend davon...

* * *

'Gutes Mädchen', dachte sich Jesse an dem kühlen Morgen, als sie mit dem Scharfschütengewehr auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes lag und sie durch das Zielfernrohr den Park vor ihr, den Griffith Park, absuchte.  
Riley war ausnahmsweise eine richtige Hilfe gewesen.  
Und mit ihr zusammen, so war Jesse sich sicher, konnte sie das Blatt wieder zum Guten wenden.

"Auf wen muss ich achten?", fragte Riley, die mit einem Feldstecher neben ihr lag und ebenfalls den Park vor ihr absuchte.

"Zwei jungen, die Baseball spielen. Einer etwa fünfzehn, der andere nicht älter als sechs...", erklärte sie, während ihre Gedanken schmerzvoll zu Derek wanderten, der die Kugel aufgefangen hatte, die für sie bestimmt war...  
Jetzt mussten sie alle dafür bezahlen! Alle Connors und ebenso das Metall!  
Ihr war es egal, das der Junge, den sie töten wollte, Dereks Bruder war...  
Die Zeit würde Dereks Wunden heilen...  
Und irgendwann würde er auf sie, die jüngere Jesse treffen, welche frei von dieser Schuld war und mit ihr glücklich zusammenleben. Sie schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken - sie hätte dies schon viel früher machen sollen...  
Direkt nachdem Derek ihr dieses Geheimnis anvertraut hatte.  
Kyle war eh nur Ballast für ihn gewesen und sie hatte es gehasst erst an zweiter Stelle zu kommen...  
Immer drehte sich in ihren Gesprächen alles nur um Kyle...

"Ich hab sie", hörte Jesse Riley sagen.  
Sie blickte kurz auf um die Richtung ihres Ziel zu erfahren und richtete das Gewehr danach aus.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen visierte sie ihr Ziel an, drückte aber einen Augenblick zu spät ab...

* * *

Sarah spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Rücken und fiel.  
Im Fallen schaffte sie es noch, Kyle auf den Boden zu drücken.  
"Lauf!", schrie sie den kleinen jungen an, der daraufhin schreckhaft aufsprang, seinen Schläger fallen ließ und so schnell weg rannte, wie es seine kleinen Beinchen ermöglichten...

* * *

"Verdammt!", Jesse sprang auf und stemmte wütend ihre Hände in die Hüften, "So ein Mist!"

"Er ist weg...", stellte Riley fest, die noch immer den Park durch den Feldstecher betrachtete, "Sein Bruder rennt ihm hinterher..."

Die Tür zum Treppenhaus wurde mit einem Knall aufgetreten und Cameron, gefolgt von John traten auf das Dach.  
Sie hatten länger gebraucht, da sich Sarah unglücklicherweise die silberne Limousine geschnappt hatte und davon gebraust war.

John richtete die Pistole, welche Jesse fallen gelassen hatte auf sie und drückte mit wütendem Blick entschlossen ab.  
Der Schuss knallte und war, anders als der durch den Schalldämpfer gedämften Schuss des Gewehrs, überall zu hören.

Von Jesses Stirn kräuselte sich eine Blutbahn hinab, welche aus dem Einschussloch entsprang.  
Ihr Körper sackte als die Kraft sie verließ augenblicklich in sich zusammen...

Schwer atmend richtete er der Pistole auf Riley, welche entsetzt auf Jesses reglosen Körper starrte und schluchzend zu Weinen anfing.  
"Verzieh dich! Mach, dass du weg kommst, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!", fauchte er sie an und senkte dann die Waffe.

Riley sackte jedoch neben Jesses leblosen Körper zusammen und streichelte weinend ihr Haar.  
"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie verzweifelt und griff nach dem Gewehr.

Cameron die diese Bewegung registrierte, zog John an sich und wandte noch rechtzeitig den Rücken zu Riley.  
Die groß-kalibrigen Geschosse trafen so glücklicherweise die dicken Metallplatten der Torso-Panzerung und hinterließen nur einige Dellen...

Frustriert stellte Riley nach fünf schlecht gezielten Schüssen fest, dass das Magazin leer war.  
Cameron drehte sich mit beide ihrer Pistolen in den Händen blitzartig um und feuerte mehrmals auf ihren Körper ab.

Jeder ihrer Schüsse traf das Ziel und Riley fiel stark blutend zu Boden.  
Wissend, dass dies das Ende war, zog sie sich zu Jesse, um sie ein letztes mal zu umarmen...

In der Ferne hörte man Polizei-Sirenen aufheulen...

"Das wollte ich schon immer machen", gestand Cameron, mit vernichtenden Blick auf Riley.

"Wir sollten besser gehen", erklärte John und blickte Riley voller Hass noch einmal an...

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

John lag im Bett und drückte Cameron, die Hände auf ihren blanken Rücken, fester denn je an sich.  
Cameron streichelte seinen Rücken behutsam mit ihrer Endohand.  
Das kalte Metall erregte ihn noch immer, obwohl sie gerade erst Liebe miteinander gemacht hatten.

Er blickte in ihre Augen, dass eine wunderschön Haselnussbraun, das andere anziehend blau strahlend.  
"Es wird heilen", sagte sie leise zu ihm.

John schüttelte leicht den Kopf:  
"Das ist nicht wichtig, ich liebe die Person, die du bist", erklärte er und deutete auf ihre rechte Schläfe, dort wo der CPU-Port lag.

Cameron lächelte, beugte sich etwas vor, um ihn zu küssen.  
John genoss jede Berührung ihrer sanften, geschmeidigen Lippen und wollte nicht mehr von ihr lassen.

Sie bemerkte dies mit einem leichten Grinsen:  
"Du findest ja mein Chrom wirklich sexy", stellte sie fest und John musste lachen.

Sie tat ihm gut, das fühlte er...  
Sie half ihm über alles hinweg was geschehen war und was noch kommen wird.  
Mit ihr an seiner Seite, hatte er alles, was er brauchte.  
Nur die Liebe zwischen ihnen, und die, die sie ihm schenkte, gab ihm die Kraft, machte ihn stark für das Kommende...

**The End**

* * *

So, das ist es, das Ende...  
Ihr habt doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, das ich Cameron kille, oder?  
Ob Sarah und Derek tot sind, lass ich offen für eure Interpretation:  
Wer denkt, dass sie den Tod verdient haben - sie sind beide für ihre große Liebe gestorben, genau wie Riley, Ironie des Schicksals...  
Wer glaubt, dass sie einfach nur menschliche, dumme Fehler gemacht haben, für den haben sie überlebt und müssen nun mit dieser Schuld, welche sie auf sich geladen haben, leben.  
So ist jeder glücklich, stimmt's?, oder hab ich recht?  
Ich hoffe, dass ich ein würdiges Ende geschrieben habe.


End file.
